


The Slave Boy

by Phandiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Grinding, Horses, Light Angst, M/M, Master/Slave, Slavery, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, of course not by Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandiction/pseuds/Phandiction
Summary: On his eighteenth birthday Phil receives a quiet and timid slave boy as a gift from his father. Phil intends to make Dan his friend more than a slave but social status and pressure from his father forces the two to keep an emotional distance when it comes to being in public. Behind closed doors though the Master and his slave become close. Phil is expected to take over his father's business and marry a prestigious young girl but this isn't what the young Master wants. What he wants is something he can't have in his world, his slave boy.





	1. Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> This story is taken place with both modern and late 1800's feel in mind. I didn't put it in a specific time period.
> 
> I'll admit the first chapter or two is a little rough and I apologize. I tried to smooth it over but beginnings are not my strong suit so please push through! 
> 
> I also want to thank destiel-fluffness.tumblr.com for reading through the story for me and helping me make it just right
> 
> My tumblr- phandictioned.tumblr.com

“Phillip. Phillip, it’s time to get up.” A female voice sang somewhere in the distance. Phil groaned groggily. “Today’s your birthday, don’t you want to get up and start the day?”

                “If it’s my birthday then I should be allowed to sleep in.” Phil muttered into his pillow.

                “But today’s a special birthday, remember? You have a guest waiting.”

                “Five minutes.” He protested.

                “Your parents have given me permission to use any means necessary to get you out of bed on time.” The woman said threateningly. A cold burst of air swept over his body as the comforter was yanked abruptly off him.

                “Mary!” He hollered and reached desperately for some sort of cover.

                “First warning.” His father’s servant sounded much too happy about torturing the boy she’d watched grow up.

                “What if I had been naked?” Phil drug himself from the bed and took the clothes Mary was handing him.

                “Honey I’ve been waking you up since you were three years old, I’ve seen everything.”

                “Not true.” Phil felt his face burn up and Mary laughed.

                “Breakfast is ready. And remember that it’s not just your parents and food that are waiting for you.” She walked quickly out of the room, probably already thinking about the next task she had to do.

                “Yeah, yeah,” Phil muttered to himself.

After dressing himself in some casual clothing he headed down the maze like halls of his father’s mansion to breakfast. His parents were already there, sitting at the long wooden table like a couple of statues. His mother, Allie, smiled broadly when she saw him and stood to embrace him tightly.

“Eighteen today! Can you believe it? I certainly can’t. I haven’t accepted it yet.”

His eighteenth birthday. It was a weird feeling to finally reach a day you’ve been waiting your whole life to get to. Now that it was here he wasn’t so sure what to think of it. It felt like a normal day but he was also aware that it was far from it.

Carter, Phil’s father, also stood and hugged him. The man’s non-emotional character made the action stiff and awkward. He pulled back and gripped both of his son’s shoulders. “Your life begins today son. I’m proud of who you’ve become and am anxious to see what you will do with your life from this point forward.”

“Thanks dad.” Phil nodded, still not feeling awake enough for such speeches.

“We can talk while we eat. Let’s go!” His father announced. Seconds after they sat a plate of strawberries and cream pancakes were placed before each of them. They had been Phil’s choice for his birthday breakfast. He would have been liked to enjoy them peacefully but his father enthusiastically brought up his intent for Phil’s future. “Okay, let’s talk about business now shall we?”

“Really Carter? At breakfast?” Allie said exasperatedly.

Carter waved a hand at her dismissively. “Is our son’s future not an important thing to talk about on the day he becomes an adult Allie?” He set down his fork and looked at Phil proudly. “Today you begin making the big decisions, start planning for your future, the future of your family, and then of course you receive the customary gift of a slave boy.”

Phil thought it funny how his father brought up the fact that he was supposed to start planning for his future when in fact he had basically planned it out for him. All his life Phil had been raised with the idea that he would take over running the several theaters his father owned. It was expected for him to get married, have children and then train his first son to take on the business from there! It was a never-ending cycle of predictability. And Phil wanted nothing to do with it. Of course his father didn’t know this. Just look at how happy the man was to talk about his sons already planned future.

As for the gift of a slave boy, Phil hadn’t given much thought to what this would mean for him. This slave was to be a lifelong helper to him. A partner of sorts. It rarely happened that a slave stayed around for too long though. Phil’s father had had the same slave for sixteen years which was quite rare. Why did master’s go through so many slaves? As far as Phil could tell they just got bored of them, wanted to train someone new and start fresh. Phil had never been interested in treating his own slave in the manner he usually saw. He had every intention of treating his slave like a person.

But currently he was forced to dwell on the other inheritances that came with becoming eighteen as his father went on about the training he would receive soon after the customary birthday party that took place tomorrow night.

After mostly blocking out his father’s speech and nearly devouring his entire plate of pancakes Mary walked into the room with an announcement. “Master Carter?” The woman said kindly.

Carter wiped his mouth. “Mm, yes?”

“Phil’s guest has arrived.”

Carter laughed hoarsely. “I would hardly call him a guest Mary. He’s my son’s birthday gift. He can wait until we are done eating.” The man shoved in another mouthful of food.

“If it’s okay, I’d really like to meet him now.” Phil suggested.

His father shook his head at him. “Whatever the birthday boy wants I suppose.”

Mary bowed her head at Phil. “Will do sir.”

The women disappeared behind the wall briefly. She came out a few moments later, standing with her hands clasped in front of her. “Come on Daniel.” She encouraged when no one followed her. A boy with curly brown hair walked out from behind the wall to stand beside her. He loosely held onto one wrist with the opposite hand and he stared at his feet. “This is Daniel.” Mary introduced him since the boy seemed too frightened to speak.

Phil stood from his chair and walked up to the boy, holding out his hand to introduce himself “Daniel, my name is Phil. It’s nice to meet you.” The slave didn’t look up at him and Phil’s hand was left empty. Mary pinched Dan’s arm and he flinched, finally letting go of his wrist to shake Phil’s hand. Phil smiled at him when the slave lifted his head and looked him in the eye for the first time.

“He is kind of shy but I’m sure he’ll get used to us soon.” Allie said.

Phil didn’t let go of the boy’s hand, searching his new slave’s eyes. They were big and brown and nervous. “His last master said he would need to be taught some manners, that he struggles with politeness.” His father explained.

Of course Phil didn’t know the save at all yet but if his father was referring to how he was currently acting then he couldn’t help but disagree with him. As far as he could tell this boy was just a little nervous. This had to be a huge change for him. Who knew where he’d come from. It made sense for him to be nervous about meeting the family and person he was expected to spend the rest of his life near. Phil ignored his father’s statement. “Would you like to have breakfast with us? It’s pancakes and strawberries, one of my favorites.”

Dan’s eyes darted away from Phil. “N-no, that’s alright. I had breakfast. But thank you.”

“Alright, well you can still sit with us.” With his hand still holding on Dan’s he led him to the seat beside his own.

“Phil you can’t be serious.” His father said disapprovingly. “You see this?” He pointed at the wall behind him where his slave now stood motionless behind him awaiting any demands. “That’s where that boy needs to be.”

“Come on dad, it’s a single meal. Just let him sit beside me.”

Carter shook his head, returning to his meal. “Your consequences. If you get in a habit of treating him this way, you’ll see what happens.” He muttered under his breath.

Phil sat down himself and resumed his meal. “Let me know if you change your mind about those pancakes.” He said to Dan.

For the rest of breakfast Dan sat stiffly. He linked his fingers together and held them on the table in front of him. For the most part he kept his eyes on a single grain of wood on the table before him but occasionally he snuck a glance around the room or at the people around the table. He had known his life would be different from the moment he left his previous masters home but this was already a first. He had never been asked to sit at the same table as his master. His new master’s parents gave him judgmental glances, as if it was his fault Phil had invited him to sit at the table. A slave sitting at the table? This was obscene and he hoped it wouldn’t happen again lest the glares continue.

 

“Well, the rest of the day is yours to enjoy Phil. Just make sure to get enough sleep tonight. And please be up earlier than today to prepare for your party.” Allie pleaded to her son.

“I will don’t worry.” Phil rolled his eyes and stood from his seat.

“Come on Daniel, I’ll give you a tour of the house starting with my room.” The boy followed silently behind several paces as was expected of a slave until Phil finally couldn’t take it anymore. “Come up here, walk beside me. It feels weird with you walking all the way back there.” He slowed his pace and let Dan catch up whose eyes were still glued to the floor. After moments of awkward silence he looked at the boy. “You can talk you know. I know how my father expects his slave to act, and I know what the rules usually entail but you’re supposed to be my friend too.”

Dan looked up at him, nodded, and then focused his gaze downward again.

“This must be quite nerve racking for you. I can’t imagine just being shipped off to some unknown place to live with strangers. I think you’ll like it here though. My dad can be kind of intimating but he’s decent. And my mom, well, she’s very care free.” He laughed. “She’ll probably try to make you her son too. My parents balance each other out that way.” They reached Phil’s bedroom and he opened the door, gesturing for Dan to walk in first. The boy scampered past him quickly, stepping only a foot into the room and then to the left to allow Phil to walk in.  He strangled his own wrist again and looked around the huge room. A massive window was directly across from the entry door. The gold speckled curtains were open, revealing a beautiful green hilly scape that several horse paddocks occupied.

“This is where I spend most of my time. That bed there is yours.” Phil pointed at a twin sized wooden framed bed in the left corner against the wall. There was a dark wood night stand beside it with a lamp and a single drawer for his clothes. They were all opposite of Phil’s much larger bed and extensive dresser. “To be honest I’ll have to get used to someone else sleeping in the same room as me.” Phil scratched the back of his neck and laughed. “I don’t think I snore or sleep walk or anything.”

Dan had never had a room to himself so he couldn’t relate to his new master’s predicament. He did know how he was expected to respond to the comment though. “I am very good at keeping silent. You won’t even know I am there. Whenever you need anything I will be available but otherwise I will make no sound, I promise.”

Phil tilted his head at him and frowned. “I don’t want you to be invisible. I want you to be my friend.”

Dan shuffled uncertainly. He’d never had such a crazy request. “F-friend? Master, I don’t understand.”

“My friend. I want you to be comfortable. I want you to do as you please and think what you please. You will never have to be afraid of me.”

“O-okay…I will try my best to suit your needs Master.”

“No.” Phil shook his head. “You’re not understanding. Just be you.”

“Me? Just be me?” Dan pointed as his chest, confused.

“Yes!” Phil laughed a little but his new slave looked even more bewildered by each action. “For example, what’s your favorite meal?”

“My favorite meal Master?” He repeated.

“Yeah, as in, what do you like to eat?”

The boy’s eyes darted nervously around the room. He was completely uncertain as to how to answer this question. What was expected? How was he supposed to answer? Phil was making it sound as if there wasn’t a wrong answer but how could that be? He was out of options and time though, he just needed to respond. “Master I have always eaten what’s set in front of me.” He thought for a moment, trying to recall a meal he particularly liked. “I guess I most enjoyed the time I was given a mixture of chicken, onions and bell peppers. I don’t know the name of it though.”

“A stir fry?” Phil said a little surprised. It was such a simple meal. “What did you like most about it?”

Dan shrugged sheepishly and dared to look Phil in the eye as his Master hadn’t seemed displeased with his response. “I don’t know. It had a lot of flavors I guess.”

“Stir fry for dinner it is!” Phil threw his hands cheerfully in the air.

“W-what?” Dan stammered.

“For dinner we will have stir fry. Since it’s your favorite!”

Rather than look pleased the young boy looked horrified. “Master this is your birthday! Have _your_ favorite meal.”

“I had my favorite breakfast. It’s your turn. Besides, I’m not picky about food and a stir fry sounds amazing. I realize that officially, you are my slave by but…I want to be able to do things for you too okay?”

“Master please no.” Dan pleaded. This was all wrong. Nothing good could come of this. “You have given me a bed and place to stay and food to eat, what more can I ask for?”

Dan looked honestly puzzled as to what more there could be in life. “I want you to enjoy your time with me. Also, can you not call me Master? Unless you’re in front of the public or my parents of course. It doesn’t fit me. Phil is just fine.”

Dan was dumbfounded. His last master had wanted to be treated as nothing less than a master. He wanted Dan to be as lifeless and silent as possible in his presence. In public, he was even required to give a little bow after receiving a command. He was often humiliated and asked to do ridiculous things and always with the ending words, “yes Master.” His punishments for disobeying or doing something wrong never left scars on his body like most slaves, as his master didn’t want someone that was blemished in any way but they were still cruel and he was left starving for days or locked in a closet until he was sure he had been forgotten about.

“Phil,” he tested the name out on his tongue. “Okay, Phil. I will try my best.”

He was still talking like a slave would but Phil hoped with time he would feel more comfortable around him. “Go ahead and check things out.” He said warmly and gestured to the room.

Dan took a hesitant step forward and Phil nodded, reassuring him. Hands clasped behind his back the boy slowly ventured around the room. He took as few steps as possible and only pretended to be looking. He was looking, not seeing. He was too hyper focused on his master who was still standing at the open doorway watching him. The man was nonthreatening but Dan could never be too careful. Dan concluded that Phil really did want to see him happy, even if it was pretend.

“It’s a very nice room.” He said and then mentally kicked himself. He wasn’t used to trying to sound happy for his master’s benefit and the compliment sounded took fake. “Aaaaand the rug goes really well with the stone floor.” He added, trying to sound more authentic this time.

“Thank you.” Phil said. The boy was trying so hard. When he got to the window and peered out his posture suddenly straightened. His eyes seemed to awake and he looked intently out at the pasture.

“You have a stable?”

“Yeah, my dad raises a few racing horses as a hobby. You seem interested.” Phil noted.

The boy suddenly slunk back down to his humble stance “Y-yeah, I like horses. With my last master the stable sometimes needed an extra hand so I was sent out to help them occasionally.”

Phil was just glad to have gotten the boy to talk about something that wasn’t written in a “How to Be the Perfect Slave” handbook. “Oh really? What kind of things did you do?”

“Oh, nothing too serious. Grooming and mucking out stalls usually but sometimes I got to exercise them.” He said proudly.

“That’s neat. I have my own horse down there.” Phil didn’t actually care for horses at all. He was terrified of them in fact. His father had given him a mare as a birthday present two years ago. He had only ever seen the animal a few times after that. His father should have known that a horse was not the kind of gift Phil would appreciate but as the son of a wealthy man he was supposed to have decent, if not good riding skills, so he had tried to force Phil into it anyway.

“You do?” Dan’s interest perked again.

“Her name is technically Calligraphy but that’s only on her paperwork. We call her Cali.”

“What breed?” Dan asked.

“I don’t know…” Phil had never shown interest in the horse’s information. “She’s white…” Phil saw Dan smile or the first time. “Maybe we’ll go see her one day. But today I want us to get to know each other more.”

The boy clasped his hands behind him. “Right. Tell me everything I need to know about you. I have a good memory but I can write it down too if you’d me like. Perhaps you’d like to tell me how you like your bath’s and how often. I will quickly learn your schedule. It would be helpful if you tell me what clothing you prefer for certain activities and-”

Phil held up a hand and the slave shushed immediately. “No, no. That stuff is easy. Mary can even help you out with all of that if you want. Let’s go on a walk.”

“A walk…” Dan said curiously. “Okay.” He nodded and gave a little bow. Phil huffed out a quiet laugh. He liked Dan. They were going to get along just fine.


	2. Myself As I Know How to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's birthday party, and only one person can help him through it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve tried to fix the spacing but for whatever reason it won’t change! Sorry, i know its annoying

Dan was very good at his job. The slave was capable of slyly making Phil feel important and he found that he was talking about himself more than he meant on his walk with Dan. He remembered asking the boy questions but somehow Dan had turned the conversation back around. Phil stopped dead in the center of a stone path leading around the mansion. Dan of course stopped with him, immediately turning to him with waiting eyes.  
“How do you do that?” Phil asked.  
“D-do what Mas-I mean Phil?” His master wasn’t angry but he looked displeased.  
“I know for a fact I asked you a question about your childhood but you keep changing subjects so that I talk about myself.”  
“I’m sorry.” Dan averted his eyes. “People often feel the need to ask other’s question just for the sake of being nice so I thought I was saving you the trouble.”  
“If I didn’t want to know I wouldn’t ask.” Phil started walking and Dan jogged a couple steps to travel beside him.  
“Okay.” Dan huffed. “If you really want to know…”  
“I do.” Phil said honestly.  
Dan was bewildered by this man’s genuineness. Why did he care how Dan grew up? He decided to view the question as a demand. It made it easier for him to answer if he thought about it that way. “I don’t remember much about my childhood to be honest. I don’t even know where I grew up. I know that I have a younger sister but I don’t remember her name. I remember my parents and I know that they loved me and raised me good. But they were also poor. We were barely eating and my sister was crying all the time. They sold me as a slave so that they could feed her. I was seven years old.” Dan peered at Phil to make sure he was still interested. The man was listening intently so Dan continued. “I remember my house though. It was made of wood and had a fireplace. We shared a single room. There was a bed that my parents slept in and a bunk bed for me and my sister. I know they loved me because they cried when my master came to pick me up. I knew why they were doing it. I didn’t blame them and I was just happy that my little sister would be able to eat more.”  
Phil couldn’t respond for a long time. He imagined Dan as a sad, confused seven-year-old boy being taken away from his family by strangers. He had known that he wasn’t going to see them again. But he hadn’t known what would happen to himself after he left. Was this how most slaves got to where they were?  
“I’m so sorry Dan. I had no idea. I feel so naïve.”  
Dan shrugged. “It’s not the worst slave story I’ve heard, you shouldn’t feel sorry for me. At least I knew why and what was happening.”  
“How old are you?” Dan looked young and yet his eyes spoke of being far from innocent.  
“Sixteen. I’ll be seventeen in a few months.”  
“How many homes have you lived in?” Phil asked.  
“I’ve had only one, master. The son of the man that picked me up that day. I was his slave until your father purchased me.”  
“Why did they sell you?” Phil knew it was common to sell a slave even if they were supposed to stay with you for life.  
Dan’s face flushed pink. “I-I oh um…I walked in on my master’s father having intercourse with a maid. He was real mad. You see, I was supposed to knock on the door which I normally do but I was so sure that he was still gone for the day that I didn’t. He was worried that I’d tell his wife so, he put me up for sale the next day.”  
“That’s horrible.”  
“I wouldn’t have told.” Dan said passionately as if he needed Phil to know this. “I wouldn’t have. It’s not my place.”  
“Whether you were going to tell or not he only sold you because he was embarrassed. You did nothing wrong.”  
“Maybe.” Dan said uncertainly.  
“How did the man’s son handle you being sold?”  
“He was not happy. He was very angry in fact.” Dan said solemnly.  
Phil mistook his expression as grief for being taken from his master. “I’m sorry to hear that. I really am. I may never be able to replace him but hopefully we can still be friends.”  
Dan looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed. “No, I don’t miss my old master. He was cruel. He humiliated me and wanted me to be invisible unless I was needed. He wasn’t the worst but I was happy to leave him.”  
“Then why do you seem so afraid of me sometimes?”  
“Maybe you will be worse. Maybe you will starve me longer, lock me up tighter. There can always be worse.” Dan had a feeling his life was going to be very different from what it had been though. He already trusted Phil more than he ever could of his last master.  
“Starve you? Lock you up?” Phil was abashed. “I would never even think of something like that. You will be treated like a human here, not a badly behaved dog.”  
“Maybe so.” Dan wouldn’t be sure for a while though. 

After a full house tour, later that afternoon Phil laid on his bed reading a book. Dan was quietly resting on his own bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what his life would be like with Phil while also awaiting any demands of his new master.  
“Dan?” Phil called him a few minutes later and Dan leapt to his feet. “You didn’t have to get up. I was going to ask if you were hungry.”  
“Oh, well, when do you normally eat?” He asked.  
Phil smiled. “Whenever I want to. So, tell me, are you hungry?”  
“Then, yes, I suppose I am hungry. But I can wait until your hungry too.” It was so incredibly unnatural for Dan to voice his needs.  
“I’m always hungry. Can you please ask the kitchen to start making the stir fry?”  
“Yes of course.” Dan was actually grateful to finally be given a job and was eager to accomplish it.  
“Do you remember how to get to the kitchen from here?”  
“Yes! I’ll go right now.” With that he swiftly left the room.

Dan very much enjoyed dinner that night. They sat at a small two-person table in front of the window with the glorious view. When Phil saw the small portion of food on Dan’s plate his jaw dropped. “How can anyone expect to survive on that?! No wonder your so skinny!” His master had said when the boy brought the food up to the room. Phil had gone down to the kitchen, insisting more be put on the plate.  
“I’m sorry sir. We simply gave him the allowed portion for slaves.” The kitchen staff had explained.  
“Not anymore! Not for my slave! Give him as much as you give me.” He demanded.  
Dan had protested for as long as he could. “Master it’s fine, really. I’m used to this, it’s no big deal.” But the man refused to listen.  
“I can’t believe this. I had no idea slaves got less food. Why? I don’t understand!” He looked abashedly at Dan as they walked back to his room holding two full plates of stir-fry. “It’s not as if being a slave makes your appetite less, or your stomach shrink.”  
Twenty minutes after eating the meal and Dan was certain he had never actually experienced being full until this moment.  
“Do you want dessert?” Phil asked, swelling with pride after seeing Dan eat every bite of his meal.  
“I couldn’t possibly eat anything else.” Dan held a hand to his stomach and leaned back against the chair.  
“Well I want dessert.” Phil announced excitedly.  
Phil convinced him that if he didn’t finish it, it was no big deal so he ordered one for them both. Dan did in fact thoroughly enjoy his first ever dessert. He finished the slice of chocolate cake and even licked the plate clean.  
“I better get to bed earlier tonight since we have to prepare for the party. My mom will have my head if I’m not ready.” Phil rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt in one swift motion.  
Dan walked quickly over to the dresser and began searching the drawers for his master’s sleep clothes. He found them on the bottom drawer and picked out a set. With the pile of soft material folded neatly on his hands he stood just behind Phil until he was noticed.  
“Oh, thank you.” Phil said, a little surprised to turn and see the boy standing there with his pajamas. He pulled on the silky shirt and bottoms. “You can barrow some pajamas if you want. In fact, you can just pick some out to keep because I either wear these ones or nothing.” He laughed.  
“Oh, alright.” Tentatively he went back to the drawer and chose the pair on the bottom. He figured they were less likely to be missed. He was used to sleeping with nothing but his boxers on since his last master had preferred this. Especially since most of the time Dan found himself in his master’s bed. The pajamas he picked were black and made of clean soft cotton. He had never owned such a comfortable set of clothing. He went back to his corner in the room and changed quickly and quietly while Phil made his way under his bed covers.  
“If you get cold you can get more blankets from the closet right over-” He jumped when he looked up to see that Dan had seemingly magically appeared a few feet from his bed, hands held together in the front. “You’re so quiet. You scared me.” He chuckled.  
“Oh, sorry.”  
“What is it?” Phil asked.  
“I just wanted to ask if I would be sleeping in your bed or my bed tonight.”  
Phil looked at him quizzically. “What do you mean? Of course you’ll sleep in your bed. Why would you sleep in mine?”  
Dan looked around anxiously, rocking on his heels. “In case you need to be pleasured in some way.”  
Phil was mortified. “Wait, what?”  
“I can pleasure you in any way you prefer.”  
Phil sat up in his bed. “Dan, whoa, are you offering for me to use you sexually in any way I please? Is that what you’re saying?”  
“Yes, of course.” Dan was feeling uncertain of himself again. He had clearly done something wrong. His face burned red. He tried to redeem himself. “I’m no longer pure as my last master did take my virginity but I promise I can make you feel good.” He knew that being pure added a lot to the sale of a slave but it wasn’t his fault he was no longer a virgin. Was Phil going to reject him now completely for this?  
“Why would I ever ask something like that of you? That is not at all in your job description.” Phil paused, Dan’s words sinking in. “Your last master asked these things of you?”  
Unsure of how he should respond he decided to answer honesty. “Y-yes.”  
“Dan that was wrong of him. He’s not allowed to do that.” Using slaves for sex was not uncommon or the least bit shocking but it was technically illegal. The act was often kept under wraps and continued in secret.  
“Even so, I needed to check.” Dan said shyly.  
“No, you didn’t. Your body is yours. Did you enjoy what your Master did to you?”  
Dan was lost for words. “No, I guess not.”  
“Okay, then you say no.”  
Phil was clearly upset but Dan too was getting flustered. Phil didn’t understand what it was like to be a slave. He looked away from his new master as he spoke, his heart pounding. “You don’t know what it’s like to be a slave. A piece of paper saying it’s not okay to do something means nothing to people with money and power. If I hadn’t done what was expected of me I would have been punished. Have you ever starved? I would say not. So, when I have to choose between sucking someone off and then being able to go to bed or being forced to anyway and not eating for three days you can bet I chose the first option.”  
Phil didn’t answer for a moment. He let the words sink in. Dan looked as though he were on the verge of tears and Phil realized that he probably thought he was going to be punished right now for speaking so out rightly.  
“You’re right Dan. I’m sorry. I have no right to judge the decisions you have made and the reasons behind them but I just want you to know that I would never do something like that. You can know from this night on that your body is yours.”  
“Okay.” The younger boy said quietly to the floor. “Thank you.”  
Phil stared pitifully at him for another moment. “Go on to bed. Tomorrow will probably be long. Can you wake me at 9 AM?”  
“Of course Master. Good night Phil.”

Dan stood above Phil tapping his fingers together and biting his lip. He was already dressed in his normal black pants and shirt. A slave’s outfit. He was supposed to be waking his master now but he was nervous. His last master did not want to be awakened at any time for any reason. Dan was often forced to stay lying in bed for hours awake and bored in fear of making the slightest noise.  
He groaned a little and decided it was best to just get it over with. Even if it ended badly it was what he had been requested to do. “Phil?” He called softly. The older boy didn’t so much as flinch. “Phil?” He said a little louder this time. Still nothing. Dan adjusted his stance and laid a hand on his master’s shoulder. “Phil.” He shook gently.  
“You’re going to have to be rougher than that.” A voice said behind him. Dan jumped and spun around. It was a middle-aged woman with long black hair. Her arms were folded and she watched Dan curiously. “He’s a deep sleeper. Do whatever you have to do wake him.” She wasn’t even trying to whisper. Dan nodded and turned back to Phil. He was so used to being tentative and gentle. He would have to tap into a very different part of him when it came to his new master. He took a deep breath and as energetically as he could muster shook Phil’s shoulder. The boy groaned. Dan looked back at the lady for approval.  
“Better, but you can do more.” Then she walked out the room, leaving him to finish his task.  
It took several violent shakes for Phil to finally open his eyes. When he did he blinked up several times at the slave. “Well hello.”  
“Hello.” Dan glanced away and stepped back from the bed.  
“What time is it?” Phil asked.  
“9:05 sir. You instructed me to wake you at nine but you uh, your difficult to wake up Master.”  
Phil smiled at the boy’s unsureness. Although he wished the slave was more comfortable with him, his timid nature was cute. “You did better than Mary. Usually I’m not up for another hour. For some reason, I’m less groggy waking up to your face.”  
Dan felt as though he had just been complimented but knew better than to acknowledge it. He had probably just misunderstood. “Does Mary have black hair?”  
“Yup, that’s her. She cared for a lot of my needs before you. She’s not as nice though.” Phil put his hands behind his neck and looked at the boy who seemed very doubtful on what to do next.  
“Master, what would you like me to do next? Your birthday party is this afternoon. Is there a theme? I could find some clothes for you.”  
“Stop with the Master thing!” Phil chuckled. “I don’t fit the title.”  
“But…you’re my owner, and therefore my Master. I’m not comfortable calling you by your first name.”  
Phil was shaking his head before Dan even finished. “My friend Dan. I want you to be my friend. You call your friends by their first name do you not? So, sorry, get used to it. Anyway, yes, I suppose you can pick out my clothes for the party. My closet is right there.” Phil pointed to a set of double door across the way near his dresser. “One thing you should know about me is that I like colors. Pick out anything you think would appropriate for my birthday party.”  
“Okay…Phil.” Dan gave a brief bow because he could at least do that, couldn’t he? He walked into the closet and was taken aback. Phil had not been overexaggerating. Dan felt as though he had fallen down some kind of paint vortex. Clothes in every color were hanging as well as folded neatly on wooden shelves in small piles. Dan didn’t know where to begin. He heard his master in the bathroom beside him starting up the shower and was glad to know he had some time to sift through.  
When Phil came out of his shower, a towel around his waist, Dan was standing beside his bed holding jeans and turquoise button down shirt. A pair of black casual shoes were set on top. Dan set the items on the bed. “If you don’t like them please tell me. I have several things picked out just in case.”  
“This is perfect.” Phil grinned as he held up the bright button down. “Do you know why?”  
Dan wasn’t sure if Phil was expecting an answer. He decided to answer anyway. “Uh, no. Why?”  
“Because it reminds me of two of my favorite things. The sky and cake frosting. Okay…there are a couple of things I enjoy more than frosting but still.”  
“Good.” Dan smiled, proud of himself.  
“You should smile more. It’s cute.”  
Dan looked up to find that Phil was watching at him and felt suddenly very self-conscious. “O-oh. Okay. Thank you.” He felt himself blush which made his master smile all the more so.  
“Wow, you’re up.”  
Phil glared jokingly at Mary who was standing at his door. “Yes, I am actually.”  
“Maybe this slave won’t be a pointless gift form your father after all.”  
“He also picked out my perfect birthday party outfit by the way which is something you’ve never managed to do!” He called after the woman who was already turning to leave.  
“Yeah, yeah. Be down for breakfast in a half hour.”

Dan watched from behind in fascination as his master straightened his hair. “Why are you straightening your hair?” He asked in a voice so quiet he wondered if he had been heard. He was asking out of curiosity but honestly if he wasn’t heard he didn’t mind. He would never have spoken up so freely with his last master but Phil was so kind and different. He felt as though the older boy really didn’t mind being asked such things.  
“I always straighten my hair. It de-poofs it.” He laughed at his own term. “Otherwise it kind of just sticks up any which way it wants.”  
“It seems straight already.”  
“Maybe. But this way its smooth and perfect. Your haircut is a lot like mine. It would probably look really good straightened too.” Phil gasped and swung around to look at the slave in delight. “I should straighten your hair!”  
“W-what? Now?”  
“Yes now! For the party! I’m almost done, hold on.”  
“But breakfast…it’s in five minutes.”  
“It’s fine. I’m always late for breakfast. Come here.” Phil beckoned. Dan was very unsure of this but it’s what his master wanted so he shuffled to the mirror. He squeezed his eyes shut when Phil ruffled his curls with his hand and laughed. “You have a lot of hair. But don’t worry, you’re going to love this.”  
Dan stared in amazement as piece by piece Phil flattened his curls. He looked like a different person. He couldn’t pin point what it was but he liked it very much. His master’s hands worked swiftly and confidently. Dan had never been touched like this in his job and he found he actually enjoyed the gentle, innocent caresses. Phil probably thought nothing of his movements but for Dan they were reassuring.  
“Ta-da!” Phil announced when the final hair had been straightened. He looked at his work in the mirror. “Dan, you look amazing.” He placed a finger on Dan’s chin and turned his head gently from side to side. “Do you like it?”  
Dan ran his hands through his own hair which had magically been made soft with the heat. “I do. Very much so.”  
Phil beamed at him in the reflection. “You can use my straighteners anytime you want. Seriously, feel free.”  
“Okay. Thank you.”  
As expected Phil was late for breakfast and as usual he was not bothered by it in the slightest. Dan stood some little ways off against the wall with Carter’s servant while his master sat at the table to eat. It wasn’t until he had shoved the first bite of food into his mouth that he realized Dan was no longer beside him.  
“Dan!” He looked over his shoulder. The boy came to attention immediately. “Come sit beside me for breakfast. You can have some too.”  
Dan’s heart skipped in panic. He looked questioningly at Allie and Carter who had stopped chewing to glare at their son. “Phillip.” Carter scolded. Phil’s usually smiling face turned sour at the threatening tone.  
“Yes father?”  
“That would be extremely inappropriate. Please do not demand that of him again.” The man stared for another moment to make sure his words had sunk in. Then he continued eating. Allie followed suit a second later. Dan watched Phil’s hand tighten on his silverware and hoped with all his might that his master would stay silent. Based on his limited knowledge of the older boy he expected him to speak out but thankfully he eventually went back to eating his meal. 

“I am so sorry about what happened in there.” Phil said an hour later walking through the halls beside Dan. For the last sixty minutes the slave had listened to the plans for that afternoon and evening. His master had seemed very disinterested in the entire conversation. They were currently headed toward the stable where Phil was supposed to practice the traditional horseback entry he would have to manage into his party.  
“In what way?”  
“My father! Sometimes he’s such an arrogant jerk. I mean, what’s the problem with you eating at the table with us?”  
“I’m a servant Phil. I’ve never known a servant to eat the same table as their master.”  
“But why?” Phil pushed.  
“I am there to do something if you need it. If I was sitting at the table eating and you needed something it would be very inconvenient for both you and me to stop in the middle of a meal to do something.”  
“How much could I actually need done while I am eating?” Phil said irritably.  
“You may not have many things for me to do now but soon you will have a job, a family. There will be many things you must keep up on that you simply won’t have the time for. You will likely be running your father’s business some day and I imagine I will be as busy as Mary seems to be.”  
“Mmm. Still, it makes only the slightest bit of sense. I can’t imagine anything so important that it can’t wait until after I eat.” Dan laughed at that and Phil turned to him smiling. “Speaking of which, did you even eat breakfast?”  
“Oh, yes. I’m fed early morning before I wake you.”  
“That’s good. Here, let’s go this way.” Phil grabbed Dan’s arm and pulled him through a door that led outside. Phil jogged along a stone path, holding onto Dan’s arm for half the walk to the stable. When they slowed, Phil let go and shook his head, speaking between gasps, “I still can’t believe I have to ride a horse into my party. Who came up with this stuff anyway?”  
Dan had been excited to see the stable and horses. “What’s wrong with riding?”  
“Well you see, horses don’t like me. I have never been on a horse that didn’t try to bite me, kick me, or buck me off. I am not a fan of the creatures.”  
“I can help you.” Dan said happily surprised.  
“Can you now? I’m doubtful. I’ve had several trainers work with me and my horse but the bond just isn’t there.” He sighed.  
“Really, I can. It’s likely just something you’re doing. Horses are gentle and quite smart.”  
“Whatever you say.”  
They approached the stable. A man wearing English riding gear came out with an obvious fake smile plastered on his face. “Phil!” He called over excitedly. He had a very strong French accent. “Come, come, I’ll show you to your horse. We exercised miss Cali for you this morning so she should be worn out for you.” Phil grumbled under his breath past the stalls. Dan followed behind a few paces as he kept peeking through the bars at the beautiful animals.  
At the end of the aisle they walked through a high arch back outside to a large grass pasture. A corral to the right held a white horse. “There she is. That’s Cali, the horse I told you about yesterday.”  
“She’s beautiful. An Arabian.” Dan commented.  
“A what?” Phil asked.  
“Yes!” The French man said happily. “Very good, she is an Arabian.”  
“So what does that mean?” Phil leaned against the fencing between him and the horse. Cali’s nostrils flared and she was already saddled for riding.  
“It means you likely have a very high strung horse.” Dan grinned at him and stepped up onto the fence to lean over. He whistled and Cali rotated her ears.  
The French man laughed. “You can say that again. Best not waste time. Let’s go Phil.”  
Dan remained outside of the corral while for ten minutes Phil tried without any luck to mount the horse. Just when he’d put his foot in the stirrup the mare would burst forward, snorting as if laughing when Phil fell to the ground. Finally, Dan couldn’t take it anymore. The French man had clearly lost hope in Phil long before this session and wasn’t offering any more advice other than to “just get on”.  
“Master?” Dan called. Cali jogged past him along the fence, throwing her head.  
Phil looked up from the ground at the slave, irritable brushing the hair from his face. “Yeah?”  
“I can help you.”  
Phil was hesitant in nodding. “Alright. Come on.” Dan swung his leg over the fence and jogged up to Phil, holding out a hand and pulling him to his feet. He dusted off Phil’s turquoise shirt. “Okay then, what do you want me to do?”  
“Just give me a second.”  
Phil was seeing a confidence in this boy he hadn’t seen yet. He was taking charge. Phil certainly didn’t mind. He had to get on this horse. Not only did he have to do so now but he also had to successfully ride it through a crowd of people up to the front entrance of the place his parents had rented for the party. Hands on his hips he watched as the slave boy approached the white horse head on. He was talking quietly to it and clicking his tongue occasionally. The horse watched him with disinterest. A few feet away Dan stopped and held his hand out. Cali leaned forward and sniffed intently. She then took a step forward. Dan smiled and stepped to horse’s shoulder, patting her neck. He held the leather rein straps.  
“Can you come here?” Dan waved him over. Phil let out a deep breath and headed over. Only a few steps in and the slave boy held out a hand to stop him. “You come toward her as if you’re here to overtake her. I am your slave and yet you treat me as if I’m a friend yes?”  
“Yeah?” Phil didn’t know what this had to do with a horse.  
“She is a slave too. Don’t treat her like one though. Treat her like you treat me.” Dan explained.  
Phil was amazed by this boy’s explanation. He had never thought about a horse a slave but I suppose he did treat it like one. Treat it like a friend, he told himself as he made an effort to walk slower and gentler up to the creature.  
“Yes, there you go.” Dan encouraged him. “Now just place your hand in front of her nose so she can smell you. Ask to touch her, don’t assume she’s okay with it. She doesn’t know you.”  
“Alright.” Phil lifted his hand and let the mare sniff at him. He jerked away and Dan reached down, taking his hand and holding it up again.  
“She is also very strong and powerful. If she knows you’re afraid, she’ll take advantage of it.” Dan warned, holding his masters hand still. When Cali turned her head away Dan lifted Phil’s hand and set it on the mare’s forehead. She didn’t react and Phil almost fell over in amazement.  
“Oh my goodness!”  
Dan smiled. “There. If you always treat her with this respect she will do whatever you want.”  
“I understand, I really do.” Phil stroked the mare between her ears and played with her mane.  
“I will stay here. You should try and get on. We don’t have much time before we need to leave.” Dan suggested. Phil nodded and ran his hand along the horse until he got to the saddle. There, he gripped the mane and prepared to jump on. “When you get on, just sit there for a minute okay? Don’t ask her to do anything.”  
“You presume I’ll be able to get on.” Phil scoffed.  
“Trust me, just try.” Dan began gently stroking the horses muzzle.  
Phil made an exasperated noise and did as he been trying to do for the last twenty minutes. He pulled himself half way onto the saddle, fully expecting to fall instantly to the ground. Instead the horse stood still beneath him. He lifted his other leg and sat up straight, laughing triumphantly when nothing happened.  
“Shhh,” Dan said from below. “Just sit.”  
Phil cleared his throat and adjusted his position to the one his teachers had all taught him. He took a deep breath and stayed still.  
“Okay, now ask her to go. Ask, don’t tell.”  
“Right.” Phil shuffled uncertainly “Okay. Here I go.” He tapped Cali’s ribs with his heels. The horse shot forward, almost knocking Dan off his feet. But the slave boy managed to keep hold of the reins and pull the animals head to the side, stopping his forward momentum. Phil shrieked and was about to hop off when Dan stopped him.  
“Don’t get off! Just hold on a second.” The horse was snorting and Dan clutched the reins. It chewed madly at the bit but finally halted. Everything stilled and Phil let out a stressed breath.  
“Dan, I told you, it’s pointless.”  
The boy ignored him, instead giving him further instructions. “Just trying clicking your tongue at her. Don’t use your heels.”  
“I really hate to interrupt this little training session but Cali is supposed to be loading up in the trailer right now. And Phil your supposed to be heading over to the venue soon. We need to at least get one practice round done here.” The French man argued.  
“There is no way I’m riding this horse. There just isn’t.” Phil slouched in the saddle and dropped the reins.”  
“Um, Master, I have a suggestion.” Dan said timidly. Phil looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. “Would it be appropriate for me to lead Cali through the crowd?”  
The French man answered impatiently. “Appropriate, most defiantly not. However at this point, I will do anything to just get this day over with. So yes, I think that is our last option here. Alright then!” He clapped his hands together. “We have our solution, now let’s get this show on the road.”

They would be leaving for the party in just a few minutes. Phil was throwing clothes behind him from his closet. Dan caught each article as it was flung.  
“Phil please, my outfit is just fine as it is.”  
“First off, it’s black. My only requirement for this party was that everyone wear colorful clothing. You can wear that at my funeral.”  
“But Phil-” A yellow T-shirt landed on Dan’s shoulder.  
“Aren’t slaves supposed to be invisible?” Phil questioned, walking out of closet and grabbing the armful of clothing.  
“Yeah, so?”  
“So, if you wear that at my rainbow of a party, you are going to stick out like a sore thumb because no one will be wearing black.” Dan sighed. His master had a point there. “I think you should wear this.” Phil held up a white shirt absolutely covered in cats. Dan shook his head fervently. Phil grinned. “Aww why not? Your cute, cats are cute. It fits!”  
“I’m shocked that your rigid parents even allow that in the house.”  
“They understand that I don’t really care what they say.” Dan thought to himself that maybe Phil should care. The older boy plucked up another shirt. It was much like the color Phil was wearing. “How about this one? Try it on.” He handed to Dan who held it to his chest awkwardly. “Go on, try it.”  
Dan hesitated, feeling suddenly awkward. He had never changed in front of someone. Not innocently. The only time his last master had seen him without clothes on had been when he wanted so stare and eventually touch Dan’s blemish free skin hungrily. “My perfect little boy,” the man would say. “I love your body so much. So perfect.” He could hear his lustful voice as if it were right there whispering in his ear. Phil was focusing on folding the clothes he had tossed carelessly but the slave boy still didn’t budge. A few moments later and Phil became aware of his stillness.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“N-nothing really.”  
“Do you want me to turn around or something?” Phil chuckled but when he saw the bashful look on Dan’s face he stopped. “Hey, it’s okay. I really can look away if you want. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” He turned away and stared out the window.  
A whine of humiliation escaped Dan’s throat. Why did he have to be this way? Quickly he removed his shirt and pulled on the teal-blue long sleeve shirt and black jeans. “Ready.” He said sheepishly. Phil whipped around. He saw Dan and smiled.  
“Fantastic. Blue looks good on you. Our colors kind of match but not exactly so it’s perfect.” He reached his hand out and smoothed a stray hair on Dan’s head. “And with your hair straight. You just look amazing.”  
Dan felt his cheeks light on fire. Phil had complimented him more times in the last twenty-four hours than he had ever been complimented in his entire life. He wasn’t sure if he should complement his master in return, just say thank you, or not respond at all. The decision was made for him when Phil continued talking and busying himself around the room. Dan began folding clothes. He looked up when Mary appeared in the doorway looking perturbed.  
“Phillip! You’re going to be late for you own party! Let’s go!” She then turned her angry expression toward Dan who wanted to curl into himself just from the look in her eyes. “And you Daniel. Your job is to make sure he gets where he needs to be at the right time. Your failing on your first day. This is not good boy. Mr. Lester will not stand for behavior like this from either of you but Phil’s a lost cause and can’t go anywhere. You however Dan are easy replacement and better get your act together.”  
In that moment, Dan wanted to melt into a puddle. He wanted to tell the woman that technically his job entailed whatever his master instructed him to do. However he also knew that the last twenty-four hours had been far too easy and nice for him. There were other people in this word he had to contend with besides Phil. “Yes Mary, I understand. I’m sorry.”  
“Whoa, whoa!” Phil threw down the several shirts he had just folded. “I’m sorry but I don’t recall this servant being given as your birthday present. He’s here for me. You have no right. Your barely above him yourself. I could fire you right now and replace you just as well. What is it you do anyway? Get out of my room! Stay in your place and get out you servant.” Phil’s voice was harsh, cold, bitter. He could technically fire her. It was in his power although his father would never allow it. Mary had helped raised him. Even though she was often controlling and maybe a little irritating to Phil she was practically his second mother. He regretted his tone, though not the words.  
Mary tightened her lips and stood straighter. “Very well.” She turned and walked out of the room.  
Dan didn’t remove his eyes from the floor. He had been humiliated in a lot of different ways throughout his life. He felt a tinge of that now. Guiltily he also felt gratitude warm his chest. “She’s right you now.” He said almost silently to his master.  
“No, she’s not. I’m sorry that I said you’re here for me but I think its best if I do some acting in front of others.”  
Dan couldn’t believe he was apologizing. He looked up at him almost frantically. “Master what you decide to call me is my least concern. You’ve been kinder to me than I’ve expected to be treated my entire life. If you wish to continue this way in private and then treat me as I’ve always been treated in public then I will surely have a wonderful life with you.”  
“I do hope so slave boy. I want you to be happy. I couldn’t be happy if the person beside me in life wasn’t happy.” They stood there in comfortable silence, watching one another. Phil sighed. “We really should be going though. My parents are probably waiting for us in the courtyard.” Dan nodded and gestured for Phil to walk out the room before him. Phil smiled at him and bowed at him as he’d seen the boy do. 

“You’re wearing that to your party?” Allie said as soon as she saw her son walk out of the house toward her and her husband. Dan walked a few paces behind Phil and saw when the older boy stood taller, pulling back his shoulders in defiance.  
“It’s perfect, isn’t it? It’s my party after all and you two are far over dressed for my liking. But I am not going to ask you to change because you are in fact your own person just as I am my own person.”  
Phil hopped into the waiting car and beckoned Dan to follow.  
Dan had never been in a tenser atmosphere. The only exception maybe being the moments following when he had walked in on his master’s father having sex. Everyone, excluding Phil who was looking irritably out the window, was like static. Dan even tried to keep his breathing to a minimum.  
“Stop here.” Carter announced to the driver. Dan couldn’t see where they were but Phil scooted out of the car, so he followed.  
They were on a dirt road. Lush green fields were on either side of them. Just a little way in the distance set in a crevice in the earth was an old grey castle. A wide elaborate stair case lead up to the two massive wooden doors. Leading up the staircase on either side were crowds of people.  
The French man Dan had met earlier that day walked around from in front of the car. “Over here Phil. I have Cali ready.”  
“Right.” Phil muttered.  
“Adrian, I hope that my son is ready to ride that horse down the road.” Allie warned.  
The man scowled behind her back. “We have come up with a solution. No worries ma’am.” He reassured her through clenched teeth.  
Cali was saddled and ready on the other side of the car. She snorted when the group of people approached. Dan went immediately to her and stroked her forehead, taking the reins. Phil tentatively scratched her neck with his fingers before gripping the mane and pulling himself on just as before. He didn’t want to admit it but he was very proud of himself and smiled gleefully when the horse stood still. It was probably only because Dan was whispering to it softly and petting her jaw but all well.  
“I’m impressed.” Allie patted the Arabian’s rear roughly and the horse pinned its ears.  
“Mom, stop, you’re going to make her bolt.”  
The woman rolled her eyes but stepped back anyway. “Sit up straight! This is your birthday party! Gallop in there proud!”  
“Yeah, about the galloping...” Adrian began. “The only way this is going to work is if this slave boy walks the horse in.”  
“You’re kidding. This is supposed to be a representation of Phil entering independence. Not him gaining independence by sitting on a walking horse with his slave leading it.” Carter said, very unimpressed.  
“I’m sorry sir but it’s the only way.”  
“I think I’ll walk in looking more dignified.” Phil grinned, knowing all of this was very disappointing to his parents. Dan found himself smiling at the boy’s relentlessness. It was probably going get both him and Dan in trouble but it was still comical.  
“Whatever, we need to go. People are waiting.” Allie huffed and everyone else got back into the car.  
“Let’s make an entrance Dan!” Phil announced, throwing one hand in the air. With that Dan clicked his tongue and led Cali towards the castle and its crowd.  
The distance to the castle was longer at a walk. Dan was just grateful to be alone with Phil again. He was able to relax and just stroll along rather than keep his head low knowing he was being watched and judged. Dan overheard Phil sigh heavily and glanced up curiously. He was slouching slightly in the saddle.  
“Is something wrong Master?”  
The older boy sighed again. “I didn’t want to have this party. I have no interest in any of this. It’s all so fake. I just want to be with people that want to be with me, not because my father signs their checks or because I’ll be taking his place one day so they want to be on my good side. Dan, this is going to be a long evening. None of this is for me. Not really. It’s just ‘tradition.’ I’m going to have to do a lot of acting, a lot of pretending and lying.”  
“I’m sorry.” It was all Dan could think to say. How could make today better? He could be there for his master. He decided that he would do all he could to make tonight for Phil and not a burdensome waste of a day.  
“You’re already thinking about what you can do to help aren’t you?” Phil laughed. “Don’t think about that. Today will be whatever it will be. But Dan, there is something you can do for me.”  
“Please, anything.” Dan said, genuinely willing and wanting.  
“For all my life, just be you. Don’t be a fake like everyone and everything else. Promise me to just be you.”  
Dan didn’t think he had ever been given a more difficult, impossible task. Could he promise such a thing? Did he even know who he was? He hadn’t even been able to properly answer what his favorite meal was. Phil was his master though, and his master had made a request. Already Dan felt as though he owed so much to this man, so how could he refuse this? He had to do his best. He looked Phil in the eye as resolutely as he could. “Master, Phil, I promise to be as much of myself as I know how to be.”  
Phil smiled down at him. “I like that. Thank you.”  
The people that had once been in the distance was now close enough for them to see details of. They were indeed all wearing vibrant, crazy colors and patterns. Surely this would at least make Phil happy. The crowd on either side of the aisle they would be walking through starting cheering wildly. Carter and Allie were standing at the top of the stair case, smiles plastered on their faces.  
“Let’s do this.” Phil said and straightened his posture once again, letting the acting begin. Dan assumed the stance that was likely expected of him, staring at the ground, holding firmly to the reins and focusing on keeping Cali calm and cooperative. He did not want any attention brought to himself for any reason. His shirt didn’t exactly help with that but Phil had chosen it for him so he felt proud to be wearing it.  
As they walked through the aisle of whooping, enthusiastic people Phil waved and laughed. Dan was able, though barely, to keep Cali at a perky but restrained walk the entire way. At the stair case, he swung the mare around so that Phil could simply swing over and land on the first step leading to the castle. He waited with the horse as his master walked up the stairs to his parents, embracing them and exchanging words. Soon they were walking on either side of him into the structure. Adrian then appeared, taking Cali from Dan’s grasp and leading her away as the crowd eagerly made their way up the steps.  
Within minutes Dan was left alone outside of the castle. He ventured up and peered through the doorway. Before him was a large entry way with arched doorways on either side of the room. He chose the one on the right though it didn’t really matter since they both lead to a large ballroom like space. The ceiling was immensely high and pillars lined the room. People stood, chattering like hens in varies cliques around the room. The floor was polished wood while the walls were of course stone. There was a wood stair case leading up to Dan’s right. He much enjoyed the thought of just walking up those stairs and disappearing for a while. He didn’t feel like dealing with a crowd of people. Especially people that would no doubt be searching him out since he was the birthday boys present. However, he knew he should be returning to his master.  
In the far left corner a moon shaped table was set. Dan spotted Phil’s sky colored party shirt and headed toward him.  
Phil couldn’t believe the relief he felt the second the slave boy gently tapped his elbow to let him know he was there. Dan was already a sense of comfort for him and it hadn’t even been three days.  
“There you are.” Phil turned in his chair to smile at him. Dan curved his lips into a smil and then stood back several steps, holding his hands in front of him and staring straight ahead. Phil knew this is how it was supposed to be, it’s how the relationship between masters and slaves had always been, but he couldn’t help wishing he could invite the boy to sit down beside him rather than the young man beside him that thought talking about the price value of the surrounding properties was interesting conversation. He had already felt the stares of people wondering why he had even greeted his slave to begin with though.  
The next several hours were filled with constant congratulations, life and business advice, suggestions on career options, a six course meal, and even talk of marriage. Several girls Phil’s age approached him and made their intentions clear. They started with polite conversation but it turned into flirting, brushing against him, taking his hand and looking too intently into his eyes. It made him uncomfortable. He knew that marriage was expected to happen soon, within the year even. A few years from now he should have small children running around his father’s mansion. Yet, he couldn’t picture it. Try as he might he just didn’t see himself living that kind of life. It’s all he had ever seen growing up but it wasn’t him. He wasn’t completely sure where he wanted to be five years from now. All he knew was that he didn’t want to make those decisions right now. In all of these people’s minds it wasn’t even a decision. These things were supposed to just happen. Phil didn’t want them to happen.  
He was thinking this when his father approached him smiling as if he truly was happy. That was strange. The only time he had that look on his face was when he got a good business deal or something.  
“Phillip! I have someone I want you to meet. This is Carina.”  
A young girl with blue, almond shaped eyes and wavy dirty blond hair wearing a long red dress stepped out from behind him. She smiled sweetly. Phil shook her outstretched hand.  
“It’s nice to see you Phil.” Her French accent was incredibly strong. “I don’t know if you remember me but we met when we were kids.”  
Phil smiled but shook his head. “I apologize, I do not remember.”  
“You were both seven years old that’s alright.” Carter said. “Her father and I made business plans years ago and he brought her along. You two got along great. Why don’t you catch up? I’m going to go find your mother.” He patted Phil’s back before leaving him and Carina in awkward silence.  
Phil looked behind him. Dan was there and gave him a compassionate smile. “Alright then, why don’t we go upstairs. It should be quiet there.” Carina nodded, grateful for him to be making the call. “I’ll catch up, I need to speak with my slave for a moment okay?”  
“Okay, that’s fine.” She walked ahead of them up the stairs.  
Dan swiftly walked to Phil’s side and they followed behind the girl at a leisurely pace. “Yes Master?”  
“Oh, nothing actually.” Phil whispered. “I’m just tired of talking to all of these people. My dad obviously wants me and Carina to along very well.”  
“Yeah. I figured.” Dan said sadly. He felt bad for his master. Phil had a lot of pressure put on him. Dan didn’t know how he could stand it.  
“Can I tell you something?” Phil said kind of nervously. He’d wanted to talk to someone about his plans for the future for a long time but the closest he’d had to a friend was a boy named Brett that he saw a couple times a year when his family came down. Brett’s father had been friends with Phil’s father since childhood so obviously, they too had to become lifelong buddies. The problem was, they didn’t exactly click. Brett was much more outgoing. He enjoyed the attention he got due to his status. Besides that, he was three years older than Phil.  
“Of course, you can tell me anything.” It wasn’t as if Dan had anyone to spill secrets to. He hadn’t even met the majority of the staff in Phil’s house.  
“Do you know what’s expected of me after today?”  
“Taking over Carter’s business?” Dan wasn’t sure where his master was going with this.  
“Not quite. Yes I am going to be more involved in my father’s business but before I even get too far into that I am to find a girl, get married, settle down, in a few years have a couple of kids, and then before I know it I’m so busy I can’t think straight, I need you to do half my work for me, my wife barely sees me anymore, my kids think of me more as a mentor than a father, and I forget that I ever even had dreams of my own. That’s what’s expected of me.” They reached the top of the stairs. Carina walked through a set of open doors to look out over the balcony into the darkness. Dan and Phil stopped just inside of the doors. “But Dan, I don’t want any of that. I don’t even feel ready to get married. I feel like my life just begun and I have things I want to do. I don’t want to have to make all of these life decisions right now.”  
“I understand.” Dan said solemnly. He truly did understand, more than he’d like.  
“You do?” Phil looked at him hopefully.  
“Of course. I never got a say in where my life was going to go. I have things I want to do and I just have to accept that they can’t happen.”  
“What kind of things?”  
“Well, there’s a few places I want to see. Like Japan.” He smiled at the idea. He had accepted his fate as a slave and not allowed useless dreams to distract him for some time. Thinking about what his life could be like if he wasn’t here sparked something in him that he had to keep covered to survive. “A-and I’d like to have kids someday.” He rocked on his heels.  
“That’s great!” Phil smiled but it only lasted a moment. “I’m the one keeping you from those dreams though.” His face fell at the fact.  
“No, no.” Dan shook his head. “There are many reasons why I couldn’t live a life like that. You have nothing to do with it. Well, maybe a little but not really.” He felt himself blush deeply. The truth was he couldn’t do the things he wanted because yes, he was a slave, but then there was the fact that he had no education. So, he could never support himself with a good job as well as travel. He couldn’t even read for Christs sake. His only hope of a happy life was to stay with Phil. Phil was kind and thoughtful. Any happiness at all hadn’t existed before Phil came into his life. And it had only been a couple of days. A lot could happen.  
“I shouldn’t be complaining.” Phil pulled at his hair anxiously. “I’m sorry. Can you just help me get through this evening?”  
“Of course.”  
“Thank you.” Phil squeezed Dan’s forearm and put his acting face back on before returning to Carina.


	3. Cry for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan experiences Carter's rage

When they returned home that evening from the party Phil collapsed on his bed, groaning loudly. “Just kill me Dan. Please just kill me.”

                Dan smiled and came over to sit on the edge of the bed beside his master. Phil raised his head enough to look at him. “She’s nice.” Dan offered.

                “She’s as boring as a meat loaf sandwich. She does everything exactly as she’s supposed to, when she’s supposed to. There is nothing interesting about her.”

                “Give her a little while. Maybe she’s just shy.”

                “But I always imagined that when I found the right person I would just know. Something would just click. Nothing clicked here. It was more like a constant drone of traffic.” Dan furrowed his brow, trying to understand the metaphor. “I just want to go to bed and stop thinking.”

Dan immediately got to his feet and went to Phil’s pajama drawer. He pulled out the familiar clothing and held them before his master. Phil smiled, taking the material. “Thanks. If you weren’t here I probably would have just fell asleep like this in my jeans and threw things at Mary when she came in to check on me.” He laughed, standing up to undress.

                “Is there anything else you need before bed? Water? A shower?”

                “No, everything’s fine. Tomorrow begins a work day. Paperwork that is.” Phil complained.

                “What time should I wake you?”

                “I need to be in my dad’s office by nine so can you wake me at eight?”

                “Of course.”

                “And…” Phil said nervously. He knew he hadn’t asked much of the boy since he’d arrived but giving someone demands was so out of his character, despite Dan expecting to be given tasks. “Mmmm, never mind. Yeah, just wake me at eight.”

                “Phil, please, this is my job and I want to do things for you. What else would you like me to do?”

                Phil huffed out. “I’m not the commanding type. I can take the lead when I have to or perhaps if it’s something I’m passionate about but it’s still hard for me. Anyway I guess I have to get used to it so Dan, could you please have everything ready for me in the morning so that I can take a shower?”

                Dan smiled at his master’s difficulty at giving commands. “Gladly. Can I retire to my bed or is there something else you need?”

                “Nope, that’s all. Good night Dan.”

 

Early in the morning Dan woke to eat bread and butter and take his own shower. After ruffling his drying curls, he decided to straighten his hair since Phil seemed to like it so much. He had always been the type of person to want to please others but he wanted to do so even more so with Phil. It was a strange feeling to be standing in front of the large framed mirror with the iron. He felt like an entirely different person. A week ago, he would have never imagined doing such a thing. His last master made him use a separate bathroom. Dan had to wake up even earlier than now and use the one on the bottom floor of the house that wasn’t cleaned by the staff and rarely had warm water. Now, here with Phil, he felt as though he were living in luxury.  

                When he was content with his hair he wiped down the bathroom and straightened everything he had touched. He then took out a pair of clothes he figured Phil considered his business attire and set them on a chair beside the bed. He readied a towel on the counter in the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtains. He then stood beside Phil and called his name softy. Of course, nothing happened. He tried to prepare his voice for calling louder but stopped. Yelling was not in his ability. Instead he leaned close to Phil’s ear and called his name, shaking his shoulder gently.

                “Phil, you have to wake up. I have your shower ready.”

                The boy groaned but fluttered his eyes open. “I’m up, I’m up.” He rubbed at his face before opening them fully. When he did he smiled, as if holding in laughter. “Um, hello.”

Dan realized how close he still was to his face and retreated quickly. “Sorry.” He blushed in embarrassment.

“Wait, come here.” Phil reach his hand out and wiggled his fingers. Dan bent down uncertainly, never removing eye contact from Phil’s. He felt like he could trust Phil but there was still a part of him rooted deep down that made him untrusting. “Don’t look so nervous.” Phil carefully tugged on the boy’s shirt to bring him lower. Bringing his nose to his brown hair he breathed in. Dan’s heart thumped with nerves. When Phil breathed in close to his ear the hair on his neck prickled. His master let go of his shirt and let him pull back. “Mmmm, you took a shower this morning. You smell good, like my shampoo.”

“I-I’m sorry.” Dan stuttered. “I didn’t know what to use. My last master had me take showers in the basement and so I had a separate shampoo. I should have just used soap.” He rambled on, his chest compressing.

“Dan it’s fine.” Phil chuckled. “I like that you felt comfortable enough to use my things.”

“Oh.” Dan breathed out in relief.

 

As usual Phil was late to his father’s office. He sent Dan ahead to let his father know he would be there soon. Once Dan had had, he stood awkwardly in the corner of the man’s office waiting for Phil to arrive. Carter was reading a piece of paper intently. It was silent for so long that Dan jumped when he was spoken to.

                “Has my son had breakfast?” The man didn’t look up from the paper but no one else was in the room so Dan concluded he must be talking to him.

                “Um, no sir.”

                “Why not?” He questioned, setting the paper down and looking Dan in the eyes. The boy looked away. His throat tightened.

                “He requested I wake him at eight this morning, prepare his shower and clothing, and then come here to tell you that he would be late. I received no further instructions sir.”

                The man continued to stare at him as though he were the stupidest human to ever exist. “Is eating not a necessary thing? Have we not eaten breakfast every morning since you arrived? Did you think today would be different for some reason? How can you expect my son to work at top efficiency when he hasn’t even eaten? Have you eaten this morning?”

Dan recalled the piece of bread he’d had and shook his head regretfully.

“Wow.” Carter scoffed. “You feed yourself and then not even think of your superiors needs. He should not have to ask for food, nor should anyone. Go out to the hallway, find Mary, tell her to bring my son a good breakfast. After that ask her what she has for you to do around the mansion because obviously, you are of little help to Phil as of yet. I don’t feed you to sit around doing nothing. Go earn your keep.”

“Yes sir.” He had to keep himself from trembling at the man’s scolding.

“Why do you call me sir and not Master?”

Dan was surprised at the question. “Sir?”

“I purchased you, why do you not call me Master?”

Now Dan felt the fear that had become natural to him all these years. The fear of knowing that nothing he said would make the person happy. Every answer he gave would only end in him being wrong. But Carter wanted an answer. “Phil became my Master the day of his eighteenth birthday. I can only have one Master, sir.” He said the words as submissively as he could.

The man glared at him from across the room. “Leave, now.”

Dan promptly let the room, grateful to be away from Carter’s presence. He wished the man had made it clear whether or not he wanted to be called sir or Master so that further confrontation on this subject could be avoided but now Dan didn’t know what he was supposed to do next time.

 

Phil ran into his father’s office, very unprofessionally. His father looked up from the desk with the disappointed look he usually carried in his stare. Phil found himself searching the room for the person he was excited to see again. But Dan was nowhere to be seen. 

“Where’s Dan?”

“You mean the slave boy? I sent him on some errands.”

“Oh, okay.” He wanted to ask when he was expected to return but his father didn’t look like he was in the best of moods.

Phil waited anxiously for Dan all day. He constantly looked up from his desk hoping to see the slave boy walk in and smile at him. But it didn’t happen. His father never said anything about it and so Phil also kept silent. The day drug on more than any other day ever had. He asked his father when they would be going to one of the opera houses. They often went to make sure everything was in order and being taken care of. “Soon.” Was all he had said. They were also to be expecting some guests relatively soon. That is, his father’s business partner and his son Brett. Phil sighed heavily at that. He hated entertaining the older boy. He was constantly criticizing and bored with whatever Phil decided.

When his father finally released him for the day he quickly made his way back to his room. Maybe Dan was waiting there for him? However, there was no brown eyed boy waiting for him. He asked Mary where he might be but the woman only shrugged, looking disinteresting and uncaring. Phil waited up, reading a book on and off until late that night. It was near eleven when the slave boy stalked opened the bedroom door and slipped inside soundlessly. He looked up to see Phil’s lamp on.

“Oh, your awake.”

Phil leaped out of bed and tossed the book on the night stand. “Where were you today?!” He exclaimed.

Dan mistook his worry for frustration and ducked his head. “I-I was in the kitchen. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to serve you today. Your father was very angry with me and sent me there so that I could earn my keep and maybe I shouldn’t have listened. I should have checked with you first. You’re my Master after all but I didn’t know what to do and he was so mad and…and…I’m very sorry for not making you breakfast.” He found himself near tears. He had disappointed his master so much today. “The kitchen works very hard and I hadn’t worked in there before so the staff had to train me and then clean up took forever. I tried to get back as fast as I could.”

Dan looked as though he was about to burst or crumple into a pile. “Wait a second! It’s okay Dan! I’m not angry with you at all. I was just worried.”

“W-worried?” Dan glanced up hesitantly.

“Yes! My father wouldn’t tell me where you were or how long you’d be gone and I just got a little worried. That’s all.” Phil relaxed his stance hoping it would ease the boy’s nervous energy. “Why was he mad at you?” Phil’s eyes widened. “Did he hurt you?” He rushed forward, grabbing one of Dan’s arm’s, flipping it this way and that to inspect.

“No, no, he didn’t hurt me.” Dan shook his head but didn’t reject his master’s fervent searching.

“Lift up your shirt, let me see your back.” He didn’t really give him a chance though. He lifted the shirt himself. Dan went rigid, unwillingly lifted his arms and let the man examine. Nothing. Just flawless, tanned skin. He tilted his head, curious suddenly. Something wasn’t right. “Didn’t you say your last master wasn’t all that pleasant?” He let the shirt drop and stood back, reading Dan’s face now.

“Y-yes. Why?” Dan crossed his arms, hugging his own body.

“You don’t have a single scar on your body.”

Dan looked away. He knew where Phil was going with this and he didn’t want to discuss it. “So?”

“So…even the kindest of masters discipline their slaves sometimes. How is it possible that you haven’t been beaten even once?” Had Dan been lying to him? The slave boy groaned painfully in protest to the conversation. “Dan?” Phil pushed.

Dan rubbed at his arms. “He wanted me unblemished. He was very particular about it.”

“But why? That doesn’t make sense. Usually master’s assert their authority with beatings. There’s something you’re not telling me.”

“It’s nothing you’re probably thinking of right now. It’s not that big of a deal honestly. It was just…when he slept with me he didn’t want me to have scars.”

“In other words, he didn’t want to have sex with you if you had imperfections on your skin.”

Dan hesitated, then nodded.

Phil scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief and anger towards this individual he’s never even met. “What a waste of life. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you never had to experience beatings but this guy seems horrible. Your always seem so scared though…and you never undress in front of me. I thought it was because you had been abused and didn’t want me to see the scars. Did he punish you at all?”

Dan nodded slowly and folded his arms across his chest tightly.

“I’m sorry, this is your life and I’m just asking you tell me all of your secrets. That was very unthoughtful of me. You don’t have to tell me anything, it’s okay.” Phil started towards his bed again but a hand gently caught his wrist. He turned back around, facing Dan’s pleading raw eyes.

“I don’t mind telling you. You have to understand though…I’ve never had a…friend.” The word felt weird on his tongue. “I’ve never had someone other than my parents care about me. If I had been given to any other master and they had seen my skins flawlessness they would have taken it as a challenge. At least that’s what I expected. That’s why I haven’t been undressing in front of you. When I was punished, I was either locked in a small dark room for hours, which makes you feel crazy after a while. Or he’d starve me for a few days. Really it could have been so much worse.”

Phil smiled and gave the boys hand a comforting squeeze. Dan looked down at it questioningly. “I do understand Dan. And thank you for telling me.” He flipped his hand so that their fingers intertwined and squeezed back. Phil’s heart flipped. He met Dan’s eyes and found him staring back. What was this? What just happened? He remembered then that Dan hadn’t answered his question earlier and used the opportunity to gently take back his hand. Dan’s arm dropped to his side. Phil cleared his throat.

“So, you haven’t told me yet. Why was my father angry with you?”

“Oh, right. Because I didn’t make you breakfast and he doesn’t feel I’ve been utilized enough. And I called him sir instead of Master.”

“Breakfast? I don’t usually have breakfast until late on work days anway. Don’t worry about my father. He just likes to show how much power he has.” Phil rolled his eyes. “But please, if he ever lays a hand on you or asks someone else to, tell me. I won’t allow it. And my reasons are much different than your previous masters reasons.”

Dan smiled and nodded.

 

The next two weeks worked much like the last. Wake Phil up at eight, have his clothing ready, bring up breakfast, follow him to work and assist whenever needed. Rarely was it Phil that asked something of him. Instead his father took advantage of having an extra servant hand around. Dan didn’t mind. It was kind of nice to be put back to work and he would do anything not to be in the same room as Carter for long. The man wasn’t outright angry with him anymore. Not if Dan was hasty with his actions. Carter was never friendly of course but then again Dan didn’t expect that from anyone.

                It was on a Friday when something changed. Phil had been feeling down the last couple days due to the early work days that went on until dinner. Now that it was Friday though he perked up.

                “Only a few more hours Dan and I can enjoy life again. What do you want to do this weekend?” Phil asked as he scarfed his breakfast down at the table in front of his bedroom window with Dan sitting opposite of him.

                “I don’t know. Even though I’ve been around the house I never really looked to see what there was to do.”

                “I have an idea! Do you like movies?”

                “I’ve only seen a couple but yeah, they’re fun.”

                “Great. Tomorrow we can have a movie day then. Yeah that’ll be fun.” Phil nodded enthusiastically at his own plan.

                “Sounds good.” Dan stood up from the chair, taking Phil’s plate as he ate the last bite. “I’ll see you in your father’s office.”

 

They were but a few hours into the work day when Phil thought he should probably ask Dan to do something. If anything, just to ease his boredom. He had been standing in the corner of the room for two solid hours. The boy hadn’t even shuffled his feet. How could he stand still motionless for so long?

                “Dan, would you mind checking on lunch for my father and I? I know I’m certainly getting hungry.”

                “Of course.” Dan said eagerly. He started to walk off towards to door but someone snapped their fingers. Any slave knew to stop in an instant when they heard that sound. He turned back around and looked quizzically at Phil. He never would have expected something so demanding from the older boy but he could be acting for his father’s sake.

                “Over here slave boy.” Carter said and snapped again.

                “Oh, yes?” He faced the man dreadfully.

                The man stared at him judgmentally. “You did not use the proper title towards my son, and now you’ve also made that mistake towards me.”

                Dan’s chest pricked in guilt and fear. “I’m sorry sir. My mistake.”

                “Big mistake actually.” The man stood and Dan felt his heart drop. He had never been beaten. He knew he was strong enough for mental torture but physical? Could he handle such a thing? He looked toward Phil who looked just as terrified as Dan felt. Something like admiration and affection flickered alongside the terror that quickly diminished when he looked up at Carter again.

                “You know better. But it’s also not entirely your fault.” He turned his attention to his son. “I kept hoping something would click and you’d get your act together Phil but it looks like I need to teach you something now. You’ve always struggled with authority and I made the mistake of thinking having a slave would change that in you. Instead its only taught both of you bad habits that will now be more difficult to break.” He walked purposely towards Dan and Phil stepped towards them falteringly. He held up a hand uncertainly.

                “Dad, what are you doing?” Phil barely kept his voice from shaking.

                The man stopped before he reached Dan and held a hand in the air. Dan instinctively ducked. “What Phil? Do you want to do it? I’d be happy to let you do it. You’ve let him get away with too much already. He probably thinks I haven’t caught on but something’s not right here. Someone needs to show this boy his place. In fact, you also need to be reminded of what place he’s in so come here.” Phil didn’t move. “Come here.” His father said dangerously and Phil complied. He came forward unwillingly, standing beside Carter. “Go on.” The man waved towards Dan who stared back and forth between his master and Carter.

                “I don’t understand.” Phil shook his head.

                “Show the boy what it means to be a slave.”

                Phil’s eyes widened. “You want _me_ to hit Dan?” He pointed at his chest.

                “Yes! And now you will do it four times! He’s a slave Phillip not your friend! You don’t refer to him by his name unless you need to get his attention! I thought you would have learned all this for Christ’s sake!” The man shouted angrily.

                _Just do it Phil. It’s okay, I understand. Just do it for both our sakes, please._ Dan pleaded to himself. He hoped his thoughts were readable in his eyes as he looked at his master. The older boy knew what he was telling him. He could see it plainly and he knew that Dan would in fact understand if he hit him. That wasn’t entirely the issue though. It wasn’t in Phil. He didn’t think he could hit anyone let alone Dan, who had in the last couple of weeks become his closest friend. He didn’t have anyone to compare their relationship to but he certainly had never felt this way about another human being. Maybe it was the fact that they were together day in and day out. Whatever it was Phil felt an attachment to the slave boy.

                Phil knew that if he didn’t hit Dan in this moment things would only get worse. His father would take care of the discipline and he couldn’t watch that. It went against everything in his being. He raised his hand the air and tried to go somewhere else in his mind, tried to become someone else. Dan looked away from him, preparing himself as well. He imagined his hand coming down onto Dan’s face, the sound the smack would make, the sting he would feel, the humiliation. The thought made Phil want to vomit.

                “I can’t do it.” Phil said, shaking his head and gazing apologetically into Dan’s eyes. He dropped his hand, slouching and gazing defeatedly at his feet. Suddenly there was a loud slap and Phil’s head shot up just as Dan yelped. He was slapped again before Phil had even thought about how to react. His head snapped to the side with the impact. The boy didn’t make a sound this time. He closed his eyes, tensing, ready for the next hit as Carter raised his hand once again.

                “Stop!” Phil cried out at the third slap. He didn’t think even his father would continue this but when he raised his hand again, even higher than before Phil finally reacted. He stepped in front Dan and shoved at his father’s chest. “He didn’t do anything! He’s only ever done everything I’ve asked, including calling me Master. I asked him not to.”

                “You still aren’t getting the point. You need to learn to be more authoritative if you’re ever going to take over this business. You can’t even discipline a pathetic slave! How can I trust you to fire an employee or make important executive decisions?”

                “I don’t know. I don’t really care right now. All I know is Dan didn’t deserve that. He’s not a tool you can use to train me. He’s a person. A human being first, my friend second, and lastly a slave.”

                “Get out of my office.” Phil’s father pointed toward the door. The evidence of his barely contained rage obvious in his expression.

                Phil needed no other motivation. He put a hand on Dan’s lower back and pushed him ahead through the door. In the hallway he moved his hand to the boys wrist, holding it delicately. They rushed urgent and silent past doors until they reached Phil’s bedroom. Once inside Phil shut and locked it, leaning against the wood. He half screamed as he pulled at his hair in frustration.

                Dan stood in front of him feeling worthless and guilty. “Phil?” He called softly. His cheek felt numb and tingly.

                The sound of the slave boys fragile tone motivated Phil to move, to wrap his arms desperately around Dan’s frame. His body trembled against the boy’s thin figure as he tried to hold back sobs. He buried his face in Dan’s shoulder and squeezed him tighter.

Slowly, unsure of what his master wanted him to do, Dan embraced him loosely. After a few moments he tightened his hold, resting his head on the man’s chest.

                “What if he takes you away? He can do that you know. I’m your master but this is still his house. He could have you sold by tomorrow and I would never see you again.” Phil’s tears soaked Dan’s thin black servant’s shirt.

                “He won’t do that.” Dan said. He honestly didn’t have a clue what tomorrow would bring. Maybe he would be sold. Maybe by tomorrow night he’d be sleeping in someone else’s room, obeying someone else’s demands and learning a new routine. His heart ached at the possibility. “You should have hit me Phil. Why didn’t you just hit me?” Dan found himself wanting to release the emotions that had suddenly come over him. Phil pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

                “I tried. I just…when I imagined hitting you…I couldn’t do it. I’m sorry. I will do everything I can to keep you here.”

                Dan wanted to believe that everything would be fine but life didn’t work that way, especially for a slave. Phil blamed himself but Dan knew that he had forgotten multiple times to refer to him as Master in front of Carter. Carter was right when he had said that Dan knew better. It had been a stupid, unnecessary mistake that might have just cost him his only chance at a decent life.

                “Let’s just wait and see what happens okay?”

                Phil nodded, wiping his eyes and laughing a little. “I can’t believe I just cried.”

                Dan smiled at him. “It’s alright. I’ve certainly never had someone cry for me before.”

                “Well, you can be certain that if you have to leave tomorrow I will cry over you time and time again.”

                Dan furrowed his brows. “Let’s not think of this okay? What would you like to do?”

                Phil rubbed at his eyes. “I don’t know. I just want to take my mind off everything.”

                “How about we start with a snack, some chocolate maybe, and I can start a hot shower for you. That’s relaxing.” He wouldn’t admit it out loud because his master would only try to comfort him but he still felt a heavy responsibility toward improving the older boy’s day, pleasing him, making him smile again. It would be only the only way he could deal with the guilt.

                His master started nodding, thinking. “Actually, that does sound amazing. And then afterwards I want to do something with you. A game or movie, anything. Just in case.” His shoulders slouched. Dan hadn’t been here long but the thought of him being gone made him not want to exist anymore. The kind of life Dan might have if he left here made him feel ill. This boy deserved the best of everything.


	4. Wanting and Needing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan doesn't know what it is he needs in order to satisfy his emotions so he tries to accomplish it by satisfying Phil's needs instead

After Phil’s shower, he and Dan laid on their backs on the bed, feet dangling over the side. They were eating chocolates and telling each other stories of their lives before meeting each other. Sometimes they were funny and would cause both boys to laugh hysterically. Hearing Dan laugh was the best thing Phil had ever heard in his life. The slave boys laugh was honest and whole hearted. He hadn’t much practice laughing so when he did he could only do it naturally. It wasn’t fake. Sometimes when he laughed Phil would turn his head to the side and just watch his smile. If Dan was gone tomorrow he never wanted to forget what he looked like when he was happy and care free. Phil saw this side of him so rarely. Even after these weeks Dan’s sole purpose had been on pleasing Phil in any way he could. The boy was sensitive. Most wouldn’t think so after first meeting him because he just took anything that came at him with a look of numbness but Phil saw through it. A couple of times Phil had unintentionally made a comment towards something Dan did that made the boy look dejected. Phil would have to spend the entire day praising him and trying to bring a smile back to his saddened face. He often wondered what the boy had gone through emotionally in his previous home.

                That’s where the sad stories came in. Dan didn’t like talking about his life before Phil. He would tell a story that started off funny but usually ended abruptly and with the boy looking away sorrowfully. This happened now as Dan told about a time when his master was humiliated in front of a group of his prestige’s friends at one of his father’s parties. At first, he was laughing because it was rare that the man made embarrassing social mistakes like this. Suddenly though the slave boy’s expression changed. He frowned, staring at the ceiling. His body melted and he seemed to disappear entirely into his mind.

                “Dan, what’s wrong?”

                The boy looked back him, taking a deep breath and forcing a smile. “Nothing, sorry. Just went into my own world there for a second.”

                “I know, but what’s wrong? Something’s wrong.” Phil leaned up on his elbow and looked down at the boy who gazed fearfully up at him. He shook his head slowly, his eyes getting watery. Phil slid closer, looking concerned.

                “You would never hurt me would you.” Dan stated knowingly. “How is that I have been given to a master that I know would never hurt me?” It was if he was talking to himself.

                Where was this coming from? What had Phil missed? “No of course I wouldn’t hurt you. Where did this come from?”

                Dan ignored the question.“You wouldn’t just never hurt me physically though, I mean you would never purposely humiliate me either. If you ever did for the sake of keeping me here or having to act I would understand you know. If you had to yell at me in front of your father or anyone else I would take it and I’d still be good to you and I wouldn’t look at you differently.”

                “Dan, you don’t have to worry. Please tell me what made this come up all of a sudden?”

                The boy searched his face for a long time before speaking. He sighed heavily and nestled into the duvet. He looked away and swallowed. “The night after that party with my master, he invited all of the friends over that he had embarrassed himself in front of. I guess he wanted to redeem himself or something. They were very drunk. I had a hard time even getting them to his room. At first, they just laughed and made out with each other. I was so grateful to have been forgotten about. But then my master asked for more alcohol. One of the guys made a comment about me and…”

                “And what Dan? What happened?” Phil moved the boy’s hair from his eyes.

                “My master was very desperate to be-rid of the embarrassment you see. He was willing to give anything to these people if it would make them forget. That included me.”

                Phil was horrified. He couldn’t mean…did he? “He raped you?”

                Dan shook his head though. “My master wouldn’t let anyone else beside him inside me but while he did, everyone else was there. They touched me, scratched me, yelled and cheered. It was humiliating. Then one of the guys scratched me hard enough that I screamed. It made my master angry. He got in a fight with the man, telling him he had no right to damage his property. Everyone left after that and I never saw them again. My master was anxious for weeks after that. He checked on the marks every day to make sure they were healing and wouldn’t scar.”

                “Oh Dan.” Phil pulled himself to the boy, hugging him. Dan accepted the embrace but stayed frozen. He wanted his master, this master, to hold him, smother him but he could never ask for such a thing. He just silently hoped that the older boy would read his mind and do it without Dan having to ask. He wanted to feel loved and wanted. He wanted to be _needed_.

                Feeling how rigid Dan was Phil pulled back, mistaking it for not wanting to be touched. With the warmth missing from his body Dan felt like something had been ripped from him. Phil scooted away and laid his head back down, meeting Dan’s eyes.

                “You deserve so much more. I hope I can give you all you deserve.”

                Dan’s stare lingered just a little longer. What he saw in Phil was his kindness, how he cared for Dan, wanted Dan to be happy. How could that be though? Could he trust what his eyes saw, or was hope deceiving him?

 

When Dan’s eyes flickered open it was dark outside. He could see the moon glinting in the starry sky. Phil was still facing him, his eyes half lidded. “Hi.” Phil smiled.

                “Hi.”

                Phil rose, laying a hand on Dan’s forearm. “Come here.” He whispered. Dan leaned up looking to where Phil was patting the pillow. Dan tilted his head in question. Phil smiled. “Lay with me tonight. If this really is the last few hours we have together then I don’t want you away from me for a second.”

                Dan nodded and scooted up to the pillow, sliding under the covers when Phil lifted them. The sheets were so smooth and inviting he couldn’t believe he’d been okay with the sheets on his own bed all these years. He sighed contently, already feeling sleepy again. For several minutes he felt Phil’s eyes on him. Then the older boy flipped over, scooching close enough to Dan that he could just barely feel the warmth of his skin radiating.

                Dan felt the intense desire to just be close to someone spark in him again. He wanted to be surrounded by the comfort and presence of another being. He wanted to be engulfed, submerged. Against his better judgment he slipped closer to his master. Tucking his arms against the others back he breathed in, finally getting the satisfaction he was so earnest for. After a few moments though the need returned. He needed more, needed to feel the reassuring heat of another’s body. He wanted Phil to react to his closeness, to want it too. Not sure if his master was awake he tentatively laid a hand on the older boy’s hip, caressing it with his thumb and holding his breath. If his master was not comfortable with his advances this could end badly. But Dan was also very aware of what he could do to a man. His last master had made him sure of this. Dan knew that his flawless skin could be a temptation, that his voice when he wanted it to be could be soft and seductive, and that even though Phil was not controlling, he was still a man and men often had sexual fantasies that included watching someone weaker and docile in nature become helpless beneath them. Dan was sure that he could stir this up even in his calm, ever gentle master. He wanted to see this man lose control, dominate him. Dan wanted to please him and make him forget about anything else. He knew that sex would never make up for how he had displeased Phil today but he wanted to do something that would at least relieve his own guilt.

                Dan moved his face closer to Phil’s neck, breathing against it lightly. He felt the man stir a little and did it again, breathing longer and hotter. No reaction. He raised his hand, ghosting his fingers along Phil’s arm, under the sleeve of the shirt and then back again. When he came back up he brought his fingers to the crevice between his shoulder and neck. Grazing downward he edged under the collar of shirt, stroking Phil’s chest. Leaning forward the remainder centimeters he placed a kiss on the top of his spine, gliding his lips up to just behind his ear.

                “Dan?” Phil groaned groggily and shifted slightly.

                “Shhhh…” Dan said into his ear, flicking his tongue out to lick the skin. He pressed his body more firmly against Phil’s, letting him feel all of Dan against him. Dan had learned that the more sensations he could create the crazier his master had been driven. He imagined it was the same for Phil. So as he remained pressed against his back, kissing small, lingering kisses on the man’s shoulder while caressing his chest, his free hand ventured under the band of Phil’s sleep pants.

                Phil took in a sharp breath, tensing his body in surprise. “Dan what are you doing?” He whined and tried to turn over. But Dan pressed his palm flat against the boy’s chest and intertwined their legs to hold him still.

                “It’s okay, just enjoy it.” Dan lifted his head so he could kiss down Phil’s neck, sucking lightly. His hand slid over his master’s boxers. He palmed at him gently. Phil moaned and pushed his hips forward.

                “Why are you doing this?” Phil was getting lost in everything Dan was doing. What had gotten into the slave boy? He seemed like a different person. Something wasn’t right. And yet everything he did felt so good. Phil’s body reacted against his will, leaning into the touches, moaning when Dan sucked on his neck, grazed his teeth over his jaw. He had never been intimate with anyone. He had never been touched like this.

                “Let me make you feel good Master.” Dan whispered enticingly against Phil’s pulse. Those words had always sent his previous master over the edge. Along with the highly-anticipated brush of Dan’s fingers against his cock. Doing this to Phil elicited a breathy moan. Phil rolled his hips forward. Dan took this as an okay to continue and gripped Phil’s length.

                Phil snapped back to reality when Dan’s hands started pumping him lazily. He grabbed the boy’s wrist and held it still. “Dan no, something’s not right.” Dan’s lips didn’t stop moving though. Instead they became more rough, sucking harder, biting.

                “You don’t really want me stop though do you Master? I want to make you forget. Let me make you happy. Use me Master, I know you want to. Do it, please. I want it too.” Dan purred.

                Phil didn’t know what had overcome the boy and if he didn’t know the boy so well he might have been fooled into thinking Dan really did want this.

                “Dan, I don’t know what it is you want but it’s not this.” The boy’s advances stopped. So Phil _had_ guessed right. There was something Dan wanted from him but perhaps he just didn’t understand how to ask for it or if he even could. “Don’t be afraid to ask something of me. Please, talk to me.” He flipped onto his other side, disentangling Dan and forcing him to have to scooch backward.

                When he met the boys eyes the confidant seduction was gone. He looked scared and tucked his hands under the covers against his chest. He looked briefly into Phil’s eyes and then away again nervously.

                “What do you want?” Phil asked kindly.

                Dan shook his head. “I don’t know. I honestly don’t know. But sex was the closest I could come to asking for it. I’m so sorry. It was very inconsiderate of me.” He pulled away the blankets, starting to sit up.

                “Where are you going?” Phil leaned on his elbow.

                “Back to my bed. I shouldn’t have pushed myself on you like that.”

                “Don’t!” Phil said desperately, grabbing Dan’s wrist. “Stay here, please. I don’t want things to be weird between us.”

                “I’m gone tomorrow, it won’t matter.”

                “But it will! You’re my only friend and if you go back to your bed right now things will be different between us tomorrow and for the rest of time because I’m not letting you be taken away. You would go back to calling me Master all the time and treating me like you did when you first got here.”

                Dan stopped pulling against Phil and sat back down on the bed.

                “Let’s just go to bed and worry about everything in the morning okay? Everything will be just fine. I promise. We have a movie day tomorrow, remember?”

 


	5. Do You Forgive Me?

Dan didn’t wake until much later than his usual time and even then it was only when a loud knock sounded on the door. Dan jerked upward, throwing the covers off himself. Phil hadn’t even budged at the sound. He cursed under his breath and slid out of the bed, running on tip toes across the stone floor to his bed where he had thrown his outfit.

                “One second please!” He called as he tossed his sleep shirt in the drawer and pulled on his usual black one. The person knocked louder. “Coming!” He scampered to the entry as he tugged on his pants. He took a breath before opening the door, standing tall and trying to appear put together and awake.

                Mary stood there, staring angrily as usual back at him. “Hello Mary, how are you this morning?”

                “Is Master Phillip awake?”

                “Uh, no ma’am. He wanted to sleep today since it’s not a work day.”

                “Mm.” The woman looked disapprovingly and tried to peek behind Dan. “Well when he gets up his father wants to speak to him.”

                “I will let him know as soon as he awakes.” Dan bowed a little. “Is that all?”

                “I hope you plan on brushing your hair before your Master see’s you.”

                “Uh…yeah of course.”

                Mary’s expression grew even more sour. “Boy, your shirt is inside out. Get yourself together. This is no way for a slave to act. You won’t last long here.” With one last scowl she walked away.

                Dan closed the door and looked down at his shirt which was indeed inside out. He corrected it while searching Phil’s drawers for the clothing he would wear today. He set the clothes on the bedside and went to the bathroom to clean himself up before waking Phil.

 

They stood silent and anxious on the other side of the room in Carter’s office. The man scratched at his unshaven cheeks.

                “I’ve thought about this a lot Phil. I am very disappointed that you haven’t taken advantage of the training opportunity having a slave could give you. Yesterday, I thought I had firmly decided to sell this boy. Even had a buyer.” Dan’s heart skipped. “But you’re a smart man and I think you can recover from this if given the chance. I’m going to give you that chance. One chance.” He held up a finger firmly. Then he glared at Dan. “You’re on a very, very short leash boy. Just remember how easily replaceable you are.”

                “Thank you father. I’ve thought about it a lot too and you’re right. Authority does not come easily to me but I know I can improve. You’ll see. I want to be in your place one day with the business more than anything. I think you know that too.”

                “I do.”

                Dan wanted to wrap his arms around Phil and scream in relief. Instead he had to internalize the joy and settle for squeezing his masters hand when his father turned away.

                “That’s not all I wanted to talk to you about though. You remember the girl from your party I introduced you to?”

                “Carina?” Phil remembered the dull girl.

                Carter smiled, believing that his son had remembered the girl’s name because of an attraction to her. “Exactly. I’ve set up a date for you tomorrow with her.”

                “What?” Phil felt his insides curdle.

                “She will be here tomorrow two hours before dinner. I thought she might enjoy seeing our pleasure garden while you two get a chance to talk and get to know each other.”

                “Are you serious?”

                Carter frowned. “Are you not excited?”

                “Well…I mean…I just always imagined finding someone for myself. She’s nice and all but…”

                “I believe your circumstances are different though son. Normally yes, you would find your own partner but you don’t enjoy going to get togethers, you were schooled at home, and you met very few girls growing up. You haven’t even had the chance to connect to someone in that way. Give her a chance. It’s new and strange, I understand, but I really think you’ll like her.” His father was smiling, as if he was confident Phil and Carina would fall madly in love and be married within a few months.

                “Alright. Don’t get too excited though dad.”

                The man slapped his sons back encouragingly. “Dress nicely. Now go on, enjoy your day off.”

               

“What movie do you want to watch?” Dan asked, sifting through the selection before him. In Phil’s house was a private theatre. It had four reclining seats and a popcorn machine that Dan was anxious to try out.

                “Anything but a romance.” Phil mumbled. Dan chuckled.

                “Understood. Who knows, maybe you two really will hit it off.” He shrugged.

                “No way. You were there Dan. She’s not for me.”

                “But maybe your dad was right, maybe you just need to give her chance.” Dan suggested.

                “I don’t want to talk about this okay?” Phil scolded. Dan went silent. “It’s just really stressful. Maybe you are the lucky one.” He mumbled.

                “You can still say no if she’s not the one. Your dad might be disappointed but there will be others. You will always have options. I can never say yes.”

                Phil found his heart sink. He had never considered that before. Dan could never marry, not as long as he was a slave. He remembered Dan’s dream of having kids and traveling to Japan and felt guilty for complaining about his own issues. “Have you ever been in love?” Phil asked curiously, starting the popcorn and then sitting beside the slave boy cross legged. Dan scooted back. It was an action Phil hoped was temporary. He had done it several times today. Phil guessed it was due to last night’s advances. He had tried to just forget about the whole thing but that was a joke. How could he forget Dan’s soft body pressed against his, his fingers trailing his skin, his lips sliding along his neck...Phil had wanted badly for the night to continue. He wandered even know what would different between them if he had let the boy continue. But he couldn’t allow himself to think of that. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t possible.

                “N-no. Never.”

                “Was there ever someone you liked? A crush?” Phil grinned, trying to get the boy talking. Dan just shook his head. “Come on, there had to have been someone you found pretty.” Phil nudged him with his foot.

                “There wasn’t. I rarely had contact with the other slaves. Everyone else gets to see each other in the kitchen, the stable, or while cleaning the owners house but that’s just it, they were owned by the entire household. I’m designated to a single person. I got to know a couple of guys in the stable and I knew names and faces of people in the kitchen from getting food to bring up to my master but that was it.”        

                Phil furrowed his eyebrows. “I guess you’re right. It was probably best though. I can’t imagine how hard it would have been if you did love someone and had to be taken away from them.”

                “Yeah.” They stared at the movies before them silently for a moment. Then Dan asked quietly, “have you ever loved anyone?”

                “Psh,” Phil scoffed, “you heard my father. I was rarely around people my own age. The few that I did get to know I only saw a couple of times a year.”

                “Then why didn’t you go to parties and stuff? Surely there were a lot of those with your father’s position and all.”

                “Oh yeah, there was. I don’t know, I like my alone time I guess. Other people thought ahead about what their lives would be like as adults but I just wanted things to happen however the happened. I wasn’t worried about it. I’m kind of a believer in fate.” Phil had never admitted that to anyone. Most thought it was crazy.

                “I think that’s a good thing. Good things happen to those who wait right?” Dan smiled.

                “Right.” Phil beamed back.

 

“Oh my God I am not wearing that!” Phil dropped the suit jacket that Dan had handed to him.

                “It’s a date Phil and you heard your father, dress nicely.”

                “All my clothes are expensive, does that count?” He teased.

                “Just try it on.” The boy picked the material back up and handed it back. Phil groaned and pulled the jacket over the poke-a-dot dress shirt he had convinced Dan to let him wear. “Now undue the top button.” Dan muttered, unbuttoning it for him and then straightening the jacket. He stepped back to examine. “I think it looks good. It’s very you but more…sophisticated.”

                “I feel like I’m going to a business meeting not a date.”

                “In that case I really hope I’m still here to pick out your first business meeting outfit. Just trust me.”

                Phil collapsed onto his back on the bed, sighing heavily. “Oh Dan, I’m not ready for this. I still feel too young for marriage and children.”

                “Your still very young and it’s too early to think about children. I don’t recommend bringing them up to Carina either.” Dan slid some sleek black shoes onto his master’s feet that looked as though they’d never been worn. “There, your all set. And you’re going to be late if we don’t leave right now.”

                “This is my house how can I possible be late?”

 

Carina was waiting for them just outside the mansion’s front door. She leaned against the railing wearing a flowy white dress with a lacy pattern. She smiled brightly when Phil burst from the door, not expecting her to be just a few feet away.

                “Oh hi.” He said in surprise. She laughed, looking genuinely happy to see him. “Nice to see you again.” He held out his hand and she laughed again, instead pulling him into a hug.

                “I’m one more for hugs.” She said.

                “Right, okay. I’ll remember that. I just wasn’t sure. Some girls take that sort of thing the wrong way you know.” Phil said awkwardly. Dan cringed behind him. Not that he had much experience with dates himself but he was pretty sure this was already more than a little awkward. “So I guess I am supposed to take you to our garden.”

                “ _Supposed_ to doesn’t sound very romantic but your father did mention it yes.” Carina slid her arm through Phil’s. They started walking along the path that led toward the back of the house. Phil looked behind him to catch Dan’s eye. The slave boy raised an eyebrow and remained several paces back.

                Carina talked a lot. She didn’t have an annoying voice and her speech wasn’t fast but still, she had a continuous stream of conversation ready. “I’m really sorry. I know I’m talking a lot. I do that when I’m nervous. Tell me about yourself.”

                “To be honest I’d rather we just find things out about each other over time and situations you know?”

                Carina nodded. “Okay, I think I understand. That’s actually a really good idea. So have you ever dated anyone before?”

                They walked around the garden once before Carina suggested they sit on a bench overlooking the horse pasture. She talked for several minutes about how beautiful the view was, what the view outside her window was like, what her house was like, what her room was like. She just kept going. Phil got kind of tired of listening.

                “Oh! I am so rude.” Carina stood up from the bench. “I didn’t even think to introduce myself to your servant. I hope you can forgive me.” She walked the distance to where Dan was standing a polite span away. He held out his hand but was instead engulfed into a hug just as Phil had been. He didn’t hug back. That would be unthinkable. Though she was already doing the unthinkable by introducing herself to him.

                “I saw you at Phil’s party. It’s nice to meet you. We’ll be seeing each other a lot I’m sure so what I should know your name.”

                “It’s Dan.”

                “Daniel! Oh, how cute. He’s so cute Phil.”

                “Just Dan…” He corrected but the girl was already walking back towards Phil.

                “How did you manage to get such an adorable little slave boy? He’s so polite too, staying away so we can talk privately. I hope you feed him well.”

 

The next two hours were dreadful. As soon as Carina had been picked up by her driver Phil slouched against the wall of his bedroom, exhausted. Dan started snickering the second the door closed. Phil glared at him, smiling all the same.

                “What are you laughing it?” He spat out.

                Dan laughed harder. “What ever do you mean? She’s _perfect_ for you.”

                Phil started stripping off the annoying date clothes. “Oh, shut up my _adorable little slave boy_.” He mimicked Carina’s tone and the two burst into laughter.

                “I couldn’t believe she called me adorable!” Dan collected the discarded clothes and started folding them.

                “Well you are but she just made it sound creepy.”

                “Am not.” Dan grumbled under his breath, blushing as he always did when Phil complimented him.  “What are you going to do for your next date on Wednesday anyway?” He said, getting the subject off of himself.

                “Right, well, she wants to go to the seaside. Which, if she wasn’t coming and it was just going to be you and me, would actually be a lot of fun but she is going to be there so….”

                “Oh!” Dan said, actually excited about going to the seaside. “That should be quite fun. I’ll prepare a lunch.”

                “Oh right.” Phil rubbed at his eyes. “I hadn’t even thought of that.”

                “That’s why I’m here.” Dan put away the last of the clothes and handed Phil his sleep ones before going to his bed and getting dressed himself. Just as he was about to get into bed he realized that Phil hadn’t gotten into his yet so he paused and looked at his master. “Is there something else you need?” Phil had a kind of shy look on his face, as if he were afraid to ask something. “I am here for you, you know. Ask anything.” Dan tried to reassure him.

                “Well, you see, it’s not like that. I was just wondering where you were…sleeping tonight.” Phil rubbed at his elbow, glancing away.

                Dan’s heart did an unexpected flip. Was Dan understanding him correctly? Did his master actually _want_ him to sleep with him tonight? And yet Dan knew that it wasn’t to ask for sexual favors so then it must be because he simply wanted his company. How? How was that even possible? Dan felt a wave of longing wash over him. He wanted nothing more than to get in his master’s bed, even if it was just to feel his warm, comforting presence beside him. But it wasn’t normal. It shouldn’t happen. If anyone knew just how different their relationship was compared to a normal master and slave Dan would be sold immediately. The way things went would depend on Dan’s answer right now. He knew what he should do, even if it wasn’t want he wanted.

                “I-I was going to sleep in my own bed.” He tried to stay professional but there was a mood of somberness in his tone. “Unless of course you have something else in mind Master.” The words made his point clear. If this was indeed a command, Dan would of course comply, but this was emotional, then…Phil should ask no further. The disappointment that came over Phil’s face forced Dan to look away. He swallowed, his natural instinct to want to please and erase that expression almost caused him to change his mind.

                “No, no I didn’t. Have a good night. See you in the morning. Wake me at the usual time.” Phil started to get under his bed covers, hesitated, and then finally did.

                Dan sighed, getting into his own bed. His heart screamed at him in agony. It felt as though his insides were being squeezed by icy, relentless fingers. He shoved the emotions down but the last thing he saw before eventually falling asleep was that dejected look on Phil’s face.

 

Wednesday morning came far too quickly for Phil’s liking. For the first time, when Dan awoke him, he shoved his face back under the covers and told the boy to go away. He could feel the boy hesitate in whether he should attempt getting him up again.

                “Phil,” he called with his soft, timid voice, “it’s very probable that today’s date will go a lot better. First dates are usually awkward and scary.”

                “You’re just saying that.” Phil mumbled into his pillow.

                “No, I’m not. Give her another chance.”

                A burst of anger shot through Phil. He threw the blankets off the top half of his body and glared at the slave boy. Dan recoiled immediately. “Were you not listening all those times we talked? I’m not interested in any of it! I just want to live my own life! Even you are trying to make me do things I don’t want! Just leave me alone. Sometimes I wish you would just act like a normal slave.” He slunk back under the blankets. Dan was silent and already guilt pricked hotly in Phil’s chest. He couldn’t see the slave boy but he knew what expression was on his face right now. Dan was so fragile and Phil had probably just broken him in half. He closed his eyes and cursed himself a thousand times over. He heard Dan pad away weakly, recognizing the sound because he always walked that way when he was trying to be invisible.

               

Phil sought Dan out all morning but the boy was nowhere to be found. He had to be subtle about seeking him out for if people thought that a slave was purposely avoiding his master he’d certainly be punished. He knew that Dan was avoiding him because the boy still cared for his tasks, he just waited until Phil wasn’t nearby to do so. When Phil came out of the shower his clothes were waiting on his bed. When he finished his hair, he came out of the bathroom to find that Dan had somehow managed to sneak a plate of breakfast onto the small table. When ten O’clock came around came around Phil started getting nervous. He had left thirty minutes earlier to search the house again and came up empty handed. In his room though he had found a basket full of food. Beside it was an alpaca blanket rolled up and held together by a blue ribbon. For the lunch with Carina he realized. Was Dan planning on not coming? How long could he really avoid Phil? By this point Phil just wanted to see the boy, apologize, promise to never say anything so ridiculous ever again. He needed Dan he realized. Just a few hours apart from him and there was a hollow feeling in his aching chest.

                The time came for Phil to leave. He was supposed to meet Carina at the seaside at eleven. When he walked out the front door to the car he found Dan standing beside the vehicle holding the door open. His heart leaped and he jogged to him. “Dan! Where have you been?” He whispered furiously. The boy didn’t remove his somber brown eyes from the ground. He realized then that boy hadn’t bothered to straighten his hair. A few curls lay across his forehead.

                “I can take that for you Master.” Dan reached out for the basket and blanket in Phil’s hand. Phil let him, watching him in confusion. Yes, he had said some horrible things but was Dan really going to do this? He had to know that Phil was just stressed and scared when he said those things right? Phil continued to stare at him, begging him to look up. After a few moments though he gave up, sighing and sliding into the car. The door closed and Dan walked to the other side of the car, getting in, setting the basket down at his feet and looking out the window. The hollow feeling in Phil’s chest doubled. He hated this. And it was all his fault. Why had he said such stupid, untrue things? Dan was his friend, not someone he was supposed unload his anger on.

                The drive to the sea was silent and uncomfortable. Phil continuously looked over at Dan but the boy never removed his eyes from the green hills rolling by. Phil made up his mind. When they got to the beach he would beg Dan for forgiveness. He would apologize as often as he needed for the boy to stop looking so pitiful. When they arrived, as usual Dan quickly got out of the car to let Phil out. Phil stood up, turning immediately to Dan.

                “Dan I-” He barely got the words out when Carina stepped into their little circle, oblivious to the situation.

                “Good morning Phil.” The brunette said, sounding far less confident and outgoing than she had on Sunday.

                “Oh, uh, good morning Carina, it’s nice to see you again.” He smiled at her, remembered she liked hugs and forced himself to awkwardly embrace her. She made a surprised but happy sound and squeezed back. When Phil pulled back he realized that the girl was most definitely not herself. She looked almost as afraid as Dan did when he made a mistake. “I brought a lunch for us. I hope you like it.”

                “I’m sure I will. Thank you. Can-uh…can we go now?” She laughed nervously. “I mean walk down to the beach.”

                “Of course.”

“Hi Dan, nice to see you again too.” She chirped. Phil looked up at the boy, wondering if he would finally speak. He only gave a small smile and nod.

They started toward the water at a slow pace. Phil kept his hands in his pocket, hoping to deter the girl from linking arms again. She seemed uninterested in such things though. Something was on her mind and Phil knew enough about girl’s that he should probably ask. “Is something bothering you Carina?” He asked hesitantly. She sighed heavily as if anticipating the question.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice. Actually I was hoping you would notice.” She laughed again. Phil noticed her blush and furrowed his brows, confused. “It’s just…our last date…it didn’t go well did it?”

Phil was shocked. He didn’t have a clue how to respond. Guiltily he hoped she would say she didn’t have feelings for him and they could end everything right now. “Well, I mean, I wouldn’t say-”

“No don’t lie to me. I was a mess. I was incredibly nervous. When my father told me you wanted to go out with me I was shocked. I mean _Phil Lester,_ Carter Lester’s son wanted to go out with _me_? I couldn’t believe it and I had a lot of expectations I guess.” Carina was talking so fast and gesturing so dramatically Phil couldn’t barely keep up. “Oh God I’m doing it again.” She groaned, slapping her own face. “I talk…a lot when I’m nervous and basically what I’m trying to say is, can you please give me a chance to show you who I really am?”

Phil was quiet for longer than he probably should have been. He had not been prepared for such a request. And yet she had been so honest how could he just reject her? He responded without thinking much about the consequences because what other choice did he have really? “Of course I’ll give you that chance. I wouldn’t judge so harshly after one date.”

The girl sighed with relief. “Oh thank goodness. I thought I was never going to see you again after that day.” She laughed. “I can relax now.”

Carina still talked but now it was slow and she asked Phil questions too. He responded but he felt like a robot. It wasn’t as awkward but there was certainly no spark between them. They had little in common. Really the only thing they both enjoyed was reading and even then it was different genres. Carina liked drawing up dress designs. She confessed shyly that her drawing ability wasn’t too bad. Phil said he’d love to see some of them one day. She was very excited about that.

They walked along the beach which would have normally been pretty romantic but all Phil could think about was Dan walking further up the beach parallel to them. He found himself watching the boy more than he should. If he didn’t stop Carina would probably notice and he definitely didn’t want that. Still, he rarely saw Dan in an environment where the boy felt alone and unobserved. Dan smiled when he gazed out at the water. He kicked the sand up lazily and leaned over to pick up shells ever so often, dropping them again a few steps away. Sometimes his expression would fall to that of sadness and that’s when Phil’s guilt would spark again. The more he watched the more he just wanted to run over, wrap his arms around the slave boy and beg for him to forget everything Phil had said. A string seemed to be trying to drag him to Dan, tugging harder on his heart. He would apologize the second the opportunity became available. He couldn’t stand this anymore. He needed Dan. More than he needed anything or anyone else in his life. This slave boy was far too important to him than he ever expected.

“Shall we stop for lunch?” Carina suggested, pointing at a spot on the beach. They had ventured back to the waiting cars.

“Sure.” Phil’s chest constricted at the thought of calling out to Dan to get the basket. He thought about getting it himself but that would be strange too. “Uh, Dan?” He choked out, having to clear his throat. Dan forced his head in Phil’s direction.

“Yes, Master?” His throat too seemed to struggle with releasing the words.

“Can you grab the basket and blanket for us? We’re going to eat right over there.” Phil pointed at the chosen spot.

“Yes, of course.” He says in his practiced servants reply.

Carina giggled. “He really is so adorable. And he’s so quick to respond. Willingly I mean. Usually with slaves there’s a kind of reluctance to follow demands but yours just does it without hesitation. He respects you. That tells me a lot about you, you know.”

“Really?” Phil answered, following Dan with his eyes. 

“Definitely! You don’t look at him in a demeaning manner. You treat him like a human. Often times women are treated like slaves. If you treat me the way you treat yours though, I know I would a happy woman.”

“Thank you. I never thought about it that way.” If he had to marry Carina, at least he knew that she was kind and would treat Dan fairly and therefore everyone else. She would be good with children and running a household. _If I_ had _to marry her._ The words echoed through his skull. That’s not what love was supposed to be like. But he thought it was likely the best he would get. Maybe he could learn to love Carina over time.

“Not that I’m saying I’m certain I’ll marry you. I didn’t mean that. I don’t want you to think I’m being pushy.”

“No I would never think that. Don’t worry. I just want things to happen however they happen.”

She smiled and linked her arm to his, heading to the blanket Dan had set out for them and the spread of food. “It’s kind of getting chilly. I’m going to get my jacket out of the car okay?”

“Alright.”

She pulled away and jogged toward the vehicles, her yellow dress swaying. Phil settled onto the blanket. He abruptly looked around, realizing Dan wasn’t there anymore. He found him quickly, standing nearby looking out at the ocean. The slight breeze blew through his curls. He was oblivious to Phil’s staring. _This is my chance_ , Phil thought.

“Dan?” He called warily. The boy looked at him, seemingly surprised to hear his name. He didn’t respond, just gazed at Phil. “I’m really sorry.” Phil whispered, trying to keep his voice even. He had never been more terrified of not being forgiven. If Dan didn’t smile, didn’t give him some indication that everything was okay, he felt as though he’d crumble into a pile. He just about did when the boy looked away. Phil looked to see where Carina was, finding that she was rifling through the car. Phil stood. “Dan please, please, look at me. I can’t tell you how sorry I am.” He pleaded.

Finally Dan met his eyes, sighing. Dan came to him, standing a few feet away. He remained quiet, and calm. Dan usually had an air of nervousness or fear about him. Phil had never seen him so blank and mellow.

“Please say something. I don’t want to keep going like this. I can’t. Everything I said was wrong. I was overwhelmed and angry and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. You didn’t deserve it. I would do anything if I could take back those words.”

Dan opened his mouth to say something, paused, and then tried again. There were tears in his eyes. When he spoke he was so quiet Phil could barely hear him. “No one’s ever hurt me the way you did this morning.” The boy made no other sound as a tear rolled down his cheek. He averted his eyes, wiping it away in annoyance. Phil pulled him into a hug, squeezing far too tightly but needing to just cling to Dan.

“Do you forgive me?”

Dan lifted his arms, finally returning the embrace. He held on loosely, not used to this kind of affection. Phil held to him as though his life depended on it. He had never felt the kind of pain Phil had caused him but he had also never seen someone in so much turmoil. How could Phil care enough about Dan that he needed his forgiveness, that he felt guilt over what he had said to a pathetic slave boy? It made Dan want to start crying in earnest. Instead he pulled back, looking at his master curiously.

“How could you ask for forgiveness from a _slave_ boy?”

Phil made a choked laugh. “How many times do I have to tell you? From the start, I didn’t just want a slave boy. I wanted a friend. And already you are way more than that to me. I never want to hurt you again.”

“Then one friend to another, I…” It felt so weird for Dan to say the next words. He had never had someone’s happiness depend on them coming from his mouth. “I forgive you.” The relief that escaped Phil was visible. His shoulder’s slacked and the smile returned to his face. His eyes even brightened, looking even more limestone than usual. “I’m really glad that we figured this out but you may want to start thinking about a story to tell your girlfriend.” Dan nodded in the direction of Carina who was standing a little ways off, shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot.

“Right…” When Dan walked away Carina approached. Phil sat down and she sat down beside him, clearing her throat. “We had a bit of a uh…” Phil scratched the back of his neck, searching for the right words. Master’s and slaves didn’t have ‘falling outs.’ What else could he call it?

“Don’t worry about it. It looked like some things were said that needed to be said.” Carina tried to sound understanding but a hint of confusion was etched in the tone. What she had seen was not normal and she would not forget it easily. “Okay, well, shall we eat?”

 


	6. The Breakup Plan

The second date with Carina had technically gone far better than the first. After their talk at the start though Phil felt pressure to keep their relationship for some time longer. Mostly he was trying to just not think about it. That’s what he told himself anyway. He had to briefly give up on that plan though as his parents basically demanded he be at breakfast downstairs the next morning, rather than have it with Dan in his room, to talk about the date.

                The second he sat the table his mother bombarded him with questions. He remained quiet until she had stopped. He kept a look of disinterest on his face despite the obvious excitement on his parents. Dan was, as usual, standing behind him against the wall.

                “The date went fine.” Phil chewed on a bite of omelet.

                “And?” His mother urged.

                Phi shrugged. “She’s a nice girl. We went to the beach and had lunch and everything was just fine.”

                “There has to be more to tell than that.” Allie giggled.

                Phil set down his fork and looked from his father to his mother. “I’m not interested in marriage. I’m not interested in having children or settling down at all yet. I’m eighteen, I still feel like a child sometimes. I’m not ready to raise a family. This girl was kind of just thrown at me.”

                “Oh honey, you don’t have to be nervous about all that stuff. It comes naturally. You would make a great husband and father.” Allie said, trying to make him feel better about the nerves that he wasn’t feeling.

                Carter piggybacked off her advice, turning on his ‘understanding’ face. “Your mother’s right. We all learn about these things as we go through them.”

                “That’s not what I mean.” Phil grumbled. “I just don’t want to start this aspect of my life yet.”

                Carter laughed. “That’s the silliest thing I’ve ever heard. Most people are thrilled to be starting this part of their life. It’s exciting! Falling in love and feeling like you could take over the world.”

                “I’m excited for other things.” Phil retorted.

                An angry look came over his father. “I will never understand you.”

                “Oh, I know. But don’t worry. I’ll continue living this little lie for your sakes a while longer.” Phil continued eating his omelet, later asking for a second one to be brought to the room so Dan could eat more than his usual slaves portion.

               

Before Phil was supposed to head down and meet his father in the office Mary knocked on his door. Carter was asking for Dan. Phil was immediately suspicious and worried. What could his father possibly be asking from his slave boy? He saw the panic rise on Dan’s face.

                “I could order you not to go you know.” Phil suggested.

                “No, I don’t think that’s a good idea. It’ll be okay. I’ll be right back.” Dan nodded, trying to act brave.

                He walked uneasily down the hallway to the office. The whole way there he went through situation after situation trying to figure out what he had done wrong for he was certain what was coming would disciplinary. Nothing else made sense. He took a deep breath before knocking lightly on the door.

                “Come in Daniel.”

                Dan stepped inside and stayed against the wall to the right. “You asked for me sir?”

                Carter didn’t look up from his paperwork as usual. Instead he held out a thick book. He waved it, indicating Dan to take it. Dan did, looking at the cover. “I believe my son has learned enough about the contract work that goes on behind a business. I want him finished with this book in two weeks. Read it to him. He’s not self-disciplined enough to learn on his own so it’s up to you to keep him on track and he learns better when someone teaches him, so, read that to him.”

                “Sir, there’s o-one problem…” Dan began, panic clenching his chest. He jumped when the man slapped the table.

                “It’s a simple task. You don’t earn your keep around here as it is since my son thinks of you as a companion and not what you actually are. Now what could possibly be the problem?”

                Dan stammered. “N-nothing. I’ll figure it out.”

                “Great. Now go get started.”

                Dan walked silently out of the room and quickly made his way back to Phil’s. He snuck inside, clutching the book to his chest, a lump growing in his throat. Phil was sitting on the bed reading when he shut the door. His master immediately put the book down and got up. A look of worry still on his face.

                “What happened? Are you okay? You weren’t gone very long.”

                Dan avoided Phil’s eager eyes, nervously rubbing at the big book in his hands. He held it out to his master who took it and read the cover, raising an eyebrow. Phil was used to his slave boy’s restlessness but this seemed to be for a specific reason. Maybe something had happened with his father.

                “Is everything okay? Why are you acting weird?”

                Dan still didn’t look at him. He continued kneading at his elbow. “He says your done learning about contracts for now and wants you to instead be learning about…that.” The boy pointed at the book. “He wants it done in two weeks. He also said that you aren’t self-disciplined enough to learn on your own so it’s up to me to make sure you complete it and…and…he wants me to read it to you.”

                “Read to me?”

                “Y-yeah.”

                Phil tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. “Alright. That’s not so bad so why are you acting like I’m about to beat you or something?”

                “Cause…I don’t know how to read.”

Phil didn’t think it was possible but the boy curled into himself even more.  “Oh,” Phil said, expecting something far worse and still not understanding why Dan was so upset about this. “Dan?” He reached up and gently turned Dan’s head with his hand. “It’s no big deal really. I’ll just read it myself.”

                “What do you mean not a big deal?! I’m seventeen years old and I can’t even read! Can I fail you anymore as a slave? I should have learned to read. Every other slave knows to read.” Dan looked like a pouting child. The only thing making him look his age was his height and straightened hair. His brown eyes were as big and wide as date fruits.

                Phil spoke kindly. “Why were you not taught to read?”

                “Cause…my parents were too worried about feeding us to give me an education and my master didn’t want me to take the time away from him to have one of the other servants teach me so I just never learned.”

                Phil started slowly pacing around the room. “How about this? I could teach you to read! It would be fun!”

                “What?” Dan wanted to laugh at the idea. “First of all, you hardly have the time. Second, when has a master ever been known to teach his slave how to read? Never. You know why? It’s pathetic and should never have to happen.” 

                “Aw come on now. I have plenty of time. Especially if all I have to do is read this stupid book. It would be a piece of cake.”

                “You’ve never had to teach an uneducated person then.” Dan spoke quietly.

                “Just because you’re uneducated doesn’t mean you can’t learn. I want to teach you. I really do think we’d have a blast with it.”

                “You’ll just laugh at me.” Dan crossed his arms, standing tensely. Phil placed a hand on each side of his face.

                “I would never even think of doing that. Tell me, how much do you know about reading and writing?”

                Dan’s arms dropped in defeat. “I can write my name.”

                “Great! Let’s start with that and the alphabet. I’m telling you, it’s not as difficult as it looks. Although you probably think it looks the same way I think Chinese looks.” Phil laughed, dropping his hands and going to his desk to look for paper and pen. Dan did not think it was funny. He felt embaressed and stupid and guessed Phil would give up pretty quickly when he realized how hopeless this all was.

 

“Phil, I feel like I’m babysitting a toddler.” Dan groaned, pouncing on his master’s bed and landing on his stomach. He buried his face in his hands. Phil collapsed beside him, resting his chin on his palms and grinning like an innocent child.

                “Aw, I’m sorry.” He crooned. “I really am trying.”

                “No you’re not.” Dan’s speech was muffled by his fingers. He felt Phil tug at his hair playfully and groaned again. “In order for you to finish this book in the time frame Carter gave me you have to read thirty pages a day. So you should currently be on page ninety.”

                Phil looked at the number on the page he was currently turned to. “Oops.” He snickered, closing the book to annoy his ‘teacher’ further. Dan snapped his head up at the sound.

                “God help you if you don’t open that book back up right now.” He warned in his most intimating voice. It apparently didn’t work as his childish master looked him dead in the eye and slowly edged the book off the bed. It fell onto the floor, pages crumpling.

                “What are you going to do now slave boy?” Phil teased, knowing he could do this with Dan now. “Punish me?” He winked.

Dan’s jaw dropped and he huffed. Phil’s cackling soon had him smiling though. He attempted to push Phil off the bed. The older boy shrieked as he began falling. He managed to grab hold of the bedding with one hand and Dan’s arm with the other. Dan pried the finger’s off and let Phil drop to the floor. He looked down at him, limbs splayed and a feeling of pride swept through him. He chuckled behind his hand. Phil reached for him but he rolled to the other side of the bed, grabbing a pillow for defense along the way. He held it above him, laughing uncontrollably when Phil pounced onto the bed, sending Dan a few inches off the mattress. Dan rolled onto his stomach, covering his head with the pillow. Phil laid himself across the boys back, poking him in the sides until Dan was begging for him to stop. Phil pushed himself off and laid on his back. Dan gasped for air, still laughing.

“Your horrible!” Dan shot at him, throwing the pillow at the headboard.

“Nah, I just enjoy hearing your laugh.”

“Stop that.” Dan shook his head, as he always did at Phil’s little compliments and comments.

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything.”

“Complimenting me! It’s weird and I never know what to say.” Dan blushed, hoping Phil couldn’t see the redness.

Phil placed a thoughtful finger on his chin. “Um, I think you’re kind of adorable, you’re really good at your job, you’re a blast to be around when you’re not worried about the clothes on my floor or a smudge on the mirror, aaaand….you have really nice skin…”

Dan felt his skin burn with every word. “Stop! Stop!” He yelled, pushing Phil’s forearm roughly.

Phil laughed. “Alright, alright.”

They laid there for several minutes, enjoying the silence. Before Phil, Dan had never experienced being in someone’s presence while also feeling alone. Yet he also knew that if he said something, Phil would be listening and so Dan was also not alone at all. He felt safe.

“Hey when are you going on another date with Carina?” Dan asked, remembering he should know his masters schedule for the next week.

“Ugh, why did you have to mention it?"

“As your slave boy, I _do_ need to know your schedule.”

“Right well, you see, I told her I would just call. The problem is, I have no idea where to take her out to next. What do people do on dates?” Phil threw his hands in the air hopelessly.

“Mmm…” Dan thought. “I think you guys need a break from the whole talking thing. Maybe a horse race?”

“Horses Dan? Really? I know nothing about horses. I would be bored out of my mind.”

“But maybe she would enjoy it.” Dan rebutted.

“It’s an idea I suppose. Got anything else?”

Dan sat bolt upright. “I got it! But it does involve you wearing a fancy suit.”

“Then it has to be horrendous.”

“Actually I know you’ll enjoy it, she’ll probably enjoy it, and it will make your father happy.”

“What could possibly make my father happy?”

“Take her to a show at one of his theatres!”

Phil sat up, his mind spinning already. “Dan, you’re brilliant.”

“Good, now you can call her, and then we can continue reading.”

“You’re no fun at all.”

 

Dan had been right. Carter was ecstatic about the idea of bringing Carina to one of the theatre shows and Carina herself sounded overjoyed. She had been to several apparently but not to any of the shows at Carter’s closest theatre. Dan too was quite excited. He’d never been to anything like an opera or a play. The occasion required he too wear a fancy suit that Phil supplied him with.

                He looked himself over in the Phil’s full length mirror. He had to admit, he looked pretty good. He wore little color because of course he couldn’t draw attention to himself but the quality of clothing alone made him feel like a king.

                “Like what you see?” Phil said behind him. Dan shrugged and moved so Phil could see himself.

                “It looks amazing on you. You don’t have to be shy about it.” Phil commented.

                “Maybe, but look at you.” Dan pointed out. Phil was wearing a dark grey suit. The blue undershirt made his turquoise eyes stand out even more than usual and the black poke-a-dot pattern fit his eccentric personality. “See, it’s not so bad dressing up.”

                “Okay, you win this round. Sometimes it isn’t so bad.”

 

They picked Carina up along the way to the theatre. Dan sat in the passenger seat so that Carina and Phil could be together in the back. The girl was wearing a dramatic black dress with frills and lace and a red hat that somehow brought a lot of attention to her face. Her makeup was usually subtle but not tonight. She was certainly going to catch glances.

When Dan heard the two laugh in the back seat a strange twinge of jealously hit him. Jealous? He had never been jealous. And why should he be? Technically he spent more time with Phil than Carina ever would. And he was Phil’s best friend, the girl would never be that to him. She would only, at most, be a wife, a companion. Dan chastised himself and focused on looking out the window at the city he’d never seen.

When they arrived at the theatre; which was magnificent in every detail, a man directed them up a separate stair case to a balcony overlooking the entire stage and crowd. Carina and Phil were directed to sit and Dan stood behind, peering over the ledge at the hundreds of people mewing about below. Along the wall stood a line of men in suits. They all stared blankly at the wall or floor, motionless. They were the slaves that had accompanied these people. Dan compared himself to them, smiling when he stroked his suit coat and realized yes, they were all dressed nicely, but none of them were wearing one of their master’s outfits. Someone pushed Dan’s shoulder, making him feel like he was going to tumble over the edge. He gasped and clutched at the arm that pushed him.

“Don’t fall!” Phil laughed.

When Dan realized it was him he relaxed, swatting the man away. “That was mean!”

“Yeah it kind of was. Sorry.” He leaned forward so he could whisper into Dan’s ear. “But I would have caught you.” He pulled away smiling and ruffled his slave’s hair.

“Don’t!” Dan whined, pushing at him. “It took me forever to get it right!”

Phil chuckled and avoided his hands, reaching back up to straighten out Dan’s hair. “See? Good as new. You still look fantastic.”

“Phil!” Carina called and turned in her seat. “There you are. What are you doing? Come back over here, it’s about to start.”

Phil groaned. “The woman beckons. Oh hey, I was going to ask, do you think you can bring us a drink from the bar?”

“Sure. What kind?”

“Heck, I don’t know. Something sweet.”

“Will do Master.” Dan grinned and Phil rolled his eyes. They were in public though and the title was necessary.

 

The show was incredible. The singing blew Dan away and the smoothness of the scenes surprised him. He had never seen anything like it. This story in particular was a love story. A very sad one at that but Dan hoped he’d get to go to the theatre again and see the different shows.

Afterward Carina made known she was hungry and so they headed through the dark streets to a little sushi restaurant. Dan could tell Phil was tired and would probably rather go home. They were directed to a table by a young man.

“The servant’s area is over there.” The waiter pointed. Dan started towards the corner but Phil grabbed his arm.

“I need him to sit at the table with me tonight.” Phil said pointedly at the man. Carina gave him a confused look.

“No problem sir, I will get him a chair.”

“Phil? What’s this about?” Carina asked warily.

“Nothing. I just don’t like him far away, that’s all. What if I need something? Besides, he hasn’t had dinner either and by the time we get home the kitchen staff will have cleaned and retired.”

Carina leaned forward. “Do you really want to draw that much attention? It’s going to look strange. If you’re that worried than we can get something to go and he can eat when you get home.”

Dan stood there breathless, messing nervously with his fingers. Phil still held onto his arm, his grip tightening and he furrowed his brows at the girl. “The name ‘servant’ isn’t tattooed on his forehead. No one will even notice.”

“People notice things like that. He,” she poked pointedly at Dan, “doesn’t need the word tattooed on his forehead. It’s evident in his actions, his speech, the way he looks, and doesn’t look. How obvious do you think it will be when he calls you by your title?”

Phil was genuinely surprised by her sudden anger. He hadn’t thought she would mind. However, he was also abashed by her behavior. This wasn’t who he thought she was. But maybe he could use this to his advantage…“Then he won’t have to call me by my title here at the table.”

Carina leaned back, disgust on her face. Dan would have spoken up and just suggest he go to where the waiter pointed but he was afraid to interrupt the tense conversation. He just stood there, watching and listening, even when a chair was brought out for him. The waiter gave them a sideways glace and strode away, leaving them to argue.

“You’re a really nice guy Phil and I like you but maybe you’re a little _too_ nice. I don’t want to become a spectacle.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have worn that dress!” Phil shot across the table.

“That’s it,” Carina stood from the table. “Take me home, right now.”

“You are free to walk to the car but my slave and I haven’t eaten dinner yet and I’m starving. Dan, sit.”

Dan sat. And then he ate what Phil ordered him. Carina ate too, though she was entirely un-lady like about it, not giving anything much thought. Phil on the other hand ate happily. He wasn’t in any kind of rush and he made occasional conversation with Dan. Dan ate slowly and unsurely, looking around the room and wondering if people were watching this whole exchange. Carina was right, his slavery was evident by everything he did. He had never tried hiding his slavery so the thought had never occurred to him. Thinking this, he tried to sit up straighter. He looked over at his master and attempted mimicking his stance and actions. Holding his elbows high, his neck straight, his shoulders tense. The hard part was the expressions though. Dan had always been timid in nature and it had only been made more manifest by his years’ experience as a slave boy. After attempting an authoritative expression, one glare from Carina sent him into inward cowering.

“I believe we are done. Everyone ready to go?” Phil said confidently. “Dessert perhaps?

Without responding Carina stood. The girl headed determinedly out the restaurants door. Dan looked up to see his master grinning mischievously. “You are aware of how angry you’ve made her right?” He pointed out.

“Oh yes. I think it’s hilarious. Just look at her throw that little temper tantrum.”

“Wait a minute…you did that on purpose, didn’t you?! You’re trying to make her break up with you!” Dan stood and sped up to walk even with Phil, who’s grin only widened.

“Isn’t it brilliant?”

“It’s kind of mean…but yeah.” Dan laughed. “It is brilliant.”

 

Carina avoided Phil the rest of the night. Not looking at him on the ride home, not even responding when he told her he’d see her soon and to have a good night. She simply got in the backseat of her car, slammed the door, and that was that.

                “So do you think it worked?” Dan asked as they went through their evening bed routine.

                “I think we’ll find out pretty soon. Also, thanks for letting me use you as a pawn to break up with my girlfriend.” He laughed.

                “Anytime.” Dan smiled.

 

A couple mornings later Carter banged on Phil’s door. Dan answered it, opening the door completely when he saw who it was. “Uh, oh, hi sir.” He bowed and turned to Phil. “Master, your father is here.” Phil stood from his desk where he had been reading the book. Carter walked in, looking at the book and smiling.

                “How are you enjoying that?” He said, pointing at it.

                Phil frowned. “It’s alright. Interesting I guess.”

                “It’s very important to know the history behind business theatre.”

                “Right, I agree.”

                Dan backed away, escaping the conversation and disappearing into the bathroom to clean. Anytime he could be away from that man he took advantage of it.

                “That’s not why I am here though. It’s time for Brandon and I to do our annual meeting. As usual he is bringing his son Brent.” Phil groaned at the news. Before Dan, Brent had been the closest thing he knew as a friend. But the boy was a tyrant. A trouble maker. Arrogant. “I know he’s not the nicest man but he’s reaching an age where he could really start taking over a lot of Brandon’s side of things. You’ll likely be working alongside him for years and years to come. I suggest you guys get along. Sooner rather than later. I think I know of a way you can do that too.”

                “Tell me, I guess.”

                “Brent has recently gotten into the polo sport. Horse sports in general really. Where as you can barely ride a horse.”

                “You can’t possibly be suggesting I suddenly take up polo?” Phil didn’t think he was capable of even cantering let alone galloping at full speed with a club in his hand while aiming at a ball and avoiding horrendous collisions. He would most certainly die.

                “No, no not at all. However, I thought you two could take a nice long ride into the hills, talk, get to know each other.”

                “Is this a date or something?”

                “Stop being sarcastic and take this seriously. I know you don’t understand this side of business but just trust me when I tell you it’s very important that you two see eye to eye. I’ve resumed your lessons with Adrian.”

                “Oh God, dad, not again.” Phil pulled at his hair. “Isn’t there some other bro bonding thing we can do? Anything?”

                “I think this will be good for you. Besides, everyone should know how to properly ride a horse. Lessons are everyday at ten AM starting today. They will be here in two weeks.”

                His father left and Phil wanted to chuck something at the door after him. “Dan!” He yelled. The boy poked his head from around the corner in the bathroom, a rag in one hand. “Did you hear any of that?”

                “Um, no. I was cleaning, sorry.”

                “I have to learn how to successfully ride a horse on my own within two weeks because my father’s stupid business partner and his pathetic son will be here and I have to impress him or something!”

                “Oh.” Dan cringed.

                “I’m screwed. It’s impossible.”

                “No it’s not. I can teach you.”

                “Mmm…you did make more progress with me than Adrian ever did and I really don’t think he would mind if he was let off the hook. My father couldn’t find out though. He wouldn’t be happy. Let’s do it.” Phil nodded. “I’m teaching you to read so now you can teach me to ride.” He smiled.

                “Deal.” Dan reached out, shaking his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone enjoying the story so far?


	7. "Anytime, Slave Boy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil discovers a talent of Dan's he can't get over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, very fluffy.

“I don’t object at all to having the slave boy take my place. But I do think I have the responsibility to be here for every session.” Adrian agreed. “It’s all yours.” He said, shoving the mares reins into Dan’s hands. The man walked off, grabbing a chair from the stable and setting it up a little ways from the corral.

                “So what’s first teacher?” Phil pestered. Dan didn’t respond. He reached under the saddle that had already been set on Cali’s back and unbuckled it. He tugged the saddle off and set it outside of the corral. “What are you doing?!” Phil watched in horror as the boy also removed the animals bridle and threw it over the fence. “You expect me to just jump into riding bareback?!”

                “Calm down.” Dan grumbled at him. “How can anyone expect to control a horse from its back when you can’t even control it from the ground?”

                “I don’t know…I never thought about it I guess.”

                “That’s why I’m the boss in this corral.” Dan said smugly.

                “Oh _really._ ” Phil poked the slave boy’s ribs. “I guess you are right though.”

                “You bet I am.” Dan remembered suddenly that someone was watching them and glanced over at Adrian who was indeed watching them. “I mean…”

                “Don’t worry about him Dan. He’s not from this area so he doesn’t really understand the whole master and slave thing anyway.”

                “O-okay… If you say so.”

 

By the end of the lesson Phil still hadn’t ridden Cali. All he’d done was chase her around in circles and make her change direction. He stood under a hot stream of water rinsing off the sweat and dirt. “I don’t get it Dan, what did I even do today. How is it going to help me ride better?” He called out over the running water.

                “How can you not see what you accomplished today? She was _listening_ to you! You got her to do what you wanted her to do. That’s the beginning. Once she does that consistently with you on the ground she’ll do it with you on her back. Simple.”

                “Whatever. I’m too tired to do anything now.”

                “I guess that means we read seventy-five pages of the book tomorrow.” Dan said in  sing-song voice.

                Phil let his mouth drop in a gasp. “You wouldn’t!”

                “It’s not my fault you’re behind anyway.”

                “Oh alright, let me just finish up here.”

 

Phil barely finished the book in time. On Monday when he gratefully handed the boring thing back to his father it was only replaced by another. He wished Dan could read well enough to read it to him. He thought it would nice to hear the slaves gentle voice just go on and on for a couple hours a day. There was something about the boy’s tenderness that just entranced him. Usually Dan was highly aware of being watched but in the comfortable quietness of Phil’s room the person behind the desperate need to please showed itself.

                Like now, as Dan went about tidying the room, Phil couldn’t help but just watch. Dan was completely unaware of his observer. He barely made a sound with his actions, moving around the room like a ghost even as he picked up picture frames and figurines. Phil smiled when the boy began humming quietly to himself. And then when he stopped to gaze out the window. He looked so peaceful. Phil wondered what Dan would be doing and feeling right now if he were still with previous master.

                “Hey Dan?”

                “Mmm?”

                “What would you be doing right now if you were still with your other master?”

                The tranquil look on face turned into a frown and Phil regretted bringing it up immediately. He continued looking out the window as he answered. “It’s around seven-thirty isn’t it? Then I would likely be setting out a showy outfit for him to wear. He went out almost every night with friends or to parties in the city. Or maybe his girlfriend. He was dating when I left.”

                “Wow, life with me must be boring then.” Phil chuckled. “The last time I went to a party was for my own birthday.”

                Dan smiled. “I don’t mind boring. At least it’s consistent.”

                “That makes sense. But I am kind of bored, don’t you want to do something?”

                “I still have to do your laundry.”

                “Great, then we can drop that off along the way to wherever we decide to go.” Phil clapped, grabbing the laundry basket and dragging it behind him toward the door. “Let’s go.”

 

“So where exactly are we going now?” Dan asked as they moped along the enormous entry way. Their feet strode along the glossy white floor, hands in pockets. Dan stared up at the high ceiling, at the extensive chandelier above. If they kept walking straight they’d run into the dining room and kitchen and a few other rooms Dan had never seen. The theatre was somewhere in that direction as well. If they walked in the direction behind them they’d run into the hallway that lead to Phil’s room, the library, and Carter’s office. The staircase to their left would take them up to the second floor where the only thing up there was the master bedroom.   

                “I don’t know. Where haven’t you been yet?”

                “Honestly I don’t even know. You know this house is massive right?”

                Phil laughed. “Yeah…Even I barely see most of it. Which means there has to be _something_ that can entertain us. You’ve seen the garden, the stables, kitchen, dining,” Phil ran off a list of places Dan had already been, “library, music room…”

                “Wait what?” Dan stopped him. “I knew you guys had a library but I’ve never been there and I had no idea you had a music room.”

                “Oh! Yeah. My mom is the only one that uses it since no one else plays an instrument. There’s a guitar, flute…well how about we just go there.”

                The music room was kept a little separate from the rest of the house. It was Allie’s escape. At the back of the house was a simple white door that lead across a stone path to a small white building. Phil pressed his ear against the door before entering just to be sure he wouldn’t be interrupting his mother.

                Inside three of the four walls were made of glass. It looked out over the lush hills. “This is amazing! I can’t believe I haven’t seen this yet.” Dan said, looking intently out. Along the walls were various instruments, most Dan had never seen or heard of. But in the center of the room on a black and white rug was an ebony grand piano. He took in a sharp breath, going to it and running his fingers over the smooth surface. He looked back over at Phil excitedly. “Can I?”

                “I mean, sure, go for it.” Phil shrugged, wondering why the piano made his slave so excited.

                Dan sat delicately on the bench and touched the keys as if afraid to break them if he pushed down. It had been a long time since he had played but it had always brought him so much joy. His hands went to the position that he was so used to and finally pushed down on the keys, the beginning of the song so familiar he wanted to melt right there and then he felt so at home.

                Phil watched in amazement as Dan played the piano. He hadn’t a clue that the boy played. He never mentioned or said anything about it. And yet here he was, as if he had been playing his entire life. Phil watched the muscles of Dan’s arm contract. The joy on his face interlaced with concentration. Dan finished the song and the room was left silent for a few moments.

                “I didn’t know you could play the piano. That was incredible.”

                “Oh, well, yes I play but I can only play a few songs. My master’s parents liked me to a play a certain list during dinner. So I was taught to play those and that’s it. I really loved it though.” Dan shrugged.

                “That was still amazing. And I’m pretty sure I want to watch you play forever.”

                Dan gave a surprised laugh. “Wow, thanks.”

                “Can you play another?” Phil asked.

                “Sure.” Dan was thrilled to be sitting in front of a piano again and willingly obliged his master’s request. While Dan played, Phil sat beside him, watching his finger’s move across the keys in astonishment. Before he knew it, an hour had passed and his back was sore from being hunched over. “And that was just about it. I only know a couple others.”

                “We will definitely have to come down here again. I want to hear those over and over.”

                “I’m so glad you liked it. Can you play any instruments?” Dan couldn’t believe he hadn’t asked already.

                “Ha! No. My mother wanted to teach me but I was just never interested. I enjoyed watching more than playing.”

                “Maybe I could teach you some day.”

                “You teach me? Anytime slave boy.”


	8. "You've Never Washed My Hair Before"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil really enjoys Dan's hands in his hair and a memory of the past comes back to haunt the slave boy

“So we’ve spent a week on ground work and Cali is listening really good to you. Next all we have to do is get you on her back!”

                Phil took a deep breath and huffed it out, nodding surely. “I think I’m ready.”

                Dan smiled and handed him Cali’s reins. “I think you are too.”

                “Okay then, let’s go.” They walked Cali down to an open field. Adrian followed a little ways off, looking bored but still glancing at them curiously every once in a while. He had been impressed with Phil’s progress and the next few moments would ultimately be the tell-tale sign.

                “How’s here?” Phil asked, halting Cali.

                “Here’s fine. Now just remember what you’ve learned and go for it.” Dan instructed.

                “What if she bolts or something? I’m going to die.”

                “No you’re not, calm down. I’ll hold her reins and I’ll get on her after you do.” Dan reassured him.

                “You mean both of us riding her?” Phil said in surprise.

                “Yup. Now hurry up. I don’t want to stand here all day.” Dan teased. “Don’t think about it just do it.”

                “Here I go.” Phil said. He ran his hands along the horse’s neck before gripping its mane and giving a little tug. Cali didn’t react. Her ears were perked and she was looking at her surroundings, not minding Phil at all. _This is my chance,_ Phil thought to himself. Finally, he pulled himself up halfway over the saddle and paused. No snorting, no bucking, no bolting. This was good. One leg over, sit up. And there! He was on! He laughed triumphantly. Dan clapped and laughed with him.

                “Good job. My turn.” In one swift movement Dan had stepped to the side of the horse, pulled himself up and was sitting behind Phil. “Okay, now I want you to be able to just sit there and get comfortable while I guide her.”

                “You’re not going to make her run or anything are you?” Phil said untrustingly.

                “No, we’re just going to walk, don’t worry. Trust me.”

                “Alright…”

                Dan reached for the reins, holding them on either side of Phil. With a click of his tongue the mare was moving forward. At first Phil lost his balance and had to lean against the body behind him.

“Try not to lean against me. I’m doing it this way so that you can focus on finding your own sense of balance.” Dan pushed on his back to encourage him to sit up straight.

                Phil forced himself up and focused on the horse’s movements. The problem was, he also was keenly aware of his slave’s hips rocking behind him. The boy was also leaning forwards and to the side so that he could see around Phil, causing his breath to tickle his neck and shoulder. The sensations reminded him of that night Dan had slept in his bed. Phil had awakened to the boy’s soft lips on his shoulder, his precise and experienced fingers running over his body somehow exactly what Phil wanted to feel them and his words saying things Phil wanted to hear. It had felt as if Dan’s hands were everywhere on him all at once, drowning him in pleasure and need. It had taken everything in Phil to push Dan away. Phil was aware of his feelings towards his slave boy. They were not all innocent. He no doubt viewed him as a close friend but there was something deeper. Phil wondered if Dan felt the same about him. Other than that night, he hadn’t made any advances, nothing that would tip Phil off to what he was feeling in regards to their relationship but maybe that was because of how Phil had reacted. What would have happened had Phil let Dan do whatever it was he was planning on doing that night?

                Then there was Carina. His girlfriend whom he had no feelings toward whatsoever. After the night at the theatre he thought she was gone for good. He didn’t hear from her for a while but she did eventually call, not mentioning that night and simply saying that she would like to see him again. She was going to at Phil’s house in just a few hours.

                “I think you can take the reins now. Here.” Dan leaned around him, his chest pressing against Phil’s back and laying the leather straps in his hands.

                “Uh, okay.” Phil held his breath until Dan had returned to his position behind him. He held the reins awkwardly. Cali slowed to a stop, nipping at an itch on her shoulder.

                “Cali is trained to walk when you hold the reins up and click your tongue. When you set your hand down she will stop. So keep your arms raised.” Dan placed a hand on both of Phil’s elbows, guiding them upwards. Phil mimicked the boys tongue noise and Cali sluggishly took a few steps before stopping again.

                “I have my hands up!” Phil shook his arms as evidence.

                “Yeah but you were basically saying, ‘can you move please Cali? But don’t worry, only if you feel like it.’ You have to mean it when you tell her. Hold your arms up again and be authoritative with your actions.” Phil sighed, leaning backward until his head rested on Dan’s shoulder. Dan laughed and nudged at him. “Quit pouting you big baby.” Phil sat up, straightened, and repeated the command with what he hoped was more energy. Cali instantly walked forward, this time putting more effort into it. “Great! Now if you feel her about to slow just click again.”

                Phil walked the horse around for long enough that he started feeling a lot more confident. He practiced both stopping and going until he was sure he’d dream about it tonight. Most of the time him and Dan didn’t talk. They just sat there, feeling the relaxing rocking sensation of the horse. At one point Dan rested his chin on Phil’s shoulder, sighing contently and closing his eyes. He would never say it out loud but he much enjoyed his master’s warm, sweet smell. He wanted to wrap himself in it.

                “I think we’re just about done for today. You did amazing. There’s just one more exercise I want to do.” Dan said, not really wanting the day to end but he imagined both of them were a little sore. Besides, Phil had to prepare for Carina coming over tonight mentally and physically.

                “Okay what could that be?”

                “It’s going to sound strange and it’s going to be difficult at first but it’s the fastest way in my experience to teach someone balance and control on horseback.”

                “Right, well, I’m ready I guess.”

                They pulled Cali to a stop and Dan hopped off, instructing Phil to do the same. He removed the saddle and attached a lunge line to the reins.

                “What am I supposed to do without a saddle?”

                Dan smiled. “You’ll see. Step on my hands, I’ll lift you on.”

                “Onto the horse? Bareback?!” Phil stepped back and waved his hands in front of him. “No, no, noooo way.”

                “Just trust me will you?” Dan pushed him all the way to the horse and bent down, clasping his hands. “Step up.”

                “I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” Phil set his foot on Dan’s laced fingers and was immediately lifted onto the creature. He felt infinitely more vulnerable and clutched desperately to the horse’s mane. “Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.” He said over and over as Cali moved around for a bit. Dan was below trying to hold the animal still. Finally she quieted and Dan stepped away several yards. “What the heck are you doing way over there?! You can’t save me from there!” Phil yelled.

                “If you fall you’re just going to slide off nice and graceful onto the soft grass. You’ll be sore but you’re not going to die. Now sit up like the wealthy powerful man you are.” Dan chuckled as Phil struggled to push himself up, as if there was a weight on his back going against him. He held onto either side of Cali’s shoulder’s and looked anxiously from Dan to the ground. “I’m going to make her walk now.” Phil nodded quickly. With a simple click and wave of the line Cali skipped into a perky walk. “Unfortunately, your horse may have come with beauty but she did not come with grace.”

                “You think?” Phil shrieked, trying to keep himself from sliding.

                “Now hold your arms straight out. Focus on using your hips and thighs for balance.”

                Phil shook his head in disbelief again but obeyed, holding his arms parallel. After a few circles around Dan, he found it a lot easier to keep his balance. “Hey…I think I got this.” He smiled.

                “I told you. Now keep your arms out. We’re going to trot.” Dan said and abruptly clicked his tongue several times. Earning an excited flick of the Arabian’s tail as she upped her speed into a rough trot.

                “Say wha-” He didn’t finish the sentence before he suddenly fell backwards, barely grabbing Cali’s mane in time. He screamed as the fast pace continued.

                “Calm down and focus on keeping your arms out.”

                “Why do I feel like you tell me to calm down a lot?”

                “Cause you have a tendency to panic.” Dan rolled his eyes.

                “Do not!” Phil argued.

                “Arms!” Dan demanded and Phil groaned as he lifted his arms and focused on clenching his thigh muscles to keep him in place.

 

Dan kept Phil at the exercise for a full thirty minutes. Phil had tried to get out of by saying the horse must be tired but Dan only brought to his attention that Phil was the only one sweating. Dan laughed hysterically when Phil slid off the animals back and walked stiffly back to the house.

                “I’m going to be sore for a week.” He grumbled.

                “Probably longer.” Dan smirked.

                “Hey, at least you won’t look like a complete idiot when what’s his name shows up.”

                “True…” Phil thought, stripping his clothes as Dan prepared a hot bath. “I also won’t be able to impress him though.”

                “You still have a week. Everything will be fine. I was thinking though…If you’re the one going to be taking over the business isn’t it up to you when the time comes who’s involved in it and who’s not?”

                “You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about that. And maybe when the time does come I’ll be able to do it no problem. For now though, my dad feels it’s really important to do this. I’m just going along with it until I can call the shots.”

                “I guess that makes sense.” Dan came out the bathroom, gesturing for Phil that it was ready. “I’ll go down and grab your dinner.” He gave a little bow an exited the room. They may view each other as friends but Dan still enjoyed treating Phil with some esteem. And Phil probably didn’t realize it but Dan had caught his master’s little smiles whenever he did something like call him Master or bow to him in private.

                Phil sighed gratefully when he slipped his legs into the bubbly hot water, goosebumps erupting over the rest of his body. When he had completely immersed himself, the smell of lavender filled his nose. Dan must have put it in the water. He really couldn’t have been given a better slave boy. What if he had gotten someone that completely rejected the idea of becoming friends or that didn’t smile when given a task? Or someone that wasn’t as attractive…as beautiful, gentle, and eager to please?

There was something changing in Phil though. Like any child, Phil had always wanted to make his parents proud. The only reason his need for his parent’s approval was slipping was because he was realizing that he could never make them happy. He could always be doing more, doing better. He had decided not too long ago to focus on making _himself_ happy. That’s why he wore bright clothes. That’s why when he thought about his future, he didn’t want to be like everybody else. When it came to Dan though, he had an increasing desire to please _him_ , to make _Dan_ proud. He had never had a desire like that before. What did it mean?

                He didn’t get a chance to think about the question anymore. Dan knocked lightly on the open bathroom door before stepping around it holding a tray of food, surprising Phil. Dan didn’t notice the man’s uncomfortableness. “So I had the staff make you a sandwich and cheesecake because you can either choose to eat it in the bath or I can set it on the table and it will be fine.”

                Phil was used to having Dan around when he was getting dressed or even in the shower covered by a curtain but he was surprised by the boy’s comfortableness with him in the bath. There were bubbles but…Phil tried to act okay with this as Dan was. “Oh yeah, um, I’ll just wait until I’m done.”

                Dan nodded and disappeared. Phil listened to the clank of the tray being set down and then Dan reappeared in the door way. He walked over and knelt beside the tub on his knees. He wasn’t looking at Phil or seemingly even thinking about his nakedness. 

                “I don’t want to sound rude or anything but what are you doing?” Phil laughed tensely.

                Dan met his eyes, looking surprised. “I was going to wash your hair. Do you not want me to? I didn’t think to ask.”

                “Is that a thing?” Phil questioned. “You’ve never washed my hair before.”

                “No silly, because you usually take a shower. It’s difficult to wash your own hair in a bathtub though. Servants always do this. I’ve even done it for more people than just my master.” The boy tilted his head. His gaze flickered to Phil’s body and back up, swallowing. A shy look suddenly burning behind his muddy eyes. His cheeks turned pink. “I apologize if this made you uncomfortable. It’s just something I’ve always done. I never even considered…” Dan got to his feet, averting his eyes as if only now realizing his master’s nakedness. “I’ll leave now.”

                Phil considered just letting the boy go. But he remembered how nice Dan’s hand’s felt on his body and figured if he was used to washing other people’s hair…and it didn’t really mean anything, especially to him, then why not? He wanted to feel those hands on his scalp…

                “Wait...”

                Dan paused, his back turned, his finger’s squeezing in and out of fists.

                “I just didn’t realize is all. I certainly wouldn’t mind. Go ahead. You’re right it isn’t easy to wash your own hair in the bath.” Phil wanted to slap himself in the face. He couldn’t have made that sound weirder if he tried. “I just mean, if you want to, that is.”

                “It’s whether or not _you_ want to Phil.” There seemed to be something else hinted in his words.

                “Yes, I think I would.” Phil said stiffly, unsure of what else he had agreed to in his answer.

                Dan nodded and knelt beside him again, grabbing a cup on the floor he must have set there earlier. He dunked it in the water beside Phil and hesitated before tilting his head back and slowly pouring the water over his scalp, using his fingers to separate the hairs. By the time he was squeezing the shampoo into his palm Dan had fallen back into the routine. He tried to focus on the familiar movements of lathering the soap and running it through the hair but he found himself watching as his master’s eyes fluttered closed and his body melted. Dan’s gentle scrubbing slowed. Phil’s eyes flickered open and their gazes met for longer than they should have. Dan was the one to look away, returning to his task.

                Phil was convinced he never wanted to wash his own hair again. He might just take baths every night for now on. He wondered how Dan would feel about that. What was the boy thinking right now as he fluidly rinsed Phil’s hair and started applying the conditioner? He massaged Phil’s head with expert maneuvering. If someone else besides Dan was doing this he might be able to relax and enjoy it but all he could imagine were those hands working their way down to his shoulders, his arms, his chest, playing over his abdomen. Phil snapped his eyes open, realizing he was getting hard. _No no no no no no! Not here! Not now!_ He said to himself in panic. What would Dan think if he saw? He thought desperately of anything and everything else.

                Dan stood up from the side of the tub and held out a towel. He didn’t seem to suspect anything but knowing Dan, if he had seen Phil’s reaction to the hair washing he’d be discreet and not say anything. The boy turned his head away respectfully when Phil rose from the water and gladly wrapped himself in the soft towel.

               

While Phil was getting dressed, Dan waited in the entry for Carina. He was not thrilled by the idea of being the first to greet her and walk with her up to Phil’s room. But it was his job and he hoped she just wouldn’t try to speak to him.

                She arrived a few minutes late and looked surprised so see Dan open the door.

                “Oh, hi.” She said, eyes widening. She was wearing a very simply sun dress, probably due to Phil’s comment about her last one.

                “Evening.” Dan bowed. “I’ll take you to Phil’s room.”

                “O-okay.” She cleared her throat and followed awkwardly behind him a couple of strides. Dan walked carefully and soundlessly even on the tile floor as if he could be invisible in her presence. “Dan? That’s your name, right?”

                “Um, yeah.”

                “Carina breathed out heavily. “Is Phil really mad at me?”

                How the heck was he supposed to answer that? Yes Carina actually he wants nothing to do with you, can you please just disappear? “Well…” He started.

                “I knew it. I blew it, didn’t I? Dan, I really, really like him. That night though…how do I say this without sounding ridiculous.” Dan didn’t speak, hoping she would just shut up. “You two are very close. I’ve noticed that, it’s obvious when someone looks hard enough. I realize you guys spend night and day together. I’ve just never seen a master and slave with a bond. Phil’s a very sweet guy and he just wants everyone to be happy so really it shouldn’t surprise me that he thinks of you as a…friend. Anyway, I just want to admit that I am a little jealous. I know, it’s stupid.” She laughed at herself though it didn’t come across very natural. “Me being jealous of a slave.” She paused, seemingly expecting Dan to say something. “Are you going to say anything?”

                “Do you want me to?” Dan looked at her, raising both eyebrows.

                “I don’t know. Look, I told you what I wanted to, now, I’m going to try and have a good evening with Phil and at least you will know where I coming from because there is no way I’m explaining this to Phil.”

 

“She said she was jealous of you?!” Phil burst into a loud fit of laughter. Carina had barely walked out the front door when Dan explained to Phil what had happened on the way to his room with the girl earlier. “That. Is. Hilarious. And awesome. In fact…” He sat cross legged on his bed and thought for a moment. “Dan, we could use this to our advantage.” He said, shaking a finger at his slave boy.

                “What do you mean?” Dan said cautiously.

                “I _mean_ , we could totally act all close and inseparable or whatever and she would probably leave. I don’t think she could handle the jealousy!”

                “Or…She could poison my food and have you all to herself.” Dan pointed out.

                Phil leaped from bed and ruffled Dan’s hair as he was getting in the habit of doing. “Don’t be silly. I wouldn’t marry her if she killed you.”

                “Nice to know.” Dan chuckled.

                “ _Please_ Dan. I think it would work and I’d rather it happen that way than for me to have to say something to her.”

                “I guess we can try.” Dan shrugged. “But you realize that if she told someone or anything like that…”

                Phil’s face fell a little. “So we can’t be too open about it. It has to be real subtle.”

                “Right, well, tell me what to do and I’ll do it.” Dan had no idea what Phil could be planning with this really but he supposed he’d just go along with it. “When’s your next date with her?”

“Friday.”

“Okay, and when does that guy you’re supposed to suck up to get here?”

                “Ugh, on Saturday morning. My father wants me to take him out Saturday afternoon for a ride so you better have me ready by then.”

                Dan smiled. “You will be.”

                “Oh, and on Sunday night we’re having a business party. My dad wants to take advantage of Brandon being here and get everyone together. It’s all serious and no fun at all so prepare yourself.” Phil rolled his eyes.

               

Friday, that last day Phil would have to train on Cali. He had gotten the whole balancing with his arms out down pat which he never thought was a possibility. Apparently, he was going to learn to canter today.

                “Believe it or not cantering is easier than trotting. You’ll see that as soon as I get her going so I want you to immediately start focusing on keeping your butt in the saddle. Use your thigh muscles.” Dan advised.

                It turned out cantering was easier. It was smoother and threw Phil around a lot less. After working on it in the small corral Dan demonstrated it to him in the pasture. Cali responded amazingly and Phil felt more accomplished than he had about anything in a while.

                “There you go!” Dan praised as Phil pulled Cali to a stop beside him. “You’re not a expert rider but you’ll at least be able to keep up with…what’s his name?”

                “Brent.” Phil laughed, clapping the mare on the side happily as he slid off.

                Dan’s ears suddenly started ringing, his heart clenched. “B-brent?” He repeated the name coldly. “And his father’s name is Brandon?”

                “Yeah, what’s that look on your face for? Do you know them or something?”

                Dan felt his throat closing, his vision sprinkled with black. He clutched at Cali’s reins to balance himself as a memory flooded him. He was seven years old standing before a strange group of people. He had just been purchased and taken away from his family. A tall man was standing beside him, a large hand on his shoulder. It held him possessively, a feeling of fear Dan had never experienced had sunk into his little chest. _“Welcome family, this is Dan. We’ve been a few hands short lately so I bought him yesterday. Ask of him what you wish but I have decided to give him to you, son.” “Really?! Are you serious dad?! But I’m not supposed to get a slave until I’m eighteen!”_ A ten year old boy stood excitedly, running over to Dan and staring down at him in wonder. _“Yes, but I’ve been thinking and I think it would be best for you to start learning how to supervise those lower than you now. The sooner the better, right? So, you can have him, as long as you don’t mind not getting an eighteenth birthday present. Although, he could simply not last that long. We’ll see.”_ Then the mother had spoken. _“He looks like a good boy Brandon. I think he’ll be here a long time.”_

                That had been the start to Dan’s slavery. He had been given to a boy three years older to him named Brent. He had been with him for nearly ten years. Ten years of being treated more like a robot or play toy than a person. Dan wanted to think that there was no way this was the same Brent. How could it not be though? Phil couldn’t know this. If Phil knew, he would have nothing to do with the man. Then his father would be infuriated. Who knows what would happen after that. All bad things, that’s for sure. Dan had to keep silent.

                Standing up straight Dan cleared his throat. “Um, maybe, Their names kind of sound familiar.”

                “They are very wealthy and prominent so it wouldn’t surprise me if you had.”

 

 


	9. Which Self?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The break up plan continues, and Dan gets more nervous as the day for Brent's arrival approaches

Phil apparently had a plan for when Carina showed up. Him and Dan were standing out front, on the stairs leading to the front door

                “Why won’t you just tell me what the plan is? She’s going to be here any second.” Dan pushed.

                “It’ll be fine. Just be yourself and go with it.” Phil shushed him but it didn’t work.

                A car pulled up in the round about drive way. “Is that her? Forget it.” Dan sighed and shook his head. “Which self do you want me to be? My slave self or what I’m like when we’re alone?”

                “Shush!” Phil said again, slapping a hand over the boys mouth, earning him an irritated glare. Dan pushed his hand away, not bothering to remove the expression from his face even when Carina got out of the car. Phil was still looking at him, grinning deviously.

                “What?” Dan shot at him.

                Phil laughed, reaching to ruffle Dan’s hair knowing the boy didn’t particularly like it but the slave boys hand caught his wrist before he was able, dropping Phil’s arm. Dan huffed, looking more like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Phil thought he looked really cute like that and made a mental note to tease him more.

                Phil leaned in close to his face. “You’re doing great.” His whispered.

                “What do you mean?”

                But his master didn’t answer. Instead he turned to Carina and waved. Dan looked too. The girl was standing at the bottom of the steps looking as though she had just eaten a lemon. She clutched her purse with white fists in her hands.

                “Hi Carina! Come on, lunch is waiting.” She attempted a smiled, stalking up the steps and placing her hand in Phil’s. They made small talk through the corridor and halls to the dining room. Dan walked behind as usual. He was starting to pick up on Phil’s tactics. Several times while Carina was talking his master would look behind him at Dan, pretending to whisper or chuckle at him. Dan rolled his eyes almost every time, or barely managed to keep in a laugh himself. Especially when Carina would stop her talking and look directly at Phil, trying to catch his attention again.

                Lunch was even more entertaining. Phil made him stand against the wall on the opposite side than what was usual, the side that faced Phil. He asked Dan to do a couple of things in order to keep up the slave act but other than that he didn’t say much to Dan. Carina was still driven crazy because she couldn’t see what Dan was doing. Several times, Phil pretended that Dan had made some kind of expression behind her back to him. After the first couple of times the girl stopped turning in her seat to see what she was missing.

                After lunch they headed to the music room. Phil was asking her if she knew how to play anything.

                “I played the piano for a little while but I can barely even read sheet music. I didn’t care for the instrument. I wanted to learn the flute and that’s not what my parents wanted.” She explained.

                “Yeah, same for me really. I had no interest in learning an instrument. That’s why it’s so great that Dan can play. Really, he’s _fantastic._ ”

                Dan thought he could hear the air sizzling around Carina at his words.

                “Oh really?” She said stiffly and with fake enthusiasm.

                “Yeah! I thought he could play a few songs for us in the music room. It would be kind of romantic.” He feigned shyness which maybe calmed the girl down a little.

                “That would be nice. Did you get me roses too?” She bumped against him flirtatiously.

                “Ahh…no. Sorry. I’m still new to this you know.” He turned to Dan. “Dan could you play us a few songs?”

                “Of course Master. Which would you like to hear?” Dan sat the bench and positioned his hands.

                “Mmm…play your favorite. That would be good.” Phil turned back to Carina. “He gets really into it when it’s one he likes. I enjoy seeing him get passionate while he plays.” The girl stared at him even as Phil directed his attention to Dan. “Go ahead.” He waved his hand.

                Dan put more into the song than he ever had before. As much as he wanted to see Carina’s expression he didn’t want to risk making a single mistake. In fact, he didn’t play his favorite song. He didn’t want such beautiful music played in this girl’s presence. Maybe when it was just him and Phil he would play it.

                When it was over, Phil clapped. Carina joined with far less enthusiasm. “Wasn’t that fantastic?!”

                “It truly was. What talent.” Carina said robotically.

                “How about another? You should see him play this one too.” Phil suggested, already waving at Dan to start.

                “No, no, that’s okay. Actually, I should be heading home. My mother wanted me home in enough time for…something.”

                “Oh, okay. I understand I guess.” Phil said sadly.

                “I had fun though and I guess I’ll see you soon.”

                “Yes! At my father’s party on Sunday night right?”

                “You want me to go?” She asked, sounding surprised.

                “Of course! I haven’t introduced you to my friends yet.”

                “O-okay. That sounds great. I’ll wear my very best. See you Sunday.” She smiled, hugging Phil and letting him walk her to the front door.

 

“I think that went fantastic.” Phil said smugly as soon as he shut the door.

                “You are harsh.” Dan smiled, shaking his head.

                “Maybe, but I think my evil plan is working.”

 

With the distraction of Carina gone Dan was forced to think about what the next few days would bring. What would Brent do when he saw Dan? It was unlikely to think that he would pretend not to know him. It was more likely that he’d try to embarrass Dan in front of Phil with stories. There was no way of knowing with Brent. The man had always been unpredictable and the unknowing is what terrified Dan. He didn’t look forward to sleep and therefore attempted to keep Phil up as late as he could that night.

                He was currently splayed out on his master’s bed, watching him read a book. “You’re being boring.” He grumbled up at the older boy.

                Phil looked over the book and raised an eyebrow. “You’re the one always trying to get me to read and now that I’m doing it you want me to be doing something else?”

                “I’m bored.” He poked at Phil’s thigh. He had already made the room and bathroom spotless. Sheets had been cleaned, laundry taken down, dusting, plus he’d taken a shower. There was nothing left for him to do. “Give me something to do.”

                “You’re doing exactly what I want you to do.” Phil smiled and cocked his head, reaching out to brush a stray curl from the slave’s forehead. “You’re keeping me company.”

                “That’s nice and all but it doesn’t help me out.” Dan’s eyes fluttered at the touch.

                “Fine, what do you want to do?” Phil shut the book and set it on the nightstand. Dan sat up, leaning against the headboard.

                “How about we play a board game?”

                For the next two hour’s they played scrabble which greatly improved Dan’s spelling and reading skills. It definitely did the job of distracting him. It turned into more of a lesson than down time. By the end of it he was tired though and thought maybe he could go to sleep. But when he closed his eyes all he could see was Brent’s smirking face.

                “Isn’t there something else we can do?” Dan flashed his eyes open. Phil was sliding into bed.

                “Dan, it’s one A.M. I have an extremely important guest arriving tomorrow and as much as I enjoy this needy side of you, I need to go to bed.” Phil smiled and reached up to the lamp. “Good night.” He sang to the boy and flicked off the light. He could tell Dan was still standing in the center of the room for a few moments. What had gotten into him? He was acting so strange and restless. He really did enjoy this side of Dan but he also recognized that it meant something was wrong. As he heard Dan get under his sheets he hoped everything would back to normal in the morning.

 

“You are going to see me be quite uncomfortable multiple times today. Just wanted to let you know that.” Phil said as he straightened the last piece of his hair. Dan didn’t respond and Phil furrowed his brows. “Dan?” He called, peeking out of the bathroom. The boy was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at floor. His hair was still curly and he’d only gotten half dressed. His shirt was crumpled up on his lap. “Dan, are you okay?” Every morning, Phil woke up to his slave boy showered, dressed, and ready for the day. He’d never seen him like this.

                “Huh?” Dan’s head shot up.

                “I asked if you were okay.” Phil repeated, looking more concerned now. “Have you even had breakfast this morning?”

Dan looked at him guiltily. “Um, no.”

“You haven’t even straightened your hair today.” Phil said.

                “Oh.” The boy frowned. “I wasn’t going to today.”

                “Why not?” Phil questioned curiously.

                “Um, can I be honest with you?” The boy looked nervous to do so. This hurt Phil. Just when he thought Dan was getting comfortable with him, he’d go and ask something like this.

                “Of course Dan, you know that.”

                “Right.” He said, as if he’d just remembered this. “I’m just not having a good day. Just a little sad is all. It won’t affect my work though, I promise. I just didn’t feel like putting all that effort into myself I guess.”

                “Everyone has bad days. That’s just fine. If I could give you the day off, say you were sick something, I would, trust me. Today though…” Phil sulked.

                Dan waved his hands dismissively. “It’s okay, I understand. Today is an important day. I’ll be fine.” He smiled, trying to give his master some reassurance when in fact he didn’t know how he was going to make it through the next hour let alone the day. He could barely breath, his chest ached, is head felt like a ticking time bomb, and he couldn’t think properly.

                “Monday though okay? I promise Monday will be your day.” Phil promised. Dan nodded in appreciation. “But, for now, if you want, I can straighten your hair for you. If you just wanted it curly today it looks fine. I just thought I’d offer.” He shrugged.

                “S-sure. Yeah, I would like that.”

                Phil looked ecstatic. “Great! The iron’s still hot! Hurry!” He skipped into the bathroom happily and Dan couldn’t help but smile fondly at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for the next chapter-attempted rape scene. Not super graphic but just wanted to let everyone know


	10. "Yes Master"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brent has arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING-Attempted rape scene in this chapter

Phil couldn’t get Dan to talk about what exactly was wrong. He continued skirting around the question despite Phil’s honest efforts. After last night, Phil had decided that maybe Dan just needed some comfort. He seemed to get this way sometimes, needy and desperate for praise. Maybe he was feeling a little home sick? Even if his past owners hadn’t been the best, it was still all he had known. Phil tried to be understanding. He kept a hand on the boys back as they walked down the hall towards the study where his father, Brandon, and Brent would be waiting.

                When they stepped into the study Dan automatically took his place against the wall, refusing to look up until his heart stopped pounding in his ears. Phil continued through the room, taking on his ‘future owner of this company’ stance.

                “Heyo Phil! Been a while man.”

                Dan felt his insides curdle at the voice. The voice that confirmed the man in the room was indeed his previous master. All the things he had convinced himself was okay to forget when he had moved in with Phil resurfaced. Would Brent say something? Would he acknowledge him? What would Phil say if he did? Phil was talking to the group but Dan wasn’t listening.

                “Dan, come here a moment please.” Phil asked him. Dan slowly walked forward, standing beside his master. He could see Brent’s shoes but he still didn’t look up. That’s what a slave was to do anyway right? He was acting normal.

                “This is my slave Dan.”

                “Nice to meet you, Dan.” His voice already sounded possessive to Dan. Brent held up his hand.

                “You can shake his hand.” Phil pushed at his elbow. Dan forced the limb up, shaking the hand and finally lifting his head. He met the man’s eyes. Other than the fact that his hair had been cut nearly to the scalp he looked exactly the same as he had a few months ago. One thing was good, he was acting as though he didn’t know Dan. Why, he had no idea but it didn’t matter. Brent met his eyes dead on, staring intently and smirking. Dan nodded politely at him before backing up against the wall, able to breathe again.

                “So what do you have planned for me old friend?” Brent rubbed his hands together.

                “I was informed you’ve gotten into horses.” Phil clarified.

                “The sports, yes.”

                “It surprises me that you would spend time with such filthy animals but…” Phil sighed exasperatedly, playing an annoyed, inconvenienced rich boy well. “I’ve arranged a ride for us this afternoon. Lunch first though.”

 

Dan followed as far behind as socially acceptable. He expected Brent to shoot him glances when Phil wasn’t paying attention or for him to bring up the fact that he had been his previous master but no, he did nothing. He didn’t acknowledge Dan in the slightest. Even during lunch where he was sitting across from Phil and could see Dan standing there along the wall. He never once looked up at him. Dan couldn’t tell if he should relax or be on higher alert.

                Phil too seemed to be ignoring Dan. It could be because he was so focused on his guest, or it could be that he was trying to let Dan have as much of a day off as he could allow without sending him away. Dan had a longing for his master though. He wanted them to be able to go back to his room, pester him about finishing the theatre book, or pick out a couple movies, lay on the bed and just laugh. Maybe convince Phil to let Dan wash his hair again…Anything. He wanted to do anything other than just be here.

                Dan realized then that he hadn’t yet seen Brandon. Would Brandon ignore him like his son was doing? A whole new wave of anxiousness flooded Dan’s bloodstream. He was certain his adrenaline would be shot by the end of the day. He needed Phil to just touch him, hug him, tell him it was going to be okay.

                After lunch Phil and Brent walked the pathway around the house before heading to the stable. Brent confidently discussed the current revenue flow of the theatres, something Phil had not yet learned. The talk of business was short lived though. Instead, Brent found it more fun to brag about his social life, his current girlfriend, the awards he’d won in polo. Phil was about ready to tear his hair out.

                “You’ve hardly said a word Phillip. Has nothing interesting happened to you in the year we haven’t seen each other? Oh! Your birthday, that happened. I was a little hurt that I wasn’t invited to the party but all well, I was probably busy with meetings anyway.”

                “Yeah, we kept it a bit small.” Phil lied.

                “And this slave boy here was your gift? He’s lovely.” Brent looked back at Dan for the first time since they ‘met’ that morning. “So quiet and obedient.”

                Phil looked back as well, smiling a little when he saw Dan. “Yes, I quite like him. He is a bit shy but he does his work effectively and he learned fast.”

                “Mmmm…” Brent looked Dan up and down once more before turning away.

                “Why do you never bring your slave down when you say with us?” Phil asked.

                “Are you kidding? It’s hard enough to get all of my father and I’s luggage in the car and worry about food and what not. It would be a pain to bring any added burden. Maybe one day it will necessary. I’m getting busier and busier as it is. I actually just got a slave myself.”

                “Just now? But aren’t you twenty?” Phil said curiously.

                “Let’s just say my slave wasn’t as obedient and thoughtful as yours.” Brent said with venom hidden in tone. “I had to sell him and train a new one.” He scoffed.

                Phil frowned. “How long had you had him?”

                “Nine years believe it or not! I know right? How could you care for someone so well for that long and have them just be disloyal to you after all that time? I was quite heart broken.” He pointed at the corral coming up where Cali and another, darker horse was tied. “Are those the horses there?”

                “Yeah. You will be riding the dark one.”

                “Give me the left overs why don’t you.” Brent laughed as if it were the funniest joke he’d ever heard. Phil did not participate. “Is your slave boy joining us?”

                Phil looked back. “Um, no. I don’t think so. You can stay here Dan.”

                “Yes Master. Um…Master…can I speak to you for a moment?”

Phil looked at him in bewilderment. “Sure. I’ll be back.” He said to Brent before following behind Dan to the stable. When they reached the inside, Dan spun around. Phil gasped when the boy’s arms wrapped around his torso in a vice grip. “Oh!” Hesitantly he embraced Dan in return. Dan pressed his cheek against Phil’s collarbone, closing his eyes and taking in his comforting warmth. “Dan…”

“This is what a friend would do right?” Dan said as if he wasn’t sure he was obeying the laws of friendship. “I just really needed this. I needed _you_.”

Phil’s mouth had fallen open a little. He tilted his head and let it rest on the Dan’s soft hair. It felt as though the boy would never let go if he didn’t have to. And Phil didn’t really want him to either. “Yes, yes, of course Dan. I’m always here for you. You have to talk to me though.” He said worryingly. “Something is wrong and you’re not talking to me.”

Dan pulled back enough to consider the man’s heartfelt eyes. “I know…maybe…maybe later, when we’re alone.” He glanced at Brent who was trying to look as though he hadn’t just seen what had happened.

Phil nodded fervently. “Okay, tonight then.”

“Okay. I guess you better get back to Brent.”

“Yeah...I guess I should.” Phil said reluctantly. He gave the boy one final squeeze before walking away. Seeing Dan like this, it hurt him deeply. He wanted to fix whatever was making him act this way today.

As Phil walkedd away Dan leaned against a stall door and groaned loudly into his hands. The brief contact with Phil had certainly helped calm him but the day wasn’t over yet. He wanted night time to come. He looked around the stable for something that would keep him occupied for the next while. One of the stable hands, a young boy, paused his work to look at him. Dan strode toward him. “I’m free for a couple hours from my master, can I help you with your chores?” The servant nodded eagerly.

 

Phil tried to remember everything Dan had taught him. He got swiftly onto Cali, who only stomped around a little. Brent had no issues controlling his horse. As they rode in the direction of the hills Brent went on about his polo experience. Phil half listened for about thirty minutes before he was simply done with hearing this man’s voice.

                “Look Brent, neither of us like each other. I despise being in your presence and quite honestly, the second I have control of my father’s company I’m cutting you out. Your father might be a smart business man that’s worked well with my father but you are not your father. I think you are as bad for this company as you are a human being. And there are a lot of people I have the option of working with. You are not on the list. I would sell the business and live off the money as a common person before I worked side by side with you. So, as I am thoroughly finished listening to your voice, I am going to head back to the stable and do what I want for the rest of my day until dinner where I will fake pleasantries with you for my father’s sake.” 

                “You bastard!” Brent yelled at him, swinging his horse around to block Phil from continuing. Cali threw her head and pinned her ears, backing from the gelding. “You know nothing of this company and how it works! Your father has babied you your whole life. You can’t sell this company! Your father would _disown_ you.” He glared at Phil with such anger that even Phil was a little surprised. He had never seen Brent lose his cool.

                “The thing is, I don’t care what my father thinks of me. I have nothing to lose in that department. See you at dinner Brent.” Phil turned Cali and cantered back to the stable.

 

Dan was mucking out a stall when he felt someone standing behind him. At first, he tried to ignore it but when the feeling didn’t leave he stopped and looked. His body tensed, blood flowing faster when he saw Brent leaning against the stall door smiling.

                “Hi Dan.” He said when the boy had noticed him. Dan didn’t respond. He froze, motionless and holding his breath. Where was Phil? Those were the only words he could think of. Finally he spoke them.

                “Where’s Phil?”

                Brent scoffed, taking a couple steps forward. “I honestly don’t know. He ran ahead of me. Apparently, he doesn’t like me much.” He laughed, sounding a little surprised. “Who knew right? But wow, who would have thought I’d see you again? My father didn’t even think to tell me that I’d see you here. Imagine my surprise when my old slave boy walks through the door!” He threw his hands in the air, standing only a couple of feet away from Dan now. Dan leaned away, stepping back until he hit the wall. “Oh what? Don’t look at me like that. Why aren’t you happy to see me? We spent every day together for nine _years_. You have to have some feelings toward me.”

                “Only hate.” Dan said quietly, unsurely, hating how insignificant he felt right then.

                “And fear.” Brent whispered, closing the small gap between them with a kiss to Dan’s cheek.

                “Stop Brent. Go away. Phil will be looking for me.” Dan refused to look into Brent’s eyes.

                “Mmm, Phil has always been a softy. He probably likes you very much. Have you done any _favors_ for him yet?” Brent asked suggestively. He set his hands on Dan’s hips, setting a knee in between his legs, and sliding his fingers just under his clothing to feel the skin on his abdomen. Dan went rigid, his throat impossibly tight.

                “He would never ask the things of me that you did.” He said bravely, spitting in the mans face.

                Brent grabbed Dan’s hair harshly with one hand, forcing his neck to the side and placing his lips against the flesh. Dan whined and tried to pull away, clawing at Brent’s arm. The man only grabbed his wrists and held them together against his chest, shoving him further into the wall. There was something sharp poking at Dan’s spine. “He’s missing out then.” Brent pulled away from Dan’s neck to kiss his lips. The roughness of it forced the air from Dan’s lungs. He pushed and twisted but Brent only leaned harder against him until Dan thought he would start crying from the pain. The hand that had been on his neck went instead up Dan’s shirt, aggressively feeling over the skin. Brent pulled away, out of breath and a hungry glint in his eyes. His hand continuing searching, touching every part of Dan he could reach. Over Dan’s stomach, chest, arms, and back.

                “You have no scars. He really has been soft on you. No beatings at all.” His tone was thick with lust and desire. “And I am _so_ glad.” He crashed his lips against Dan’s again, grabbing one of the boys wrists and holding his hand against his crotch.

 

Phil walked everywhere looking for Dan. The slave boy was nowhere to be seen. He had searched the house and the yard. Then he remembered Dan saying that used to help in the stables sometimes. He had been having a bad day so maybe he went there to be with the horses. Brent was still nowhere in sight either. That Phil was glad of.

                Phil ran down the stable. He looked in the corral, the pasture, the tack room. “Have you seen my slave boy?” He asked a hand that was polishing a saddle. The person nodded and pointed down the length of stalls. Phil went one by one searching the stalls until he heard some movement in the next. He peered around the corner and that’s when he saw Dan, pinned against the wall with Brent’s hands up his shirt. At first Phil misunderstood, thinking Dan was willingly do this. Phil furrowed his brows and watched for a second in confusion.

                 Brent grabbed one of Dan’s wrist and held it to his groin. “Touch me.” The man demanded. Dan nodded his head but that’s when Phil could see the absolute fear in the boy’s eyes, the tension in his body. “Say it!” Brent pulled Dan back and shoved him hard against the wall.

                “Yes Master.” Dan choked out. His hand started undoing Brent’s belt.

                “Hey!” Phil yelled, bursting forward and grabbing at the back of Brent’s shirt. He yanked on the fabric, throwing Brent off balance. He caught himself against the stall though and stood.

                “There you are.” He said casually, wiping his mouth.

                Phil grabbed Dan’s arm and pulled him to his side, wrapping a hand around his waist and holding tightly. “What the heck do you think you’re doing?!”

                Brent chuckled, shaking his head. “What does it look like? Just having some fun is all. You don’t know this but he,” he pointed at Dan, “is a lot of fun.”

                “You stay away from him.” Phil said, shoving Brent further into the wall.

                “I believe your slave boy has kept some important information from you.”

                Phil furrowed his eye brow. “What could you possibly mean by that?”

                Brent sighed and rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. “Your father purchased him from us. Dan has been my slave boy for the last nine years. We know each other _very_ well.” He smiled deviously. “But it seems you two have a far different relationship than him and I had.”

                Phil looked down at Dan with a questioning look. Dan averted his eyes and pulled himself from Phil’s grasp. “He was your previous master? The one that-” Phil paused, looking back at Brent. Dan looked sheepishly at the ground and nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He said, gently guiding Dan back to his side.

                “Ohhh…I see.” Brent said knowingly. “You care for him. Quite deeply I think. You’re a slave Dan!” He spat at the boy’s feet. Phil stepped back, still glaring at the man. “Master’s and slaves can’t fall in love! They can’t live happily ever after! What are you expecting to get out of this? And you Phil! How stupid can you be? My God you’re both insane.”

                “Get out. Go. I don’t ever want to see your face again.” Phil demanded.

                Brent stood straight, walking past Dan and slapping Phil’s shoulder on the way out. “See you at dinner bud.”

                Phil took Dan back into the house the back way. He didn’t say or do anything until they were both in the bedroom. When the door was shut and locked, Phil pulled the boy against him, hugging him tightly. Dan staggered against him, melting against his chest. He trembled violently and Phil was the only thing holding him up. He let Dan rest his head on his shoulder. “Oh Dan, I am so sorry. Dan, Dan, it’s okay now. I am so, so sorry.”

                “I-it’s not y-your fault.” Dan stuttered, finally letting the tears fall down his face.

                “You should have told me. I would have never let him near you. You would have never had to see his face. And after the ride I couldn’t find you. I had no idea…Oh God. He’s always been such a jerk. All this time it’s been you staying at his house when he came here every year.” Phil pulled away from their crushing embrace, placing a hand on either side of Dan’s face and wiping away his tears. He stopped crying but his breathing was uneven.

                “Can I take a shower?” Dan asked, wanting desperately to be-rid of any and all smell and feeling of Brent.

                “Of course. I’ll get it going. You just stay here.”

 

Dan was in the shower for a long time. Eventually Phil started getting worried. “Dan?” He called softly and knocked on the door. When no response came, he cracked it open. He gasped when he saw what was in front of him, throwing the door open and bolting forward. “Dan stop!” The boy stood in front of mirror holding a knife to his arm. Blood was already dripping from several wounds just below his shoulder onto the floor. “What are you doing?! Stop!” He reached for knife, ripping it from Dan’s unresisting grip and dropping it to the ground. The boy just stood there, not saying anything. He stared blankly at the shirtless reflection of himself. Phil grabbed a towel that laid on the ground and lifted Dan’s arm, wrapping it around the wounds. Dan made no effort to stop him. Only when Phil put pressure on the towel with his hand did the boy turn to look at it, and then at Phil, as if he didn’t remember what he had been doing.

                Phil looked pleadingly into the boy’s eyes. “Why Dan? Why would you do something like that? Did you think for even a second how I would have felt?”

Dan tilted his head curiously, looking confused. “I wasn’t trying to kill myself.” He said matter of fact.

                “Then what the hell were you doing with a knife?! And why are you bleeding like this?”

                Dan looked down at his feet bashfully. “He won’t want me now. Because I have scars, Brent won’t want to ever touch me again.”

                Phil stared at him horrified. “This was not necessary. I would never have let him near you.”

                The last thing Phil wanted to do was leave Dan for even a second but he had to in order to get a first aid kit. He got back as quickly as he could and was grateful to see the boy still sitting at the table where he’d left him, gazing out at the stable. He turned his attention to Phil when the older boy started unwrapping the towel. He seemed more lucid now.

                “I really wasn’t going to kill myself. I have no desire to do such a thing. I just didn’t want him to touch me again.”

                “I believe you.” Phil wiped at the blood still coming ever so slightly from the three long slices across Dan’s arm. “I still wish you wouldn’t have done it.”

                “I’m sorry.” Dan said in a ghostly whisper. Phil looked at him, seeing the expression of guilt on the boy’s face.

                “I understand why you did it. I do.” He tried to reassure him, knowing Dan’s constant eagerness to please. “You just scared me is all.” Dan watched him closely as he cleaned and dressed the wound.

                “Do I have to go to dinner tonight?” Dan swallowed at the thought.

                “No, of course not. And neither am I. We won’t go to the party tomorrow either.” Phil brushed away Dan’s curling hair.       

                “What about your father?”

                Phil laughed. “I could care less about any of that right now.”

 

Phil’s father banged on the door angrily. “Phil! Get out here right now! I don’t care how sick you think you are you need to be down at that diner table!”

                “I can’t! Unless you want me vomiting all over your important guests.”

                “They are your guests too. The people down there are your future and if you don’t go down there you may not have one.” Carter threatened.

                “So be it.”

                “I can’t believe you. Just know that I tried to provide an easy way of living for you and you gave it up for god knows what you have planned for your life.”

                They heard the echoes of his shoes down the hall and relaxed.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Dan asked.

                “One hundred percent. I don’t have a clue how I’m going to get out of this place but when I do you’re coming with me and we will live as equals, in the life we want.” Phil promised.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He'll be okay guys, I promise.


	11. "You're Free"

Dan laid in his bed that evening staring at the ceiling. It was as if his mind had turned off, there was nothing there. He couldn’t feel or think or move. Phil had been trying to get him to do something, anything.

                “How about we play a board game? We have lots. Or a card game? We could even go out to the garden if you want, get some fresh air?” Phil came over to the boy’s bed, sitting on the edge.

                “I can’t think Phil. I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me right now but I just want to lay here for a while.”

                “You’ve been laying there for hours. You’re scaring me.” Dan didn’t respond. “At least come lay on my bed.” The boy swiveled his head to look up at him. “Sleep in my bed tonight. It’s okay. I don’t want you out of my sight for a while.” 

                Dan sighed. “You’re acting like I’m a danger to myself and others.”           

                “No, that’s not why I want you with me. I’m just…I don’t want you to be by yourself. I want you to know that I’m here for you and that I care.”

                A silent moment passed between them. “I know you care for me. I really do.”

                Phil stood, reaching his hand out and wiggling his fingers. Dan exasperated and eventually took the bait, taking his masters hand and letting him guide him to the bed. He pulled back the covers and gestured for Dan to slide in. He did so, being careful with his right arm and tucking it gently under his head. Phil slid in behind him, resting a hand on Dan’s shoulder and rubbing it comfortingly. Dan sighed contently at the touch. Phil’s touch was so nice to feel after Brent’s hands had been on him. With each swipe of his thumb it was like the memory of Brent was being erased. He leaned into the grazing fingers.

                Phil smiled when Dan pushed against his hand. He scooted closer, moving his hand down to the boy’s waist. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

 

Sometime later Phil awoke. He looked over at the clock to see that it was nearly midnight. Dan was shifting restlessly beside him. “Dan, are you awake?”

                It was a moment before he replied. “Yeah.”

                “Have you slept at all?”

                “N-no. I didn’t mean to wake you. Sorry. I can go back to my bed.” He offered out loud while silently praying he could stay.

                “No, you’re fine. Here, turn around.” Phil asked.

Dan eased to his other side. “Yeah?”

                Phil reached up, stroking Dan’s cheek with a finger and looking intently into his eyes for an answer. “What can I do to help you? I want to help.”

                Dan returned his watchful gaze, his eyes full of sadness. “I’ll be back to normal soon, I promise. This happened sometimes…before. But I’ll get over it soon. Maybe even in the morning.”

                “You don’t look like you’ll be over it by morning.” Phil called attention to.

                “I’ll be okay.” Dan wanted to say that he knew this because he was with Phil. With Phil there as his master, his friend, everything would be okay. “Bad things happen and then people move on. Don’t worry about me.”

                “Okay. But please tell me if you need something, or want me to do anything.”

                “I will.” Dan assured.

 

Dan was still asleep when Phil woke up the next morning. That had never happened. He panicked before remembering that they wouldn’t be going anywhere today so they could stay like this for as long as they wanted. Phil wouldn’t be surprised if his father kicked him out of the house for not going to the party tonight. And still, Phil wasn’t all that worried. Maybe this was what he had been waiting for. He had been too nervous to just come out and tell his father that he wasn’t interested in this life. Maybe the best thing would be to be forced out of it.

                Phil pored over Dan’s sleeping face. He smiled, having never seen him this way before. The boy’s eyes flickered absently behind his closed lids. His breathing shallow and even. If Phil held his breath and watched closely enough he could even see Dan’s chest bounce with each heartbeat. He had never felt such affection for someone. Whenever he thought of or saw his slave boy his chest warmed and a flash of light sparked in his mind. He stretched out his arm, skimming his fingertips over Dan’s coiled hair. He had never wanted to protect someone from the horrible parts of the world so much. Was it possible that… did he… _love_ Dan? Had he fallen for his timid, always watchful slave boy?

 

By the time Dan’s eyes flickered open, light was pouring into the room. His first thought was that he had slept through his alarm and hadn’t been up in enough to wake Phil. He leaned up on his elbow. Wincing at the pain in his shoulder he looked down at the bandage. The events of yesterday filtered through him again. He wiped at his eyes and looked around the room. Phil was pouring orange juice into a glass on the table.

                “It’s okay, we’re not going anywhere today, remember?” He said without looking away from the glass. “How does your arm feel?” Phil finished with the liquid and came over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

                “It’s a little sore. But I don’t regret it.”

                Phil screwed up his lips and nodded. “That’s good, I guess.” He tried making his tone more cheerful, pointing at the breakfast. “I went down and got breakfast for us. Pancakes, cereal, bacon, and orange juice.”

                “Sounds incredible.” Dan perked at the overpowering scent of crispy bacon and the sweetness of the juice.

                As they ate, Phil followed Dan’s every move. He watched for soreness, pain, sadness, anger, anything really. The boy seemed okay enough. He used his arm fine but his eyes did hold this kind of blankness that he didn’t like. Dan was usually so expressive in his eyes but now there was nothing.

                A knock sounded at the door. Dan stopped mid-bite and stared at the door worryingly.

                “It’s okay I’ll get it.” Phil stood and paraded to the door, opening it just barely. When he saw it was his father he stepped out into the hall. He had never seen his father so disheveled and uncared for. It looked as though he hadn’t slept the entire night. Phil crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to be the first to speak.

                “I didn’t think you would come to the door.” Carter said lowly.

                Phil shrugged. “I guess I want to know what you have to say to me. Are you kicking me out?”

                The man laughed. “No, God no. I-I don’t know what to think or do right now to be honest. I want to explain something to you. You have to understand that when I acquired this business I only ever imagined handing it down to my son. I realize that I never asked if it was something you wanted too. I still think it would be ridiculous of you to not take it over. It’s set up, you have partners, your life could be so easy.”

                “On my death bed, I don’t want to think back on my life and think about how easy it was dad. I want to think ‘wow! I lived an adventure, I had fun, and I’m happy.’ I am not happy here.”

                Carter sighed. “I know. And I can see that. Believe it or not I see that in you every day. And something else. Your mother pointed out to me that she doesn’t feel you and Carina are getting along all that well either.”

                Phil sighed. “She’s a nice girl, she really is. But I feel nothing towards her. She’s just not the one.”

                “Do you think that slave boy of yours is the one?” Phil’s head shot up in astonishment. “Your mother and I notice more than you would probably like to know.” Phil felt his face burn. “Look, I’m not happy about the fact that he’s a slave. I could never allow it. But if what you’re looking for is a husband…rather than a wife, both your mother and I are not concerned about that. The person you marry is simply someone you wish to spend your whole life with, a partner and comforter. Whoever you decide that person is, is fine.”

                “Unless it’s a slave boy.” Phil clarified.

                “Do you really have such strong feelings for this boy that you want to spend your life with him in a romantic way?”

                “I don’t know father. I’m not sure of anything other than the fact that I’m done trying to make you proud. I’m going to spend from this day on doing things that make _me_ happy.”

                “And I will try to be there and support you in any way I can. I do have…one last favor to ask of you though.” It was his father’s turn to look downcast, maybe even a little guilty. “After what Brent told me that you said to him yesterday I imagine it will be quite a request of mine but I must ask it anyway. Would you go to the business party tonight? Think of it as a farewell to the business.”

                “I don’t know dad...Dan got hurt yesterday and I just-”

                “Please Phil, please do this for me.”

                Phil had never heard his father plead so desperately for something. He really wanted this. And he was letting Phil leave the businesses without any hassle. This was a side of his father he had never seen. How could he not oblige him this once? He sighed. “Aright, I’ll come. But Dan can’t.”

                “Why not? How did he get hurt? It looks wrong when a master arrives at such an important event as this without his slave.”

                “His arm, it’s not bad but-”

                “Well if he can walk then he needs to be there. You may be leaving the business but I don’t want to be embaressed more than I have to be. Bring him, even if all he does is sit in the corner with the other slaves.”

                “But dad-” Phil started.

                “Be downstairs by six.” His father strode away, leaving Phil to stand there speechless and unheard. Finally, he went back into his room. Dan stood from the table.

                “What happened?”

                “I did what I could Dan, I promise. But we have to go to the party tonight. Both of us.” Dan’s face fell. “I do have good news though…My father is letting me leave the business. Just like that, this is my last obligation to him and the company.’

                “Oh my goodness that’s fantastic!”

                “Yeah it is.”

                “Why don’t you seem excited? This is what you’ve always wanted isn’t it?” Dan questioned.

                “I don’t know…I guess I never expected it to go so well. I had planned on being kicked out, yelled at, cut off from my family and forced to live on the streets until I could provide for myself and therefore have time to think of what it is I want to do. I guess now that it’s over…” He laughed lightly, “I don’t know where to start.”

 

Even Dan didn’t insist on Phil getting ready early so that they could make it to the event on time. They both sat on the bed twiddling their thumbs in silence until the last minute when they both wordlessly stood.

                “Tonight is the last night I will ask anything of you.” Phil said lowly when Dan set out the suits.

                “What do you mean?” Dan smoothed out the silky material.

                “After tonight I want us to be equals. I’ll pick out my own clothing, clean my own bathroom, change my own sheets and get my own breakfast.”

                “But I don’t mind doing all of that. Not for you.” Dan assured him.

                “I know you don’t but those are the things that make us master and slave and I don’t want to be your master.” Phil looked at him, pleading that he would understand where he was coming from. But the slave boy didn’t seem to.

                “Only in public are you my Master. In private you are my friend, my companion and partner.”

                “In public too Dan! Even in public I don’t want people to look at us that way. I want them to see us as…something more. My parents are apparently very much aware of my lack of feelings toward Carina.” Phil lowered his voice, looking to the side, “My dad asked me if it was you I want to spend the rest of life with.” Phil paused, letting the words sink in.

                “As long as you allow me to remain your slave I will be there. I plan on being here your whole life anyway.”

                Phil stood abruptly, pacing in a few circles before coming back around to stand in front of Dan who watched him intently. He grabbed both the boy’s hands in his own, holding them there loosely. He looked into his eyes with affection and honesty. “I want you to spend the rest of your life with me, but not as my slave. Dan, you are no longer a slave. Not mine, nor anyone else’s. I’m freeing you.”

                Dan didn’t react to words at first. How could he be hearing them right? He was never going to hear those words. He was never supposed to. He was supposed to remain a slave until the day he died. Even if that slavery was spent as Phil’s he was never meant to be free. But the words sunk in. He could see the truthfulness in his master’s eyes. Phil had meant it. Phil had set him _free_.

                A heaviness he didn’t know was settled in him departed all together. “Thank you.” He whispered. Though the words were meaningless. How could he possibly make known how grateful he was? Then, suddenly, he knew what he wanted to do. And now that he was no longer a slave he was free to do it. He lifted himself the ever so slight amount that he needed to and closing his eyes, placed a feathery kiss on his liberators lips.

                He stood flat again and opened his eyes. Phil let out a ragged breath. “I didn’t realize how badly I’ve been wanting you to do that.”

                Dan smiled. “Really?”

                Phil nodded. “Now can I kiss you properly?”

Dan didn’t have to respond. The answer was written on his face. His heart flipped as Phil cupped his chin and leaned forward. The kiss was slow and unsure at first. Dan realized that his master had probably never kissed anyone. He parted his lips more, pushing forward and trying to encourage the older boy to follow his lead. Phil willingly submitted to the direction, following Dan’s movements until finally he felt more confidant. Dan seemed to sense this and backed down, letting Phil take control again. The boy settled his hand on the back of Phil’s neck and stepped closer. Phil deepened the kiss, hearing Dan’s breath catch when he slipped his tongue into the slave’s mouth. He held the boy closer, feeling his warmth pressed against him in so many ways.

 


	12. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut has arrived. Along with an extremely fluffy ending. Enjoy...

Dan felt as though there was an electric storm in his body. He sizzled with energy and emotions like he never had before. His mind buzzed with happiness and hope. The second they scooted into the car that would take them to the event Phil grabbed Dan’s, holding it in his lap. He sat as closely as he could, not able to get enough of him since the kiss. Dan laughed and leaned against him.

                “You better get a hold of yourself before we get to the assembly hall.” Dan grinned. Phil shook his head, sneaking a surprise kiss. “And you better really stop doing that.” Dan whispered and leaned back in for another. They kissed lingeringly on and off during the entire drive. Phil thought that he should glance at the driver and see what he was thinking but decided it didn’t matter. Not anymore. Dan was no longer his slave.

Carter was waiting just below the steps to the assembly building. He watched his son approach, seeing that the slave boy was not walking several paces behind as was usual. Instead he walked side by side his son. He wanted to chastise them both for being so careless and improper but then he saw the smile on his son’s face, the way he kept looking down at the boy with…Joy? Happiness? Affection? So, Allie had been right when she suspected feelings between the two. He sighed heavily. None of this is ever what he wanted for Phil. He had pushed for years on his son what he himself had always dreamed of at his age. And yet only now, after Phil had expressed to him that this wasn’t what he wanted in life, only now could Carter see the happiness in his son’s face. It was the impossibility of parenthood. You try to do your best and yet it never is. He smiled to himself though. His son was finally happy and that was really all he had ever wanted.

When Phil reached his father, the man placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked from Dan to his son and then to the ground in a kind of mental turmoil. When he spoke, there was no anger in his tone, only a request. “It would be more proper for the slave…for Dan, to walk several paces behind you.”

Phil cocked his head curiously at his father’s sudden change in attitude. He nodded. “We understand.” He saw Dan nod in his peripheral. “Thank you.”

As much as Phil simply wanted to stand beside Dan in the corner he recognized that his father’s request for him to be here was not just simply for him to arrive. His father deserved more from him after all that had happened. So, he led Dan to a chair and then ventured around the large ballroom, greeting, discussing, hand shaking. It was easier tonight than it ever had been before. Knowing that this was his last time made him not have to act in front of these people. In a sense, each final handshake was like a goodbye to the life that could have been. The life that, in the end, would have deprived him of any life at all.

The music that played in the background grew louder. It was time for the dancing. He saw out of the corner of his eye Carina waving at him. She wore a long luxurious purple dress and as she stalked towards him it flowed behind her. Her hair was done in a neat tight bun, Daisy flowers stuck into it.

“You look great.” He said honestly when she approached him.

“Oh, thank you.” She blushed.

“Would you like to dance with me?”

She nodded excitedly.

As they started to dance Phil’s heart quickened with nerves. He wanted to use this time to break up with her. He had never done something like this. “Um, Carina, I need to say something.” Phil wanted to slap himself after just that one sentence. It already sounded bad.

“Okay.” She said nervously, the smile disappearing from her lips.

He pulled back a little so he could look her in the face. “I’m…I’m leaving my father’s business.”

She looked surprised. “Why would you do that?”

“Because I don’t want to live my life the way everyone in this room does. I want to travel and not feel like I’m better than everyone else. I want to work hard and honestly for my money. I don’t want people to have these impossible expectations of me. I’m not ready for marriage or kids or commitments.”

Carina nodded, understanding what I was saying. “I knew that something was different with you. I hoped that meant I would be lucky enough to get to know that side of you but....” She shrugged. “You’re a nice guy and I think you’re one of the few that will find what you’re looking for.”

“I really appreciate you saying that. Really, thank you.”

After the song finished they parted. There were no hurt feelings, no confusion as to why it happened. It just happened and Phil felt good about it. Feeling like his main duties had been accomplished he returned to Dan. Dan smiled when he saw him approaching.

“Hey, how’d everything go?” He handed Phil a glass of Champaign.

“Really good actually. It’s easier knowing it’s my last time here.”

Dan’s face suddenly fell. He was looking at something behind Phil. “What is it?” Phil asked, swiveling his head to see what had caught the boys attention. Brent stood a little ways off, holding a wine glass and talking eagerly to a group of people. “Hey,” Phil said softly, blocking Dan’s view of the man, “How about you dance with me?”

Dan’s eyes widened in fear. He shook his head fervently, a blush taking over his cheeks. “No way, I don’t even know how.”

Phil bowed a little, holding out his hand. “I’ll teach you then.”

Dan tentatively reached for the hand, his heart pounding. Just as his fingers grazed Phil’s open waiting palm he retracted his arm. Phil looked up, furrowing his eye brows.

“I can’t.” Dan fiddled with his suit coat and stared at his lap.

“You’ve wounded me. Why can’t you?” Phil stood up straight.

“It would be improper. It would humiliate you to dance with a slave boy.”

“You are no longer my slave, and I believe it’s up to me whether I am humiliated, is it not?”

Dan looked at him doubtfully. “Your father though…please Phil, I will comply to any other request you have for me.”

Phil once again held his hand out, palm up. He held Dan’s gaze. “I wish for nothing more than for you to dance with me right here, right now, in front of all these people.”

With one last whine of protest Dan placed his hand in Phil’s, letting himself be swiftly pulled to his feet. Phil put a hand around his waist and directed him to the dance floor where he spun himself around to face the boy. He showed Dan where his hands should be and started rocking them slowly with the music.

Dan groaned, shoving his face in Phil’s shoulder as people watched them suspiciously. “This was such a bad idea.”

Phil chuckled, nudging Dan’s forehead. “Look at me, there, yes, look at me.” When Dan had settled his eyes on Phil’s he continued. “Now tell me, do I look humiliated? Do I look the tad bit embaressed or like I care at all what these people think?”

Dan blew out a stressed breath. “No.” He muttered.

“That’s right. Because I’m not. In fact, this may be the best moment of my entire life.”

“Then you haven’t lived a very exciting life.” Dan smiled, flattered despite himself by Phil’s comment.  

For a few minutes they danced in silence. Dan slowly stopped thinking about the stares they were getting, the things people would be saying in whispers. He focused on the movement Phil was keeping them at, the rhythmic steps and swaying.

“Phil, what are you going to do now that your father has released you of the business?”

“Don’t you mean what are _we_ going to do? Because I’m still planning on that whole forever thing.”

“Oh yes, me too of course. I’ll go anywhere you go.” Dan ushered.

“Why does it have to be where I go? Isn’t there a place you’d like to go? Things you’d like to do?” Phil expressed.

“W-well…I don’t know. I’ve never thought about it much.”

“What about Japan? You said that you’ve always wanted to visit there.” Phil reminded him.

“Yes but we can’t just hop on a plane and fly to Japan.” Dan laughed.

“Maybe, maybe not. But we can make it our goal. I have to find a job fairly soon.” He laughed at that. “A job…Dan I don’t know how to do anything. The only thing I’ve ever done is write up contracts and read theatre history. My training had only just begun.”

“Your name alone will get you a job somewhere. I’m sure of that. All I’ve done is bring people breakfast in bed and wash their laundry. I can barely even read.” Dan groaned in realization.

Phil pulled him closer, rubbing at his back in slow circles as they rocked. “We’ll work on the reading. That won’t take much time at all. You’re smart and learn fast, you’ll be able to find a job too. We’ll be okay.”

Dan sighed. “Yeah, everything will be okay. Maybe it’s just love but I feel like I could live under a bridge and as long as you’re there I could care less.” Dan gasped internally at the words he’d just spoken. Had he just said the word ‘love’ out loud? Had Phil caught that?

Phil had indeed heard Dan’s words, _the_ word. But he had also seen the look of panic on his face that followed and decided not to draw attention to it. Instead he offered what the boy most likely wanted right now. “Are you ready to go home?”

Relief flooded Dan’s expression. He was clearly grateful for Phil not bringing up the subject of love. Maybe the boy still had feelings to sort out himself. Phil knew that he loved Dan. He also knew that the feeling was still very new and fresh and confusing to him. It was intense and overwhelmed his thoughts at times.

Dan nodded fervently and pulled away, tugging at Phil’s arm and pulling him along to the doors that lead outside. He stopped just before leaving the room. He gazed back at Phil in question, “I just wanted to make sure that I wasn’t being selfish and that you didn’t have any other people to talk to before we left.”

“None that matter. After I leave this building I’m done with all of this.” Phil made a wide gesture with his hand.

 

On the way home Dan fall asleep on Phil’s shoulder. The events of yesterday and the sleepless night he had had finally caught up with him. He slipped into a light sleep full of dreams. He jolted awake when Brent’s face and voice started turning the dreams into nightmares. He sat bolt upright, looking around the darkness, for a second thinking he was locked in that small room Brent put him in as punishment.

                “Whoa, it’s okay.” Said a voice above him. A hand rested on his arm.

Dan realized then that he was leaning against a warm body, and knew that voice. He let his head drop back down in relief. “Are you okay?” Phil stroked through Dan’s hair.

                “Just a nightmare.” He laid back down on Phil’s shoulder.

                 

When they reached the house Dan still felt out of it. He was tired and yet afraid to sleep again. In Phil’s room, he curled up on the large bed, the silky material warming him. His eyes closed immediately but he forced them back open. He felt like a kid again, wanting to sleep in his parent’s bed to keep the boogey man away.

                “You can’t sleep in a suit silly.” Phil laughed and pulled at the boy’s shoes, throwing them on the floor somewhere. Dan groaned in response. He heard Phil ruffle around in a drawer and then his pajamas were thrown on his head. He didn’t move. “What? You want me to undress you too?” Phil teased from above. Dan shrieked when he felt hands on his belt. He threw the pajamas off his head and grabbed Phil’s wrist in surprise.

                “What are you doing?!”

                Phil laughed relentlessly, wriggling from Dan’s grasp and moving to his feet where he began tugging his pants off. “I was trying to elicit some kind of response from you since your acting all depressed again. It worked!” He said triumphantly.

                “Alright, alright, I can do this myself thank you very much.” Dan squirmed off the bed and finished removing his suit pants and shirt. Phil woof whistled at him and Dan rolled his eyes.

                “How about you sleep just like this.” Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s unclothed body and laid his chin on his shoulder, swaying them. Dan felt himself blush.

                “A-are you being serious?”

                “I am.” Phil assured him, backing away and sliding under his bed covers with only his boxers.

                “O-okay…” Dan said, a little nervous. He started to pick up the scattered clothes, grabbing a hanger for the suits.

                “We can do that later, just come to bed. You look exhausted.” Phil waved his hand dismissively.

                “But I’m not.” Dan continued his tidying.

                “Dan,” Phil said more sternly, not intentionally sounding authoritative but the boy stopped his actions, immediately looking upward. “Please come to bed.” He begged. Seeing now that Phil truly wanted him to just come lay down with him Dan shoulders sagged, giving up on trying to distract himself and dropping the clothes to get under the covers beside Phil. Phil shimmied closer to him until their foreheads touched. He smiled and whispered, “that’s better.” Dan closed his eyes and nodded in sleepy agreement. Phil leaned over to flick the light off and nestled close to his slave boy again.

 

Phil woke with a start only a couple hours after they had gone to bed. Dan was whining in his sleep. A painful, scared kind of cry. He watched the boy’s brows furry and his eyes move back and forth behind his lids in panic. Phil set a hand on Dan’s shoulder and shook him gently. “Dan, Dan wake up.” The boy’s eyes shot open. He gasped for air and clutched Phil’s wrist, looking around the room in confusion. “You’re with me, it’s okay. It was just another nightmare.” Phil assured him, squeezing him arm.

                Dan looked down at him. Phil could see the moment he connected with reality again. The boy’s shoulders slumped. He laid back down, letting go of Phil’s hand and staring at the ceiling.

                “What is it you dreamed of?” Phil inquired, scooting forward and rubbing his thumb over Dan’s palm.

                Dan shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about it, not even with Phil. Yet he knew Phil deserved to know. There was no reason for him to keep this to himself. Not anymore. He had to get used to the idea that Phil was asking because he cared, because he wanted to help. “Brent.” He said the name solemnly and then turned his head to see what Phil’s reaction would be.

                “You mean of what happened in the stable?”

                “Not necessarily. Since yesterday I just…see his face or hear his voice every time I close my eyes. But it’s okay, it’ll go away soon.” Dan shook his head and turned onto his side, closing his eyes as if he were about to go to asleep again. He felt fingers tilt his chin up. Soft lips kissed him ever so gently on the corner of his mouth and then into his lips. His body melted into the touch. His body surrendered to the fondness overflowing in that simple kiss.

“It’s okay to be scared, to feel like you’ve been wronged.” Phil said quietly in between kisses.

As Phil kissed him he also ran his hand slowly up and down Dan’s arm. The caress so light Dan was surprised he felt it at all. And yet it caused goosebumps to rise and his heart rate to slow to only the slightest _bum-bum…bum-bum…_ Any memory of Brent’s harshness disintegrated with each passing stroke and movement of the older boy.

                Dan decided to be brave, to deepen the kiss. Tentatively he asked for entrance into Phil’s mouth. His mouth opened without hesitation, breathing in deeply and squeezing Dan’s arm affectionately. At the encouragement, Dan grew more confidant. He let his hands touch Phil’s exposed chest. It caused the man to gasp appreciatively into the kiss. Dan ran his hands up and down the skin, scratching sparingly.

                Dan pulled from the kiss to try and express what it was Phil was making him feel. “Every time you touch me, and kiss me…it’s like my memories of him just disappear.”

                “I better touch you again then shouldn’t I?” Phil said breathily. He crashed their lips together again, settling one of his hands on the boys uninjured shoulder and the other on his waist, sliding his hands along the smooth skin. Dan moved with him, letting the other control the speed. “You look amazing right now you now that?” Phil praised him. The adoration made Dan’s head spin. He wanted more. There was a moment when Phil gripped Dan’s hips and a glint of Brent flashed into Dan’s mind.

                “ _No.”_ Dan whispered to the image. But of course Phil had heard him and pulled away, thinking the boy was telling him to stop. Dan grunted disapprovingly and pushed himself onto Phil, straddling him as he forced their lips together. Phil whined in surprise, resting his hands on the boy’s waist and the small of his back. He wanted to ask why Dan had said the word but the slave seemed suddenly desperate. He picked up their pace, his hands roaming fiercely across Phil’s torso. Over his abdomen and then up his chest and shoulders, scratching as they came back down, tweaking Phil’s nipples. The sudden roughness of this usually so gentle person awoke an intense desire in Phil. He sat up on his elbows trying to be even closer to the body above him but not knowing how to do so. Dan seemed to know what he wanted, pushing him back down and laying himself fully onto Phil. Phil hardly noticed the added weight. He only knew that his body was reacting quick and strongly to the constant touches.

                Feeling Phil’s hardness against his own crotch Dan grinned proudly. He rocked his hips into Phil who made a strangled groan and bucked upwards in return. They grinded against each other until Dan noticed Phil’s breath become more ragged, uneven. He stopped his actions immediately, lifting himself on all fours again. “Don’t come yet. There’s something I want to do for you first.” He whispered into Phil’s ear. Phil grumbled, dropping his head to the pillow and catching his breath.

                Dan didn’t wait long to continue though. He feared Phil would push him away at any second, perhaps fearing they were moving too fast or that Dan was doing this for the wrong reason. But Dan needed this, he wanted this desperately. Maybe it wouldn’t completely fix how he had been feeling yesterday and today but right now it was working. Phil was making him feel wanted and needed. Dan knew he could please him, his Master, in this way.

                Dan moved downwards, placing kisses along Phil’s body as he went until he got to his boxers. Phil’s breath went jagged again, sensing what Dan was about to do and hardly able to handle the anticipation. He sucked in abruptly when he felt warm wetness on his inner thigh. “Dan…” He moaned, clutching at the silk sheets and arching his back when the boy started pulling down the final bit of clothing. Dan had seen him naked many times before but this was entirely different. Phil was aware that maybe he should feel some kind of embarrassment but honestly he could hardly think straight. And when Dan had finished sucking on his inner thigh and finally went down on him it was like a tiny explosion had erupted inside. He moaned loudly. His vision blurred momentarily at the intensity. He had never felt anything like it. And as Dan continued, moving his wet mouth up and down and sucking relentlessly at the tip with each bob, Phil found himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He glanced down to watch the boy but then seeing this made him overwhelm with sensations and drop back down to the bed, focusing on not bucking down Dan’s throat.

                “Dan, Dan, Dan,” He rushed the boy’s name form his mouth as he felt himself about to climax. He reached down, pulling at Dan’s hair to lift him off. “I’m going to come.” The words barely made it past his open mouth as he endeavored to keep in control until Dan could pull off. Dan merely sucked harder, deeper, swirling his tongue around the tip and pushing Phil’s hand away. Phil couldn’t hold back any longer. The warmth burst through him and he felt Dan swallow around his length. The boy continued to nurse him through the orgasm until Phil whined and twitched at the overstimulation.

                Dan pulled off, wiping his mouth and coming up to settled on his elbows beside Phil. He kissed the man’s neck and collarbone lingeringly, smiling at his lack of air. He himself was still hard, still ready for more. His mind continued to buzz with want. Admittedly selfishly he reached down and started palming at Phil again. The older boy grabbed his hand and held it to his chest, shaking his head.

                “Look what you did to me.” He laughed somewhat sluggishly. His body had gone slack and he felt far more tired than he expected to be. “I’ve never…how did you…oh my god that was incredible.” He pushed his lips against Dan’s, kissing him hard.

                “I want more.” Dan muttered pleadingly into Phil’s mouth. Phil had let go of his hand during the kiss and he moved it again to the man’s chest, sliding it all the way down to his thighs. “I _need_ more.” He bit Phil’s lip, letting it bounce back. Phil groaned.

                “I don’t know if I can.” Phil laughed. “Of course I can help you…” He let his own hand wonder to the front of Dan’s boxers. The boy keened, rocking into him. “But as for me…I’m done for.”

                “Nonsense. This is your first real time. Trust me, we can do _a lot_ more until you’re done. You’ll see.” Dan said seductively against his pulse. He sucked on the spot lightly, moaning appreciatively as Phil’s hand continued to palm at him through the thin material. Attempting to make his point he gave Phil’s length a drawn out stroke, satisfied when the man breathed heavily into his ear and jerked forward. “I told you.” He grinned. 

                Phil groaned. “Even still...I don’t have anything. No lube, condoms, nothing.” He shook his head, already becoming hard again at Dan’s expert fondling. Dan paused his motions. He looked down at Phil, tightening his lips for a moment.

                “What?” Phil questioned, tilting his head and stopping his on Dan’s cock.

                “If I could get those things would you…” Dan felt himself blush.

                Phil was speechless for a moment. “I’ve never…I don’t know how…” he stumbled over his words. “Would _you_ want to?” But the answer was evident in his slave boys almost predatory brown eyes.

                “I do.” Dan admitted. “And I can guide you through it.” He looked shyly to the side before meeting Phil’s eyes again.

                Phil nodded nervously. “Okay.”

                Dan leapt from the bed, pulling on one of the suit pants and jacket before grabbing the door handle. He looked back at Phil who leaned on his elbows staring at him. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

                Dan returned only a few minutes later, slinking soundlessly back into Phil’s room, careful to shut the door. He through the lube and condoms onto the bed beside Phil before quickly undressing again.

                Phil was just picking up the small bottle to investigate, wondering where Dan could have gotten it when Dan clambered on top of him, connecting their lips and eliciting a surprised exclamation from him. The boy grinded down on him boldly and Phil was again taken aback by his sudden forwardness.

                “Are you...sure…you…want this?” Phil asked between urgent kisses. His body picked right back up where they had left off despite the few minutes of neglect.

                Dan nodded fervently. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

                “I just want to make sure you know?” He said breathlessly as hands roamed hungrily over skin. “I would never want you to think I expect this or…that-” Phil moaned as Dan rocked at an angle that that caught him off guard.

                “No, no. I’m doing this because _I_ want to. Because I want to do this with you. Because I’ve never known anyone like you before and never felt like this toward anyone. Because…I want to show you what you do to me and this does exactly that.” Dan grabbed the bottle of lube and sat upright, straddling Phil. Phil let his hands graze over the boy’s flawless ribs and down to his hips. Dan grabbed one of the hands and squeezed some of the lube on his fingers. The boy paused to look him the eyes, holding Phil’s wrist. “I haven’t done this in a while,” he averted his eyes briefly. “So…you’ll have to stretch me first okay?” Phil nodded slowly. Dan returned the gestured and leaned forward to kiss him. He guided Phil’s hands to his ass, seeing as he seemed nervous to do so himself.

                Phil tentatively placed a finger near Dan’s entrance. The boy’s breath caught as he moved around his hole and placed a single finger inside, moving slowly inward. Dan stopped kissing his neck. He laid his forehead on Phil’s shoulder and breathed onto his skin hotly. His voice vibrated slightly as he spoke. “You won’t hurt me, it’s okay. Add another.” Dan reached down to stroke Phil’s length slowly.

                The movement encouraged Phil to add another finger, scissoring gently. The motion caused the boy atop him to lean back against his hand. “More.” He pleaded.

                Phil added a third finger and began pumping them gradually as he stretched Dan. The boy moaned and whined into his shoulder. Feeling more confidant, Phil started moving faster, experimenting with different angles. One particular twist of his wrist made Dan yell out and claw at the sheets on either side of Phil’s head. He continued his movements there, smiling when Dan’s breath grew uneven. 

                “That feel good?”

                “Oh my god yes.” Dan hissed. “I’d tell you to keep going but I don’t think I’m going to last much longer. Okay, okay, I’m ready. I need you. Please Master.”

                Phil couldn’t tell if the title was intentional or by habit but either way it sent a jolt of arousal through him. He removed his fingers from Dan’s ass as the boy maneuvered backward, lifting his hips up and keeping his balance by resting his palms on Phil’s chest.

                “Ready?” Dan asked. “I’ll start slow so we can both adjust.”

                “Yeah, yeah.” Phil nodded, now desperate for the feeling of being inside the boy.

                Dan ripped open the condom package, grasping Phil’s length and sliding it on. He squeezed a sizable amount of lube onto his hand and slicked it over the older boy’s hard cock. He guided himself down until just the tip was inside himself. Phil gasped at the unexpected depth of sensation that shot through him. He bucked upwards and Dan moved his hands down to hold Phil’s hips still. Slowly he sank down until he had bottomed out. Phil was trembling beneath him, the evidence of self restraint written on his concentrated face.

                “How do you feel?”

                Phil groaned a little. “Can I move now?”

                Dan chuckled, then lifted himself up and slammed back down without warning. Phil cried out and bucked up again when Dan once again elevated. After several thrusts, Dan began angling his hips to try and find that spot within himself. When he did he shivered. His mouth fell open in pleasure. quickening his pace as he hit his prostate over and over.

                Phil watched Dan become a trembling mess above him. It seemed thus far that the slave boy was doing all the work. “Tell me what you want Dan. I want to make you feel good.”

                Dan met his eyes, his gaze softening with bliss and fondness. He leaned down and kissed Phil leisurely, cupping his face in his hands. “Would you be okay with switching positions?” He said once he had pulled away.

                “Of course.” Phil nodded.

                “Okay.” Dan lifted himself off Phil’s length, laying on his back as the older boy positioned himself over him. He connected their lips, pushing Dan’s legs apart and lifting his hips. Knowing what it felt like now he easily slipped fully into the younger boy. He started moving almost instantly, angling to try and find the same spot that had driven Dan so crazy. Dan suddenly latched onto his forearms, digging his nails into the skin.

                “There, there, there.” He said in quick recession.

                Phil continued pounding into the spot, loving every moan that fell from the boy writhing beneath him. “You’re amazing.” He praised, kissing down Dan’s neck and evoking a ragged moan of pleasure.

                “Phil, touch me, please, Master touch me.”

                Phil grunted at the label and reached down to stroke Dan in time with his hurried thrusts. Dan’s breath stuttered after only a few brushes and he arched his back as he reached his climax, wrapping his legs around Phil’s waist and saying his name over and over. Phil moaned at the flushed, blissed out look on Dan’s face as he spilled over his stomach. With only a few final jerks he found his own body tensing, releasing into the condom inside Dan with a feeling of extreme satisfaction overtaking his mind. His ears buzzed as he came down from the high.

                Pulling out of Dan he slid off the condom, tying it and throwing it into the bin beside his bed. He dropped onto his side beside the boy, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close despite the sweat coating their skin. Dan turned onto his side, nuzzling his face into the older boy’s shoulder, listening to his heart as they caught their breath.

                They didn’t talk for quite some time. They didn’t sleep either. They simply lay there, feeling the other person’s closeness, listening to the other’s heart beat and slow breathing. Dan’s thoughts ran though. He felt so safe here in Phil’s arms. He never wanted to leave. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. And he had a strong feeling that Phil felt the same way. And yet there was this annoying sense of doubt poking at him in the back of his mind. What if Phil hadn’t wanted this? What if Dan’s desperation, neediness, and persistence had made Phil feel like he had to? Dan knew it had to be ridiculous and yet he couldn’t help it.

                “Phil?” He called softly, not sure if the man was asleep.

                “Yeah?” Phil’s breath brushed his neck. A finger twitched on his arm, caressing him tenderly.

                “Will you regret this in the morning?” He closed his eyes, wincing as if expecting Phil’s response to come out as knives and spears.

                Phil leaned up, peering confusingly down at the boy. “Why would you think that?”

                Dan forced his lids open, looking up at his master timidly. “I just…I kind of forced myself on you, didn’t I? I wasn’t thinking, I just did it. And this was your first time. God!” He covered his face in humiliation. “What if this wasn’t how you wanted it? I wanted you, I wanted to feel close to you in a way I’ve never felt with anyone before and it was amazing and everything I ever expected it to be with you but…” He stopped, not sure how to voice his question.

                “Dan,” Phil laughed shortly, “believe me when I tell you if I hadn’t wanted my first time to be with you then I wouldn’t have let it continue. I wanted my first time to be with someone I cared deeply about and that’s exactly what happened.” Phil pried Dan’s hands off his face, kissing him on the nose, the forehead, the lips. “Besides, I think _I’m_ the one that started it.”

                Dan smiled, his chest warming at the assurance Phil was giving him. “I guess so.”

                “Still, I can’t believe you made me come twice tonight.”

                Dan blushed. The desperate, lustful animal he had been now tamed by the sexual satisfaction he had experienced and the timid boy he normally was resurfacing.

                “Oh, _now_ you’re going to act all shy huh? No way, I saw how you can really be.” Phil poked at his sides.

                “Stop!” Dan giggled. “That’s embarrassing.” He groaned.

                “I would much like to see that person again.” Phil whispered suggestively, tickling Dan’s ear.

                “No way!” Dan buried his head under the covers. Phil dove under with him, wrapping his arms around the boy and placing quick kisses all over his body. Dan swatted at him but laughed all the same. “Shouldn’t you be tired?! Leave me alone!”

                Phil stopped the playfulness and hugged Dan tightly. He sighed contently in the darkness. “Yeah. I am tired, thanks to you.” He placed a ghostly kiss on the boy’s forehead. “Good night my slave boy,” he said, somehow making the job title sound endearing and sweet. Dan closed his eyes, slurring a “see you in the morning,” before he slipped into a deep sleep.

 

Phil once again woke before Dan. His eyes flickered open when the morning light shown too brightly through the slits in the curtain for him to ignore. His first glance was of the boys sleeping face. He smiled to himself, glad to know that last night’s events weren’t simply a dream. _Dreams._ He could have them now, real ones. He was free of his father, of the business and marriage and protocol. From this moment on he could choose his life. He felt like a tiger that had been raised in captivity its whole life, chained and caged and then suddenly cut loose and let into the wild. He felt frozen and a little lost. His mind buzzed with the possibilities. _Dreams, what were his dreams?_ He watched Dan again, remembering one of the first days he spent with the boy. He had asked Dan what his dreams were. Phil had been surprised to hear travel, and children.

                Japan…isn’t there where Dan had said he’d love to see? Phil had never considered travel but now the thought intrigued him. He had never thought about where he wanted to go but maybe…just maybe…him and Dan could travel to Japan. Phil had his own bit of money. Not a lot but enough to take Dan across the world for a little while. And then by the time they got back maybe they’d have an idea as to what they wanted they wanted to do, where they wanted their life to start.

                When Phil thought about taking Dan to Japan, seeing the boy’s face light up and seeing the world for the first time, it made his heart leap. Dan would be turning seventeen in just a week or so. The trip could be his birthday present. He simply couldn’t hold back from the telling the boy his plans right now.

He leaned forward ever so slightly to plant a light kiss on Dan’s lips. Dan stirred, his eyes fluttering open. He stared at Phil for a long time, seeming to debate the same thing Phil had, whether or not the night before was real or not.

                “Good morning.” Dan muttered in a raspy morning tone.

                “Morning.” Phil smiled. He cupped Dan’s cheek and kissed him again, slow and deep now, feeling the boys content intake of breath and the way he leaned into Phil. Remembering his plans he reluctantly pulled away. “Dan, I know what we’re going to do, where we are going to go.” Dan cocked his head, sitting up a little. “I’m going to take you to Japan.”

                Dan’s eyes widened. “Japan?” He whispered unbelievably. He began shaking his head though, “but Phil…money and you don’t have a job now…I can’t let you do that.”

                “Oh shush. I have the money. I just want to disappear with you for a while. It’ll give us time to think about where we want to go next.”

                Dan continued staring at him in disbelief. He leaned forward, giving Phil a passionate, hungry kiss. “Are you sure you want to go to Japan? I mean, I would go anywhere really.”

                “I want to go to Japan. I want to do everything with you, go everywhere with you, see everything with you, experience _life_ with you.”

                Dan could see the truth of Phil’s expressions in his eyes. He really did want to do all of this with Dan. He felt a tingle of excitement start form his toes and shoot upward through his body, warming his skin and fizzling just below the surface. He felt a barrier dissolve within him. “You’ve freed me Phil.” His voice faltered on the words, the meaning of them finally sinking in. “You’ve freed me from so much more than slavery.”

                Phil pressed his forehead against Dan’s, closing his eyes and listening to the boys ragged breathing as he tried to keep his emotions down. “We freed each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you it was fluffy! I couldn't help but end it with those words, I'm sorry.  
> I really hope everyone enjoyed this story. Feel free to check out my tumbr phandictioned.tumblr.com and send me prompts because I am always eager to hear other ideas people have. Leave comments below as well if you could tell me what you thought of the story cause it'd be really nice to know that I didn't spend hours every day writing this just to satisfy my own phantasies. Share if you enjoyed!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Emily's Cheap Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892990) by [RatherBeSleepingHonestly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherBeSleepingHonestly/pseuds/RatherBeSleepingHonestly)




End file.
